SasunaruNarusasu Ultimate Love Story sauskeXnaruto
by Gabbio
Summary: They both knew Inside that they cared for eachother, but were never able to admit it. This is the Story of a blooming relationship between two boys who have never been loved themselves, so, this IS there story of falling in love  Shonen AI BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

This was Sasuke's chance. He finally after 2 and ½ years of separation, had the chance to confess his love to the one and only he ever loved, and he was going to do this at the team seven reunion. Ever since Team 7 went there separate ways to Train Sasuke was counting down the days until he could see his beloved team mate again.

Sasuke woke up that morning unusually excited especially for him. He Crawled out of bed wide awake. He took a shower making sure to scrub all over got out and brushed his teeth. He then went to His closet and pulled out a Black wife beater and kaki cargo pants. Of course he wanted to look his best, after all he hadn't seen his friends and sensei in 2 ½ years, and not to mention today was the day he would finally confess his love.

Sasuke turned off the light closed and locked the door behind him. Hands in Pockets he casually strolled down the street towards the all to Familiar Training ground where himself Kakashi Naruto and Sakura had tried to steal the bells what seemed now, like so long ago.

Sasuke turned the corner and instantly saw a bright familiar face….sakura. "Sasuke-kun!!" she squealed running towards Sasuke and throwing her arms around him. Sasuke froze awkwardly wondering what to do and slightly annoyed at the rushed greeting. He pulled her Into a loose one armed hug.

"Been a long time..." mumbled Sasuke

"Yea sure has." Replied sakura "I bet you thought about me every day didn't you Sasuke-kun!!!" she squealed hopefully

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Had she not matured at all? They were now 17 and nearing adult hood and still, she was purely obsessed with him.

"Yea sure…whatever…" Sasuke replied totally unimpressed

But it was not sakura at all that Sasuke was so excited to admit his secret to Today, (in fact he quite despised the mere presence of her even after there long time apart) nor was it master Kakashi, the one and only one that he ever truly had any feelings for was Naruto who apparently had not yet arrived. Sasuke NEVER disliked Naruto. In fact, the only reason he acted like he disliked him was because he was to afraid to admit his true feelings, he just completely related to Naruto and had a connection that 2 ½ years ago he was to afraid to admit. SO he tried to disguise it by showing pure malice towards him lying to himself, thus, making him feel only that much guiltier.

Sasuke sighed, and decided the only thing to do now was waiting and avoiding Sakura.

He jumped up to the upper Branches of a large sycamore tree, tracing Narutos name into the wood with his finger.

What was actually no more then 30 or so minutes stretched and felt like hours to the desperate Sasuke, he longed to get it over and done with and grew tired of looking down and seeing sakura gawking at how good he looked in the wife beater. Just as he figured that Naruto (or Kakashi for that matter) weren't coming…..

"Sa-Kura CHAN!!!!!"

Screamed a very familiar voice just barely audible from Sasuke's spot in the sycamore tree, and past him like a hummingbird flew the blur that was Naruto, running at top speed toward the extremely dazed sakura. Naruto stopped right in front of here with an ear to ear grin spreading across his face.

"Hello, Naruto." She said surprisingly enthusiastically holding out her hand for Naruto to shake. And he did.

"Has Sasuke-Kun arrived yet?" he said through clenched breaths. Sakura Pointed to a spot behind Naruto to the left. Naruto straightened his posture and turned around. Naruto looked very different from the last time Sasuke laid eyes on him, even Sakura looked a little bit amazed. He had a much more masculine look to him, a more defined Jaw line, just slightly longer hair and a remarkably buffer upper body but he still had his sensitive blue eyes. And, apparently he had gained quite a bit of style over the years as well; he was sporting a velvet blue blazer over a white tee-shirt with faded blue jeans. At this point Sasuke wondered to himself if he had change at all….

Sasuke Jumped out pf the tree as Naruto turned around to face him. The two old friends stood there for a moment just staring

"So Sasuke what have you been up to?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head slightly awkwardly but still smiling that ear to ear grin

"Nothing really," Sasuke muttered back. This had not been the reunion he had hope for. Sasuke thrust out his hand and Naruto shook it. Butterflies erupted in the pit of Sasuke's stomach and he clenched tightly to the soft hand that was narutos's.

A whistling noise and a random "yo" from nowhere announced the arrival of Kakashi Sensei. Dressed in his usual Jonin outfit he stood there brandishing a Picnic basket. Sakura ran up and hugged her old master, Kakashi blushed. "Sorry I'm late," he said "I got lost on my way to the erg…supermarket."

Kakashi Unpacked the basket and settled the blanket that he packed under a blooming sakura tree not to far from the post that Naruto was tied to and nearly forced too starve to death back in the day. There they all sat, team Seven reunited, all chatting and catching up with what they missed.

"Oops I just realized," Kakashi gushed. "I forgot the salt. Sakura would you like to accompany me in retrieving it? I'm rather easily distracted..."

"Yea we know…" sakura replied "okay ill go…. But we better make this quick…" she said turning and fluttering her lashes at Sasuke

"Be back soon Boys!" Kakashi waved…and the two of them were gone.

Now was Sasuke's chance, and probably his only to tell Naruto how he felt...but how would he bring it up?

"Umm, Naruto," he mumbled "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure" replied Naruto through mouthfuls of ramen "were the only ones here right? Say what's on your mind" he smiled reassuringly

"Well um I've felt like this for a while now…" he mumbled hoping Naruto had heard him. Sasuke looked up for a split second to notice Narutos blue orb eyes looking straight into his deep brown ones he quickly focused back on the spot on the ground again and continued "and umm well, you know how when we were younger I was always a little bit mean to you?" he quickly went on, barely allowing Naruto time to nod " well it wasn't because I didn't like you but, in fact (he added as an afterthought ) that was the farthest thing from it, well I really, I-I really loved you…but was to afraid to admit it to myself and you." He looked up and could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stared into Narutos beautiful eyes. Naruto Looked stunned but also had a strangely exasperated expression on his face as though he had something to get off his chest as well

" Sasuke I..." he began placing his hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder looking into Sasuke's deep eyes he knew in his heart that he had always truly loved Sasuke as well

"I- feel the same way" Sasuke was shocked and was sure that Naruto could see the happiness gleaming in the Ravens eyes. Sasuke raised his hand to his own shoulder and placed it on top of Narutos smiling. Sasuke raised his other Hand and caressed the side of Naruto face, Naruto reacted by blushing deeply. Both boys leaned in and Sasuke Place a swift quick peck on Narutos lips. Unsatisfied he leaned in again for more. He wanted to taste Naruto, feel his hot breath that he longed for for all these years, Sasuke planted his lips again on Narutos placing his hand on the back of Narutos head and stroking his golden hair. To Sasuke this is what he waited for and all he wanted for so long he finally pulled away and touched a finger to Narutos flushed pink lips. The two Boys stood up and Sasuke embraced Naruto around his waist in a tight, passionate hug " I missed you so much, I counted down the days…I love you… Naruto" Sasuke whispered his hot breath tickling his new lover's ear as the sweet words bounced through his head. Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and embraced tightly, hands clenched in fists to his new lovers clothing he held on to Sasuke with his head laying on the ravens chest listening to his heart beat and never, ever, wanting to let him go. He smelled so wonderful; breathing in the scent in wafts…the scent of his new lover…..Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasunaru Ch. 2

There they stood absorbing the warmth of each others body treasuring the moment that they knew, would be the beginning of something wonderful.

"We should stop now," Naruto whispered into the raven's ear "They could be back any minute."

Naruto was right Sasuke thought to himself.

"After the picnic," he mumbled "do you maybe want to go over to my place and, hang out?"

Narutos eyes widened shocked, but exuberant at the sudden offer. OF course he smiled. Sasuke Looked up, it had started to rain

"Just our luck," Sasuke chuckled

"Do you think we should get going? I mean Kakashi Sensei and sakura obviously don't plan on coming back any time soon, I mean its already been" Sasuke peeked at his watch the time that seemed to have passed so quickly, it had already been forty- seven minutes!!!

"Yea" Naruto replied with a sudden cringe as a bolt of lightening struck behind him.

"What's wrong not afraid of the lightening are we? 17 and still have the same fears as you did so many years ago."

Naruto Glared at Sasuke for this statement and Sasuke planted a swift kiss on his temple whispering "everything is going to be okay, I'm here." Naruto Grasped tightly onto the front of his wife beater and buried his face in Sasuke chest as another bolt went off not to far form where they were standing.

Sasuke could only hug him in comfort, patting him on the back "let's go."

Naruto felt comfort and solace in that he was with Sasuke and knew he was safe. They ran through the pouring streets of Konoha trailing after one another anxiously trying to find there way home through the pouring rain. Bang! Naruto jolted around to face the loud noise, but where was Naruto?

"Naruto, where are you?!!" Sasuke screamed looking around as best he could. "He must be terrified I know how he gets in thunderstorms!"

Just moments before her could here the pattering of his footsteps on the wet ground and now it was as if he disappeared into thin air. Sasuke then noticed, a gaping hole that he knew had not been there moments before and ran inside. There lay Naruto blood pouring out of his gashed hair that had no doubt been caused by a fall.

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke screamed and wrapped his arms around Naruto shoulders pulling him into his lap, as the rain turned to small pellets of hail hitting him in the face. Naruto had apparently fallen and broke through the softened wall and hit the side of his head, knocking himself out cold. Sasuke clung to Naruto shielding him from the painful pellets of ice that were falling from the sky. "Don't worry, your going to be okay Ill get you out of here," he said voice trembling and tears streaming down his face. Picking Naruto up Bridal style he held Sasuke held him close to his body the whole way to his apartment on the other side of town. Nothing like this had ever happened before and he was clueless as to what to do. Knocking off his shoes he stepped into the door as a wave of relief swept over him. Laying Naruto on the couch he was still out cold.

Sasuke clumsily removed his sopping wet blazer and tee-shirt and for a moment halted to admire the great Physique of his lover. "Naruto…" he whispered to no one. After he finished wrapping thick bandages around the bloody, dripping gash on Narutos head, Sasuke placed an ear on Narutos chest to ensure that he was still breathing. A second wave of relief washed over him as he heard the gentle patter of Narutos hearts steady beating against his chest, just barely audible from the hail repelling of his Apartments 4 story window. Sasuke got a dry, warm pair of pants and steadily pulled them over Narutos cold legs, he put a Blanket over Narutos still wet torso.

Sasuke slipped of his wife beater with his still shaking from the cold hands. He was preparing to take a long warm shower despite the fact that it was still storming outside. Removing his cargo pants and boxers he jumped into the shower as instant warmth spread over him. It would have been more enjoyable if he hadn't been so worried about his beloved little fox. He heard a shuffling emanating from the other room and a loud groan, and not soon after he got in the shower, he got out to see if Naruto had at last woken up. Wrapping a towel firmly around his waist he walked into the other room to the still shirtless Naruto. He was still asleep but had shifted positions on the couch. His back now facing Sasuke he was curled up in a ball hugging his knees and trying his best to not lay on the gash. He had a strange almost painful look on his face of extremer discomfort.

Sasuke's eyes welled up to the brim with tears. Now completely satisfied that Naruto was okay he went into the other room and slipped on a tee-shirt and some boxers. Letting the tears slide down his cheeks he sat down on the couch and carefully placed Narutos head in his lap. He stroked his soft fingers through the little fox's hair which was still matted with blood from the accident. Sasuke turned on the TV keeping the volume low so as not to wake Naruto. And slowly with Narutos head still resting in his lap drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sasuke awoke from the suns rays warming his face and birds chirping outside the window. After a raging night of thunder and lightening the sun had finally fought away the gloomy clouds that covered Konoha. Sasuke's head lay now on the arm rest of the sofa but otherwise still sitting in the position that he had fallen asleep in. But Naruto Had worked his head onto Sasuke's shoulder with arms loosely wrapped around Sasuke's waist. He still had that "in pain" expression judging from the visible tension between his eyebrows but otherwise looked relatively at peace. Sasuke carefully placed a kiss on Narutos blood covered forehead and gently moved and left him on the other side of the couch.

He ventured into the other room figuring he should make some breakfast since Naruto could awake anytime now. He turned the stove on high, placed the oil and batter in the pan and started making pancakes. Sasuke was never much of a cook, usually preferring cereal on most days, but figured this was special and Naruto was probably going to be very weak when he awoke. He made 3 pancakes and placed them on the table, along with a box of cereal for himself. As he turned to return the Orange Juice he had taken out of the fridge to the kitchen, a barely distinguishable "sas-uke…" emitted from the direction of the couch. Sasuke quickly ran over to the couch and knelt next to Naruto.

"I'm here!" he whispered gently next to the little fox's ear

"Where am I? What the hell happened?" Naruto said attempting to sit up and failing, miserably rubbing the back of his head." "Ow… why does it hurt so much Sasuke..? Naruto finished clutching a stitch in his chest.

"Shh...Dont try to talk" Sasuke said stroking Narutos golden hair.

" Were at my apartment, you had a really bad fall in the rain and got knocked out cold so I brought you here through the hail tended to your injuries and warmed you up!" he spoke with a slight ere of pride in his voice

"Oww… my head it's like throbbing" Naruto said placing his hand on the bandages and with the other one grasping onto the couch for dear life.

Sasuke stood up and sat down on the couch serving as Narutos support. Narutos head was resting on Sasukes shoulder, while Sasukes arm was around Narutos torso, holding him in an upright position.

"Are you hungry..?" Sasuke mumbled a low as possible

Naruto Looked up at this a spark in his eyes and a slight smile spread just barely visible across his face.

"Yea." He whispered closing his eyes as he did so and peacefully wrapping his arms around Sasukes neck

"Well don't dose off again if you are!" Sasuke laughed Naruto tried to laugh as well but what in too much pain Sasuke carried the still shirtless Naruto and propped him in an upright sitting position against the chair. Naruto laid his head down on the table and wrapped his arms around his head murmuring Tylenol as he did so. Sasuke cut Narutos pancakes up for him and Naruto slowly lifted his painful head and began to feed himself, keeping his head bowed the whole time. Sasuke watched closely making sure he didn't collapse again or anything. Naruto finished his pancakes, dropping his fork on the ground as he did so, mumbling an embarrassed apology to Sasuke, blushing, and laying his head back down. Sasuke smiled a weak pathetic smile.

"How do you feel?" he said

"Just wonderful," Naruto admitted sarcastically head still on the table

Sasuke smirked and went on "do you want to watch a movie or something? Anything…? You can have anything you want just name it!"

"Well the only thing I really want right now..." Naruto whispered miserably

"Is you Sasuke, please just, just hold me and make the-"

He cut off coughing

"Make the pain go away. He lifted his head as tears pooled in his eyes and made there way slowly down his face. Sasuke happily obliged to what Naruto said and did just that…held him. After he put all the breakfast plates away he got a wet rag and went over to the still crying Naruto. " Its okay…here let me get the blood off.." he wiped the blood as best he could off of Narutos blood and tear stained face, a hopeless attempt as Naruto was still crying. Scooping Naruto into his arms he made his way to his bedroom. He Placed Naruto down on his own bed (Still crying from the pain) Naruto laid his head on Sasukes pillow and thought about his life. Sasuke removed his shirt and crawled in behind Naruto, wrapping his muscular arms around Narutos torso. He placed his chin on Naruto shoulder caressing his little fox's hand with his fingers. Naruto cried that much harder and Held on tightly to Sasukes hand, clinging the arms around his torso more tightly too him. Sasuke moved in too wanting to keep Naruto as warm as he could, and protected, out of harms way.

"It's Okay…" he whispered kissing Naruto repeatedly on the side of the head. " I know what you're feeling.

It's not just the physical pain but the emotional pain to. All the years of the villagers mistreating you, and you having no one to love, or anyone (or so you thought) who loved you." Narutos crying intensified Sasuke went on "But now, now you do, and I saw you suffer through all this pain and did nothing about it, but now, now Naruto, I'm going to make that up to you, there is someone who loves you and has always loved you, and will never stop loving you and that- that's me. I love you Naruto Uzamaki."

"So cry and let all the pain out, I truly have no idea what you must be feeling but, I can only imagine." Sasuke adjusted his head and placed his lips on Narutos shoulder as the tears welled up in his eyes, "but just no that-just know that, I'm always here for you now!" Naruto rolled over to face Sasuke looking at him with his puffy, swollen but still beautiful eyes. Sasuke still had his arms wrapped around Narutos waist and pulled him in tighter Narutos hands caressed Sasukes upper body looking into the raven's eyes. He kissed Sasuke, working his tongue in between his soft lips and pushing, Sasuke kissing back. Then he pulled away. Between tears and sobs Naruto wrapped his sore arms around Sasukes neck resting his head on the ravens shoulder. He could feel Sasukes warm tears sliding down his back as Sasuke felt Narutos going down his. There they lay holding each other tightly, crying and thinking about there lives. Eventually they dosed off to sleep embracing each other in a sheer passionate love all throughout there first night…together.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Naruto woke up that morning feeling as if his stomach had dropped to his feet. He had long since recovered from his injuries and the only thing that reminded him was the occasional migraine or sharp pain in his head. The mental scarring was the worst of it. He was nervous because today was the first time in while that he would be left home alone. Since his melt down he hadn't been the same Naruto, He never wanted to be left alone and always wanted some company (usually Sasuke). He didn't smile as much, and always had something nagging him, not to mention his sometimes suicidal thoughts. The only thing that had kept him even mildly optimistic was the thought that at least, everyday he would wake up next to the one he loved…Sasuke. But, he didn't know if he would be able to handle staying home alone. But Naruto Mentally decided to himself, Ill have to be strong for myself, and for Sasuke.

Sasuke was leaving today to go for a Job interview in Iwagakure which was a little more then three hours from the village. Sasuke woke up that morning a little more Optimistic then he was on most days. When he noticed that Naruto was not in bed he got up quickly and ran into the other room. Naruto was sitting at the table slowly sipping a cup of coffee and staring out the kitchen window with his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke crept as quietly as he could up behind Naruto

"You know too much caffeine can be bad for you…"

The Poor Naruto jumped a foot in the air, spilling coffee all over his white tee-shirt.

"Don't scare me like that!!" he turned around glaring at Sasuke and breathing like he had just run a mile. Naruto Turned back around to face the window wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he did so, and placing his hands back in his pockets.

Naruto stood stiff from anger. But Sasuke knew it wouldn't last for long. The raven went up behind Naruto slowly working his Pale fingers between the crevices of Narutos waist and arms, hugging the foxes back closely too him. Naruto eventually gave up his act and snuggled back into the raven's chest. Sasuke softly rested his head on Narutos shoulder and slowly they rocked back and forth. Naruto Placed his hands on Sasukes, grasping tightly and leaning his head back to rest on Sasukes shoulder with his eyes closed.

"I can tell you didn't get much sleep last night." Sasuke whispered

"Is It because of that Interview today?"

Naruto Nodded " I feel really weak, too."

" You know if I had a choice I'd stay home with you all day and hold you and rock you in my arms just like were doing right now, but we need some money coming in. Do you think you're going to be okay by yourself, my little fox?"

Naruto didn't react immediately but slowly nodded his head just once. Sasuke wasn't totally sure he believed him though. Sasuke pressed his soft lips on Narutos neck leaving them there for a moment and sucking,

"There you go, when you want me just touch your neck, Kay? Maybe it will help." Sasuke gave him one final kiss on the cheek and went off to get ready. Naruto stood there hands still cupped where he had them wrapped around Sasukes, he was deep in thought.

Sasuke Came back in the room dressed in a Black Blazer over a white collared shirt and corresponding pants. Naruto was shocked at how nice he looked, having grown accustomed to wife beaters and boxers…or less.

"How do I look?" Sasuke uttered proudly but Naruto cut him off

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Sasuke Sighed and sat down on the couch tying up his shoes as he did so.

"Well, don't really know I should be back at least by 12:00 tonight but there's no guarantee though, depends on the traffic…"

Naruto looked down saddened by his answer. Then he looked back up again "Very well then, you should be getting on your way…" he finally said

"Yea..." Sasuke Grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door and turned.

"Come on little fox no kiss, no hug nothing?" he complained disappointedly

Naruto stood up and ran over to Sasuke throwing his muscular arms around his lover, grasping him tightly.

"Come back as soon as you can, don't leave me alone too long, I don't know what ill do without you…" Naruto breathed into Sasukes jacket. Sasuke Wrapped his arms around his little fox and hugged him back touching his nose against his soft hair and breathing in the wonderful smell that he always had.

"Okay I'm going to be late if I don't get going"

"Alright…" replied Naruto

He let go of Sasukes neck and stepped back

"It's not like I'm going away forever!" "And when I get home Ill do whatever you want" "DO NOT forget to take your medicine again! Remember what happened last time." And With a wink Sasuke grabbed his bag and was out the door. What was Naruto gonna do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Sasunaru ch. 5

Naruto stood there, focusing at the spot where his beloved Sasuke had just disappeared through. For a moment he actually thought he might turn around and say that he didn't have to go after all, but that wasn't the case. Naruto only wished that he could go with him but knew that was impossible, on any car trip even sometimes shorter (30-40 minute ones) trips, he couldn't hold any food he'd eaten down. He'd never been able to that's why most of his life he'd walked everywhere. Naruto decided to start out the day by eating his favorite ramen and channel surfing.

After the ramen finished boiling he poured it in a bowl and sat it on the living room table, grabbed the remote and sat down he still felt as weak as when he had first woke up. Slurping the noodles happily he flipped through the channels searching for something to watch and wondering what his Sasuke was doing…

Not to Long Earlier

Sasuke grabbed his bad and closed and locked the door behind. As He made his way to the elevator and out his tall apartment complexes front door he wondered if he had reminded Naruto to take his medicine. He shrugged it off though and ventured onward towards his Toyota corolla. HE Opened the door and slid inside, thinking about the long 6 hours (there and back) trip ahead of them he started the engine backed up, and pulled out into the road.

Sasuke couldn't get his poor hurting Naruto out of his mind the whole way to Iwagakure. Ever since that mind altering fall, he had constant migraines and was crying quite a bit and Sasuke had to alert His own family who had a suicide watch program to keep and eye on him for a while. About and hours away from Iwagakure Sasuke pulled over his Car and stopped t pick up a couple snacks and call to check up on Naruto, who, should have taken his anti-depressants a long time ago. To His dismay though, he discovered that he had no change on him and would even have to use his credit card to buy the snacks.

"Oh Naruto, pleases, please remember to take your meds please!!" he thought to Himself hoping that maybe, just maybe Naruto might receive the mental message.

meanwhile back at the house

After Naruto finished up his ramen he laid down on the nearby couch trying to think of what to do next to keep his mind preoccupied.

He decided a warm bath would be nice. Pulling off his tee shirt and pants he laid them on the sink along with his boxers and slowly slid his weak body into the water. Imagining Sasuke there with him will unconsciously stroking the purple mark on his neck.

Naruto was running into pitch darkness.

"Sasuke!!" he desperately screamed out

Suddenly out of the darkness a bright purple door appeared and out of its hinges and the handle was spilling

"Blood?" Naruto said to himself

Approaching with caution he opened the door turning the bloody handle as quickly to the right as he could. He kicked the door the rest of the way open with underestimated strength. He walked into the neon orange room as the bloody, purple door closed behind him.

"Sasuke?" He spoke loudly in the apparently empty room with a trace of fright in his voice this time.

Then he heard it a slight moan and a rather sloppy plop he turned around to face the door he just came through. There stood Sasuke but there was something different about him he had a very strange smirk on his face. Naruto began to approach him arms spread out ready to give him a big hug. But something stopped him and pushed him back he looked down it was Sasukes hand that had thrust him back…

"Sasuke? Naruto said a puzzled look on his face " what's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head from side to side as if to say no. Then out of nowhere he approached Naruto and punched him hard on the left side of the head where he had not to long ago receive the gash that changed his life. The Old scar split Open blood pouring everywhere. It was in his eyes his nose his ears….

Naruto Woke up cold sweat pouring down his face He looked down in the bath that he had, apparently dosed off in. It was crimson. Naruto quickly stood stepped out of the tub, slipped his boxers on and looked in the mirror, he screamed at the sight of his old wound opened once again. That's when the fright reached its boiling point and he panicked banging his head sore, bleeding head on things, throwing shampoo bottles at the walls. Naruto stormed out of the bathroom. He threw the cushions off the couch. He took the condiments out of the refrigerator and squirted them all over the walls what was he doing? Even he didn't know...Naruto screamed out clutching the left side of his head he fell to his knees convulsing, falling on the cushion less hard couch. He lay there in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasunaru ch. 6

Sasuke had finally arrived at Iwagakure. HE looked around for the bank of the Land of rock that he was hoping to get a job at. He found it, parked his care and walked into the small brick building that stood before him.

"How can I help you sir?" the clerk said with a strange smile on her face

"I'm here for my job Interview." Sasuke replied as the pudgy pink lady looked him up and down

"Well aren't you a looked I hope you get the job…Just sit right here sir and my manager will be with you shortly.

Sasuke paced over and sat down in the row of seats that the woman was pointing too.

Time seemed to pass so slowly, all he could think about was if Naruto had taken his meds and was doing okay.

Minute after minute after minute after minute went by when finally…

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Finally he was called

Sasuke stood up and swiftly walked over to the little room near the back on the already small building and sat down.

The man handed him a Pamphlet, told him to fill it out and left the room.

It was just a simple piece of paper with questions like

Name?

Age?

Previous Jobs?

Medical History?

Sasuke quickly answered the question, and even after he had finished it was a long time before the man walked into the room

"That's it Mr. Uchiha. Well look over your resume and Get back at you as soon as we can."

Sasuke was very mad, though he tried not to show it in front of the man. He had come all this way just to fill out a 10 question pamphlet that he could have just as easily received in the mail.

"Thank you…" he muttered towards the man and glaring at the floor. The man still slightly alarmed at his actions closed the door when the raven stepped out.

Sasuke wanted to get home as soon as possible to see Naruto. He had a very nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad had happened, and was very worried. With a three Hour trip ahead of him he started his Toyota and began the 3 ½ hour journey ahead of him, back to konoha.

from

Sasuke was exhausted as he pulled into the parking lot to his apartment complex that night. It was 1: 30 in the morning and he wanted to just get inside, cuddle up to his little fox and go to sleep. He walked inside, and Pushed there elevator button to level 4. He could have even sworn that he dosed off for a moment on the way up. DING! The elevator reached level four. He stepped out into the long stretch of Hallway and walked towards his door.

Wanting to surprise Naruto, He quietly took out his key slid it into the lock and pushed…

But the door didn't open. He pushed harder there was something heavy blocking the door.

"Naruto!!!!!!!" he screamed desperately ( but not to loud it was very late)

Sasuke struggled pushing and pushing till finally the door budged just enough for him to slip his hand in and move what felt like his coffee table out of the way.

Slipping between the crevice of the door and door frame he managed to make, he slipped inside. The disaster before him caused an instant look of horror to spread across his face. His house was in devastation. It looked like a war had just take place there.

His first priority was Naruto though.

"Naruto! Where are you?"

Sasuke was scared. His house was destroyed and he couldn't find Naruto. He walked into the Kitchen and (you had to walk thru the kitchen to get to the living room) stepped into the living room. There was ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, horse radish, tartar sauce, red wine vinaigrette, barbeque sauce, you name it!! It was on Sasukes living room wall. There were pillows from his bed all over the floor and the couch cushions were water soaked and placed in awkward positions all over the kitchen counter.

Sasuke looked in his bedroom, Naruto wasn't on the bed. That's when he finally went over to the couch and saw his little fox laying there bleeding from his head.

"Naruto! What happened?" he cupped his hands over his mouth in shock and fell to his knees by his lovers head staring at the shirtless cold Naruto.

"Wake up!" Sasuke shook the little fox slightly

Naruto lashed out violently with his left hand knocking Sasuke across the face and leaving a 3 inch scratch. Sasuke touched his check

"Naruto how could you-"

"Get away!!!" Naruto screamed loudly grabbing onto s Sasukes shirt and thrashing his legs violently around!!

"No please I'm not a demon please, just be my friend…please..."

Naruto grabbed his still bleeding scalp and tugged at his hair holding his head in his hands and thus reopening the wound again. Naruto continued his thrashing out, while Sasuke stood trying to figure out the best way to restrain him without hurting him up.

Sasuke then sat down on Narutos stomach and grabbed his hands and placed them on his face. Naruto stopped flailing at last and opened his eyes.

He looked at Sasuke first with Narutos hands still on his face then he looked at his cheek

"Sasuke I-"he began still scared out of his mind

"What happened where am I-"

He took his hands out of Sasukes grasp and touched the left side of his head, still pouring afresh with the warm, crimson liquid

"Naruto bolted upright. Screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhh Sasuke ahhh Oh my god what- Ahhhh"

"Naruto!!"

"Naruto-relax" Sasuke said shaking him by the shoulders.

Naruto fell to his knees in front of Sasuke looking up at his ravens blood stained face as the tears streamed down the ravens cheeks. Naruto (still on his knees) wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist and buried his face Sasukes abdomen getting blood on his clothes as he did so but he didn't care. Naruto shook violently, still grasping on to Sasukes hips with his arms.

"I was so scared; I don't know what came over me… oh my god, what have I done? I had a nightmare- but it seemed o real-so real…"

"Sasuke-I was so scared" he spoke into Sasukes shirt shaking violently from emotions.

Sasuke crouched down to see Naruto at eye level"

"Look at me-Naruto" he said in a neutral tone

Naruto looked up afraid of what he might see

Sasuke grasped the little foxes face in his hands stroking it with his two thumbs and looking into his extremely swollen blue eyes.

"Listen to me, its not your fault, none of this is your fault and don't ever think that it is. We'll talk later Naruto lets get you cleaned up"

Naruto even through all his raging emotions could here the disappointment but still relief in the raven's voice. He looked back down at the floor and stood up. Only to collapse under his own weight.

Sasuke rushed over and helped the little fox up and practically holding him up the whole way to the bathroom. HE sat him down on the edge of the tub which was still filled with the bloody water from Narutos hallucination.

"I see you didn't take your medicine,"

"Sasuke I-for-"

But Sasuke cut him off

"Well talk when we get you all cleaned up okay? NOW turn your head to the side so I can pour some of this peroxide into your wound"

Naruto Immediately did what he was told. Turning to the side placing one foot in the red water and the other on the floor, he kneeled his head forward so Sasuke could poor the peroxide on the wound.

"Okay this may burn a little, hold my hand." Naruto Grasped Sasukes hand like a lifeline very tightly while using the other to clutch desperately to Sasukes thigh while the peroxide bubbled on his sore scalp.

Sasuke then wiped the peroxide excess away and wrapped several guaze straps tightly around his little foxes head they immediately soaked with blood, but would have to do for the time being.

Sasuke put a bandage ont eh Gash Naruto had put on his face a well.

"Well, were all done" he said after he'd wiped all the blood off of Narutos face and as much as he could out of his hair.

IM worn out and its time for the both of us to go to bed." He mumbled depressingly. Sasuke was so tired he'd had a long day

Naruto only sat there in silence too ashamed to even speak back still turned to Sasuke and face in his hands.

"Here Naruto sit in that chair while I go get off this bloody suit."

Naruto got up from his seat on the tub and with assistance from the raven sat down in the chair.

"Ill be right back, relax everything is going to be everything is going to be okay" Sasuke went into the other room slipped of his blood stained suit and went back to Naruto with his usual boxers and white wife beater. Naruto was sitting like a statue the same way as Sasuke had left him with that depressed look on his face.

Naruto walked over and picked him up bridal style in his arms. Narutos expression remained the same as Sasuke laid him down on the bed. Sasuke pulled the warm blanket over the shaking Naruto and walked over to the other side of the bed to get a blanket an pillow for himself and another for Naruto. HE got 2 pillows and placed the other under Narutos sore head, Naruto moaned as he did so. Then finally after his long trip to Iwagakure and back it was 2:30 a.m. and Sasuke was so tired. But first he wanted to see what had happened while he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasunaru ch. 7

Sasuke lay down in the spot next to Naruto folding his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Naruto just lay there limp, just staring up, scared of what Sasuke was going to say to him.

"Naruto, now tell me what happened." Sasuke said softly still staring up at the ceiling.

Naruto didn't answer immediately not knowing where to begin it all seemed to happen to him so fast.

"Well-"he began in a shaking, strained voice as if he was on the verge of tears

"Umm, I at lunch and stuff" he gulped "and then I figured what the hell ill take a shower…." He ended in almost a whisper and then started up again "and so I like got in the water and was just relaxing when I- I must have dosed off and had a nightmare, more of a- he choked out "hallucination…"

"What Happened in it?" Sasuke turned to him looking concerned now

"Well, I was running and it was really dark, then, I saw this door and it was dripping blood and I'm hemophobic, but I was looking for you and that was the only way out. so I opened it and walked through into this bright room, but it was empty and then I turned around and there you were-" he paused for a moment as a single tear made it's way slowly down his face " and well I went to hug you and you punched me across the face-" Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto went into another round of tears. Sasuke wiped away Naruto tears with the back of his hand, caressing the side of his face.

"But what about the bloody water? And your bloody face when I came in"

He said

"Well like I said I was so scared and I freaked a little and well, umm I don't know I kind of lost control or something-"Naruto said fervently

"Obviously…" Sasuke mutter quietly under his breath but Naruto heard him and rolled over onto his side blushing from shame madly.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I forgot to take m-my meds and-

he choked more tears spilling from his eyes "I guess I freaked out"

"Naruto this isn't your fault at all, I never should have left you here alone I your condition anyway, okay it's not your fault-"

"Sasuke yes, it is my fault!!! Stop making excuses for my stupid actions. I'm stupid and hopeless and can't even stay home alone without causing trouble"

Sasuke felt so bad now all he wanted to do was hold Naruto and make him stop crying.

"Naruto, look at me"

Naruto rolled over to face Sasuke once again

Sasuke grabbed his chin and stared into his crying eyes

"We'll get through this problem and any that come our way, I love you and I don't care what happens I always will always be there with you all the way and I know you know that, okay? Now come here my little fox lets go to sleep I'm killer tired and it looks like we have a Hell of a job ahead of us tomorrow. But ill hold you as long as you need me to, I know your head must me excruciating…"

"Mmmhmm" Naruto said already half asleep

"or what little sleep we have left." Sasuke muttered

Sasuke finally ceased his looking up at the ceiling. Naruto scooted over slightly and hugging his knees. He placed his head on Sasukes warm chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck. Laying his head on top of Narutos and stroking his fingers through his still slight blood matted blonde hair.

"That's just right Sasuke…" Naruto whispered comfortably into the ravens chest. "I love you"

Sasuke woke up just a little bit and looked down at the peaceful Naruto face whispering I love you too, and with a kiss on the top of the head, there the raven and the little fox lay, dreading the upcoming day.

__

Sasuke woke up the next day with the suns warm rays shining on his face. He had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep but needed to get started on his house as soon as possible. He looked down Naruto was in the same place he had fallen asleep in and so was Sasuke.

Should I wake him up? Sasuke said to himself

Nah…Ill let him sleep he's under a lot of stress he probably wont be able to help anyway because he's so weak right now. Sasuke carefully pried Naruto tight fingers from around him and got up slowly, so as not to wake his little fox. He sat on the side of the bed and slipped on his house shoes. HE then stood up and was about to bend over and give Naruto a kiss on the forehead but he was staring straight at him through half open eye lids.

"Morning sunshine," Sasuke uttered sarcastically to Naruto.

Naruto half smiled and re closed his eyes. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed laying his hand on Narutos patting Narutos stomach sweetly

"Time to get up we've got a lot of cleaning to do…"

Naruto glared, Sasuke just smirked and added

"How's your head?"

"Excellent thanks for asking" Naruto replied back sarcastically, wincing as he tried to laugh

"Sasuke finished patting his stomach and stood up

"Would sake make it better?" Sasuke said chuckling happily despite his extreme fatigue

"Okay I'm getting up, but I wont be much help though Sasuke im so sorry I did this, sorry" Naruto whispered

"No worries…" Sasuke brushed it off" Ill be right back

Sasuke went into the destroyed other room and put the mayo covered couch cushions back on the couch (mayo side down) He then retuned to his bedroom, picked now asleep Naruto up bridal style and moved him onto the dirty couch.

"There" Sasuke thought to himself smiling deviously "He won't want to lay there for long."

Sasukes apartment smelt terrible truly, no matter where you were in it. There was no way of escaping the stench or the condiment concoction Naruto had conjured all over the walls and floors. Sasuke held his nose as he walked into the bathroom to get some started on the mess. As he walked into the bathroom he was still disgusted to see that Naruto blood filled water was still in the tub

"Oh great now I have to clean the tub too…." He mumbled unhappily

"Maybe I could get some over to come over and help us. I'm sure Sakura would love too…."

Sasuke quickly decided not to go with that idea. Sakura had long since known about his and Narutos relationship and was totally horrified at first, (not so much for Naruto but for Sasuke) but eventually went into acceptance. The only reason Sasuke didn't invite her over to help clean was that he knew she would like 100s of time before, not be able to keep her eyes off of him, regardless of the fact that he was already in a relationship...with another man.

Sasuke put on a pair of handy latex gloves and drained the bloody liquid in the tub. He figured that he would start with cleaning the living room since that is where Naruto had done the most damage.

When Sasuke exited the bathroom he walked into the living room and Naruto was sitting up as best he could, leaning dangerously on the arm of couch.

"Stupid dobe!!! Why did you put me on this gross couch?!" Naruto complained miserably

"Catch!" Sasuke yelled towards him

And a pair of yellow gloves fell next to him on the couch

"Gee thanks…"

"You know, you caused this!" Sasuke said annoyed at Narutos cool ere

"If anyone should be in a sour mood it should be me…"

Naruto knew he was right.

"IM just really tired, and weak, and you don't even know the pain in my head" Naruto winced

"Naruto I know…" Sasuke said feeling a little bad now "But please just help as much as you can" Sasuke walked over and squatted down in between Narutos legs. Sasuke leaned his forehead onto Naruto and wrapped his arms around the little fox's waist.

"Please, for me?" Sasuke said sweetly into his lovers face

Looking Naruto in the eyes really brought Sasuke to notice the full effect of how bad Naruto must be feeling. Sasuke hd'nt seen him like this in a long time, He looked very lightheaded, and dizzy because he could barely hold his head up.

"Okay…" Naruto said eyes still closed

"But what about these bandages on my head?" he whispered as an afterthought

"Ill fix those later, Kay? Well do it when its time for you to take your medicine. Never again will I let you go without ensuring that you take them that's for sure"

Naruto chuckled lightly.

Sasuke Leaned in kissing Naruto. Opening his mouth and entwining tongues in this passionate moment. Sasuke pulled back

"Wow for someone so sick you still have a lot of intensity when you want to. Come one lets get started.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasunaru ch. 8

Scrubbing, wiping, rubbing, CLEANING!!!  
Sasuke and Naruto had been working all day trying to clean up the mess as best they could. Naruto was sitting on the floor legs spread out, in a grey wife beater t-shirt and cargo pants that he had rolled up above his knees. He was working on the stained couch cushions and was getting no where, but, he wasn't paying attention anyway, so that didn't actually matter. Sasuke was on hands and knees scrubbing away at the barbeque sauce on coffee table. When at last he was satisfied. Admiring his work he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You know Naruto we've been working on this for like hours-" he glanced towards the clock. It was 7:00 p.m. They had been working since 9:00 that morning!

"Well anyways," Sasuke went on "its time to take a break."

Though Sasuke knew that throughout the whole day Naruto had been drifting in and out of consciousness all day, he thought he must be worn out.

"Come over here Naruto time for your meds…"

Naruto glared at him, thinking Sasuke was the one who needs meds for putting him to hard labor like this while he was so sick.

Naruto had been sitting for so long he doubted he had the strength to even stand up much less walk. Placing his Hands on the floor he slid onto his knees and tried to pick his body up but miserably fell back on his butt.

Sasuke started to walk over and assist, but Naruto refused his help he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it.

Sliding on his back using his feet to push he slid his body over to the couch. He laid his hand on the arms of the couch and used all the strength he could muster to push himself up onto, and finally he was up. Though he was leaning dangerously on the smelly couches arm he had made it up and that was enough for him.

"Okay Sasuke, help me." He whispered wincing as he did so

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put one of the little fox's arms around his shoulders and one of his arms around Narutos waist.

Naruto Laid his ( still wrapped in bandages) head on Sasukes shoulder and limping slightly, the raven and the little fox made there way to the kitchen. Sasuke sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs and went around to get a glass of water to wash down his horse pills with.

"Hey Naruto," I was thinking

"I was wondering if maybe you- maybe you wanted to move in with me."

Naruto looked up a little shocked at first, then, his eyes glistened and he thought for a moment. He'd already been thee so long he'd always felt like he already did live with Sasuke.

"Of course…" he whispered with a small smile

"Why wouldn't I? Dumb question dobe" he finished jokingly.

Sasuke smiled.

"Maybe one day when you're feeling better we could go back to your place and get some of your things? It's up to you when you want to go…"

"Yea sounds good to me" Naruto said with his face in his arms. The more he talked the weaker he seemed to feel.

He walked around the counter then, carrying Narutos dreaded pills in his hand along with a large glass of water. Naruto hated them because one was the size of the end of his finger, and the other two tasted awful. But, worst of all they weren't even Gel caps. He had two other pills too but they were small and didn't bother him, it was only the horse pill he dreaded.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto placing the water and pills in front of him. He had to take three each day, at different times of course. They kept his anxiety level down a little and helped prevent extreme panic attacks and hallucinations like he'd had the other day. They had pretty bad side effects though such as the weakness Naruto always had and his miserable headaches.

Sasuke watched as Naruto popped the two smaller pilled in his mouth and gagged at the horrible taste gulping down mouthful after mouthful of water. Sasuke patted him on the back lightly as they went down.

Naruto Paused for a few seconds, then grabbed the big pill put it in his mouth and swallowed, hard. Gulping down water and scrunching up his face.

"There how do you feel?" Sasuke said

"Magnificent…" Naruto usual sarcasm

"Are we done cleaning up for today?" Naruto said hopefully while Sasuke worked at the bandages on his head.

"Well, you are at least, you look like your about to pass out. Let's watch a movie or something…any suggestions? Recommendations?

Naruto stared, wishing that the raven would just shut up and put a movie on. He had a splitting pain in his head and talking didn't help.

"Anything will do…"

Sasuke picked up Naruto in his arms and moved him onto the now-as-clean-as-it-was-gonna-get couch. Naruto coughed violently at the smell of the mayo. Sasuke opened the DVD case and decided to go with the movie Transformers. Had only seen it once and thought that it would be quiet enough for Naruto to sleep through.

He slipped it in and walked back to the couch sitting by Narutos feet. HE started the movie and just sat there at Narutos feet as it began.

"I'm cold…"

Naruto muttered from into his knees curled up in a ball now.

Sasuke started to get up and get a Blanket for him but Naruto protested saying he only wanted Sasuke.

Sasuke lay down, and, almost as soon as he did so the cold Naruto crawled on top of him and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Burying his face deep into his lovers chest.

Sasuke just smiled at how cute he looked with his head buried in the raven's warm chest, and Naruto smiled at how much better Sasuke smelt then the mayo soaked couch.

Sasuke placed his chin on top of Narutos head and pulled a blanket over the two lovers.

"I'm still cold…" complained Naruto, scrunching up more on top of Sasuke. Sasuke turned his back to the TV and placed Naruto Between the couch and himself. Wrapping his arms around the little fox's neck he pulled him into a strong hug.

"How's that?"

"Better..." Naruto mumbled, face in Sasukes chest. Naruto moved his legs and entwined them with Sasukes tickling him with his toes. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto lovingly on the top of the head.

"You did well today I'm so proud of you. You're really getting better my little fox" Sasuke whispered as quietly as possible. Sasuke was tired as well due to the fact that he still only got four hours of sleep last night just like Naruto. He turned off the movie that he had actually just started and cuddled closer to Naruto as he drifted off into the dream world.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasunaru ch.9

Naruto, Naruto wake up!!!!

The sleepy Narutos eyes bolted open. Pushing Sasuke off of him he somewhat screamed

"Why cant were ever sleep late like normal people!!!"

"I'm sorry it's just, you know what storms do to me ever since that day….do you remember? It was one of the best days, and worst days."

Naruto shifted his head to the right of where he was barely sitting up on the couch and stared out the window. It was a very odd, creepy shade of orange outside the window. Like the sun was trying its hardest to peek through Dark gray clouds, and not to mention it was pouring down bucketfuls of rain.

"Well, why did you not just go back to sleep?" Naruto said to the quivering raven " I'm no better with storms then you are Sasuke if not worse for that matter…."

"I couldn't sleep Naruto!!! IM amazed you were able too considering you head with the bandages and all too…" Sasuke remarked smirking slightly.

"Okay you win I'll get up…….always have to wake the sick person up…"

The truth was Sasuke didn't want to wake Naruto up at all. His little fox looked so peaceful lying on the (still) gross smelling couch. But it had been storming all morning, and Sasuke knew that If Naruto were to wake up in the middle of such strange weather and Sasuke was nowhere in sight, that he would freak out.

Sasuke went into the bathroom while Naruto attempted to turn on the TV even though the power was out. Sasuke exited holding gauze strips and a bottle of peroxide, preparing to redo Narutos Head bandages. After many failed attempts of turning on the TV Naruto just lay down as Sasuke headed towards him with the supplies.

"No point lying down, you're just going to have to get right back up" Sasuke sang.

" Dobe…" Naruto muttered slightly annoyed

Sasuke sat down on the couch and pulled Naruto into his lap. Naruto rested his Back against the arm of the couch and stretched out his legs, leaning forward and closing his eyes. Sasuke worked fervently against the blood stained bandages slowly unwrapping it layer by layer ad Naruto made the occasional twinge.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into the little foxes ear still working at the bandages

" Why ? He replied quickly. What could Sasuke have possibly done? After all it was he, Naruto, who had wrecked the house and stained everything, even though he tried to remind himself, it wasn't totally his fault.

"For everything, waking you up early for the past few days, leaving you at home alone, trying you get-

"Its not your fault stop apologizing!" Naruto cut him off.

"I've had these anxiety problems long before we got together and always been panicky, but when it came to being a shinobi I never let it get in my way. It's only been in this past year or so that it's been affecting me this harshly, ever since those 2 ½ years, well those 2 ½ years we were apart. I can't stand to be away from you even when you were mean to me i've always loved you…." Naruto trialed off in a whisper and winced as Sasuke dabbed the peroxide onto the wound.

"Well the point is don't be sorry; it's been like this for a while."

Sasuke began wrapping the fresh bandage around his lovers head in complete since. He was sure that this was one of those case where love speaks louder then words. His heart was throbbing he wanted to hold Naruto forever and ever and ever. He just loved him so much.

Outside the rain carried on hard and fast, belting off of the window pains like bullets.

Naruto relieved that the raven was finished finally peeked through one eye.

Sasuke slid the little fox out of his lap and into a sitting position leaning on the arm of the couch, the he stood up crossing his arms as he did so.

" Hey, Naruto, you know, we don't have much time to go to your apartment and get the rest of your stuff…we have to get it come winter or else you'll have to pay another years rent. But since it raining..." both him and Naruto glanced fearfully at the window "we'll go tomorrow."

Naruto Nodded unenthusiastically. That apartment had some bad memories in it…..

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and came back around holding his hand out to Naruto here's your medicine. We should probably never forget that again..."

A surge of guilt swept over Naruto as Sasuke muttered that afterthought, and, it must have shown on his face as well because Sasuke looked apologetic.

Naruto took them followed by a few deep gulps of water.

"Well were going to do SOMETHING today storming or not. Its better then sitting around the house!!!" Sasuke went on

"Lets get dressed"

Sasuke walked into the other room swooping down to give Naruto a quick peck on the lips, leaving the little fox on the couch a half smile spreading slowly across his pale face. Sasuke loved to see Naruto smile.

Walking into the bedroom he slipped off his shirt and vigorously raided thru his closet looking for something, other then a wife beater or a permanently blood stained suit to wear. Judging by the rustling in the other room Naruto had finally stood up. The shirtless Sasuke turned around to look. Naruto was standing with wobbly but still stable enough knees leaning dangerously on the kitchen table.

"A little help here?" Naruto smiled drowsily

Sasuke walked over and pulled the lightheaded Naruto up into his Muscular arms bridal style. He walked into the there room and laid him upright against the headboard of the bed.

"Let me let you in on a little secret sasu…." Naruto smiled evilly "I didn't really need your help with that one …..I just wanted to feel your body : )"

" You know, all you had to do was say so…what do you say my little fox….a shirt for a shirt?" Sasuke winked at him as he said this Naruto grasped onto the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head

Sasuke walked over to him rubbing his hands on Narutos hard chest and breathing deeply. Facing him Sasuke sat with Naruto legs between his own and kissed him Naruto was weak but not weak enough to lean into this passionate (French) kiss from his little raven. Naruto had one hand resting on the side of Narutos face and another resting on the raven's waist. Sasuke was leaning against Naruto both hands pressed up against his chest. Sasuke then pulled away looking into Narutos large puppy-dog eyes both of his hand holding him up on wither side of Narutos body about eye level.

He leaned in and whispered

"I know what I want to do." Into Narutos ear making him giggle

"How about we go on a road trip." All Naruto could do was smile as Sasuke pressed his face against the little foxes once again

Sasuke Glance over to the clock. It was nearing 9:00 (a.m.) now. Sasuke nudged his arms behind Naruto back and pulled him into a tight bear hug. The alarmed Narutos eyes widened, Sasuke hair in his way, he felt over his body, his hard pecks and stroked his perfect abs and laid his hands to rest around the ravens waist.

Sasuke, after the very long hug, finally pulled away and climbed off of Naruto.

" We better start getting ready." The raven couldn't help but smile. He loved the shirtless Naruto and just wanted to keep going on with what they were doing but now, he and a new ambition, and wanted to go on a road trip.

Sasuke sat next to the shirtless Naruto for a moment playing with his abs, lightly patting them with the palms of his hand as Naruto just smiled.

" Well you didn't say naru, what do you think we take a trip?"

"Well." Naruto contemplated for a moment in his head " You know how I am on even the shortest car rides. Not to mention my medicine and my house stuff-"

Sasuke cut him off still playing with his the little foxes abs thoughtfully" but we can get all that settles before we go, and maybe just bring a lot of pepto bismo f you feel sick-"

" I the pepto-"

" I don't care. We need out get out of the house sometimes dobe"

"Okay fine! But i'm blaming you if something happens-" Naruto finally gave in.

" You know, regardless go if you had said yes or no we were going anyway. But for now, let's go out to eat"

Ramen?

Ramen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasunaru ch. 10

Sasuke finally got off the bed and slipped on a fairly tight gray v-neck tee-shirt and you guessed it, cackey cargo pants.

"Awww I was going to wear that…" Naruto said pouting

Sasuke ignored him and raided through his closet a little more. Eventually he came upon a very Naruto reminding orange shirt that said " Future Hokage" on it.

"Gee" Sasuke thought o himself " we know whose shirt this is…"

Sasuke threw the bright shirt to one side and found an olive green-ish shirt for Naruto to wear with tan just-below-the-knee-shorts.

Sasuke threw them at Naruto who, was watching and laughing as Sasuke pulled his pants over his Leaf symbol covered boxers. Naruto sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed. He slipped the shirt over his head and slipped on his new pants.

It had ceased the lightening now but was still raining though not near as hard as it was previously. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who, conveniently enough was feeling pretty okay today. Okay we've been up since 7:00 and now it's nine…RAMEN TIME!!!"

"Alright, alright." Let me get my wallet, it's on me."

" I love you so much right now Sasuke, you don't even know…" Naruto said happily. He loved anyone who would treat him to ramen. Sasuke grasping on to Narutos hand tightly ( should he fall) guided him out of the door to the apartment, locking it behind them. Naruto tensed up his grasp onto Sasuke hand, Sasuke noticed.

" Relax naru, its okay" he spoke with a very reassuring tone, stroking the back of Narutos hand with his thumb. Naruto loosened his grip as they made there way to the elevator that Naruto hated so very much. He usually preferred to take the stairs, when on the rare occasion he even decided to leave the apartment. But being in his current condition that, obviously, was not an option.

He didn't like the way the elevator paused as it went past floors and had the constant fear of it getting stuck that feeling, even with medicine, never went away.

Sasuke pressed down arrow calling the elevator to the fourth floor, Naruto was feeling a little paranoid now as he heard the clanking of the gears while it made its way up the shaft. With each second he grasped Sasuke hand a little tighter and, moved a little closer. Sasuke pretended not to notice. There were two other people in the elevator already. One was a blonde, very short women with a very sweet-old-lady feel to her. And another was a strange looking man with a neatly cut mustache and…top hat? Sasuke smirked a little as he openly gawked at the mans fashion choice.

Facing his back towards the strange man he hit the "G" for ground floor. The elevator doors closed and the elevator started to click upward so they could drop off the other to members of the elevator. It shot up clicking and clanking and grinding as poor Naruto swayed dangerously on his feet. Sasuke took notice and wrapped one arm around Narutos shoulders, pulling him closer, much to the mustached mans disapproval. Fortunately he was the first to get off when the elevator came to a sudden halt on the 6th floor causing Naruto to jump a little.

With one more floor up on level 7 the short blonde lady got off, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in there alone.

Naruto Hated down. He couldn't stand the sensation it was the weirdest thing. And now he was going from the top exact top of the building all the way to the ground floor, lucky him. He shook violently and clenched onto the front of Sasukes tee-shirt as it flew quickly down. It felt like his world was spinning. His feet were lifted off the ground his stomach was turning upside down and, with a huge squelch he thought he was going to vomit as tears sprang to his eyes then ding!!! They were on the ground floor.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

" You know…you live here now...you had better get used to that." He said cheerfully rubbing the tears out of his little fox's eyes

Naruto scowled, slightly ashamed that he overreacted over such a minor thing. Backing up he grasped back onto Sasukes hand again. Sasuke pressed to button and for the third time the doors to the old elevator opened and Naruto took a breath or relief as he exited into the long hallway. They strolled through the empty long hallway together and turned a corner to the left to the lobby. Nobody was in there either,.

I guess" Naruto thought o himself " people who work here have enough sense not to go out when it's raining. And you'd think a frady cat like Sasuke wouldn't want to go out at the risk of another storm.

Sasuke pushed open the front door to the apartment building and Guided Naruto through into the humid cloudy sky.

It was still raining but just a little. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Sasukes BMW and Naruto got into the Passenger seat, he had never been much of a driver. In fact he'd failed the exam three times and didn't even have a car to drive when he got it. Not to mention is easy motion sickness… Sasuke buckled Naruto into his seatbelt and then himself.

" Oh great here we go…." Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke pulled out his keys and started the engine to the BMW.  
" Good thing it's an automatic" he pulled the lever and the windshield wipers went dizzily back and forth across the glass. Knocking water of each side.

Sasuke reversed out of his spot just in front of the door and they were off

" It'll be worth it once you get the ramen…right naru?"

" Yea…" he murmured back through clenched teeth

The apartment was about thirty or so minutes from Ramen shop and you had to use the free way to get there. Most other possible routes were blocked because lady Tsunade was having her gambling bar built, hoping to bring more fortune to konoha.

Sasuke took a sharp turn to the left , having almost missed it from watching Naruto, onto the freeway. Naruto felt his stomach turn with it.

The little fox leaned his head against the window focusing on the ongoing tree. Tree after tree after tree. They flew by so quickly. Eventually he decided that this may not be the smartest idea and closed his eyes. The vibration on his head from leaning against the side of the car wasn't very pleasant either, both for his stomach and the gash on his head.

Sasuke took notice at the little fox's discomfort. It made him so sad to see Naruto sad or uncomfortable. But, he knew that ramen always made everything better. With his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel he reached over to Naruto and pulled the little fox over to lean on him. Naruto Gratefully fell onto the ravens shoulder burying his face in the raven's neck, and resting his arm across Sasukes broad chest, and breathing deeply.

10 minutes later

Naruto now had his head resting in Sasuke lap with his body sprawled over the clutch. Sasuke didn't want to wake him up though because hey, when you're asleep there's a less likely chance of him throwing up. They were almost there and only had about 10 more minutes to go to get to the ramen shop. Sasuke gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair in his lap Naruto stirred slightly and peeked up at Sasuke through barely opened eyes. Sasuke was to busy concentrating on the road to notice though he was still subconsciously running his fingers through Narutos hair. Naruto liked it though and cuddled his face into Narutos abdomen.

" I know your awake Dobe. You're laying on the clutch you know...

How do you feel?" Sasuke asked returning both Hands to the wheel as Naruto sat up at last.

" Are we there yet…"

" Almost just a couple more minutes…"

Fortunately they went by rather quickly. Sasuke pulled to the left and onto an impossible looking turn off the freeway. They paused at a traffic light just outside of the Genin selection exams building and drove on when the light turned green, coming to a stop in front of a small shack that said in large letters on the front "Ichimaru Ramen". Sasuke pulled into a spot right in front of the door of the shack.

Naruto was thinking of all the good memories that the Ichimaru ramen shop brought back. All those good times when he was training with Jiraiya and when Iruka sensei treated him. He couldn't help but smile to himself. They got out of the car and with some assistance from Sasuke Naruto and the raven walked into the shop.

" Hey there Naruto! Haven't seen you around these parts nowadays. Good to see you! And is that….Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke? Wow we don't get many people like you in here."

Naruto was greeted joyously as he walked up with Sasuke and sat down at the counter. He WAS the best customer after all for so many years.

" Hey how's it going chef. Good to see you too." Naruto said grinning from ear to ear "I haven't been feeling too good recently but yea I'm okay now! Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scowled. He hated being treated special.

" How are you Ayame?" Naruto went on acknowledging the pretty girl who was often seen accompanying the chef,

" Good" good she bowed cheerfully.

" How can we help you today?"

As Naruto gazed up at the signs over head, all the feeling of nausea that ad been crowding his stomach that day were swept away, as he breathed in the wonderful ramen smell of the shop. Trying to decide what he wanted.

"Hmm" Naruto thought to himself " Should I get the barbeque with lemon topping or the Butter noodles with fish…Oh so many choices!!!!"

" You know friend if you having some trouble making up your mind…" the chef whispered deviously to the gullible looking Naruto " you could just…get them all….I mean isn't it Uchiha who's paying?"

Naruto chuckled evilly smiling from ear to ear. The chef WAS right…Sasuke was paying.

" Ill be right back.."

Naruto turned violently ( especially for someone so sick) and grabbing Sasuke by the wrist pulled him into the restroom with him. Sasuke was too stunned to resist still a little pissed by the chef's statement earlier. Naruto was going to get Sasuke into a good mood which meant more ramen. Naruto came onto him so fast he pretty much slammed Sasuke onto the back wall of the one room Lavatory. Sasuke yelped.

"Naruto what are you doin-"

He was cut off as Naruto pressed his soft pink lips against Sasuke. And Sasuke couldn't resist he leaned in opening his mouth wide and bobbing his head from side to side. Working his tongue deep into Narutos mouth and breathing heavily as he fell into it. Naruto the pulled away.

" What the hell was that for?'

Naruto threw his arms up and locked them behind Sasuke neck, pressing his body close to the ravens. Sasuke rested his hands on Narutos waist with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well…"

" I don't know I just felt like it, I'm feeling better you know…" Naruto said looking up his blue eyes sparkling mysteriously

" Well let's go order…" Sasuke said trying to duck underneath Narutos arms, he was acting very strange.

Naruto was trying to butter up Sasuke because the last time he and Sasuke had gone out to eat, the bill went well over 300$...all in ramen. And Sasuke wasn't happy. He dint even look at Naruto for over a week, and Naruto didn't want that again. But Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto wanted something and well, they _were_ in the bathroom of a ramen restaurant...it was obvious.

Naruto pinned Sasuke against the wall again looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

" What is it you want already naru, just tell me…."

" Well, all the ramen I want will do…Please Sasuke I haven't had Ichimaru ramen for a long time and I've been sick and….can I get as much as I want?"

Sasuke glared at him and though to himself

" That's why he was trying to butter me up with that hot kiss, he wants more ramen. I knew it."

" Well what about on our way home wont you get sick?" he said aloud to Naruto

" Well Ill deal with it… Please sasu!! Trust me it wont be too much I just want more then one bowl or so….."

" Well he has been sick…and he DID just give me one of the best kisses of my life" Sasuke thought to himself and smiled

Naruto noticed '

" So is it a yes?"

"Yea whatever…but you know I don't have a new job yet so I'm not exactly rich so just please don't pig out…"

When the raven looked up, Naruto was already gone.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom only to find Naruto Jabbering away with the chef putting in order after order. Sasuke walked over and leaned on the counter next to Naruto with his arms crossed, looking in the there direction.

Naruto already had three bowls in front of him and was alternating.

" Sasuke don't you want some?" he managed to say between mouthfuls of noodles

" Nope, I came here for you, just…err, enjoy."

" Suit yourself.." Naruto said

Wows were adults now and still, Narutos ramen eating habits sure haven't changed at all…Sasuke thought to himself. " He doesn't have energy to stand up but he sure does have some to eat"

" Whoa slow down there Naruto you're going to make yourself sick…" the chef advised looking quite astounded

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Naruto dropped the chopsticks in the bowl where they landed with a clank. Bowls upon bowls of all the different types of ramen they offered were sitting before him all empty. Sasuke had managed to squeeze in an order for one bowl for himself, but couldn't even manage to finish it. When Naruto finally put down the last bowl and looked up, there stood Ayame and chef. There Mouths agape and there eyes were staring at Naruto like he was 12 legged squid.

" He he.." Naruto said putting one hand behind his head " Guess I got a little carried away…"

Sasuke was so annoyed, he just stood there arms still crossed and a face that looked like it was cut in stone.

Chef shook his head to get himself out of his trance

" Umm well here's the bill…?" he held his hand out to Sasuke

Sasuke snatched it up quickly. Looking down his eyebrow twitched…

" WHAT THE Hell?"

" Naruto how does someone eat 475$ worth or ramen!!!!"

Naruto just sat there famished. Partially from eating to much and the rest from the angry look on Sasukes face. Sasukes angry hand shook as he pulled his credit card out of his pocket. He could see his future. He would have to declare Bankruptcy from the bank of Konoha if ramen bills like this keep piling up, and his credit was already sky rocketed from other debts.

Chef swiped the credit card, handed it back.

" Thank you a please please come again and maybe you can beat your ( now ) new record."

Sasuke glared at him . Naruto just looked sick.

" Have-Have a n-nice day…" Ayame said to Sasuke nervously.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stiffly picked him up bridal style in his arms and walked out of the shop. Boy was the Raven mad…


	11. Chapter 11

Sasunaru ch. 11

Sasuke carried the disoriented Naruto and plopped him down in the much-to-small-for-Narutos-height back seat of the BMW. Narutos green shirt clung to him in a strange way, probably from here he had eaten so much. Not bothering to put a seat belt on him Sasuke slammed the door with over estimated strength hitting the bottoms of Narutos feet as he did so, which in turn made his knees shove into his ramen filled abdomen. Naruto coughed violently spitting out blood as he did so. Sasuke just murmured a barely audible Sorry, as Naruto struggled to sit up so he wouldn't choke. Naruto Sat slouched over with his head in his hands. He wiped the blood from his mouth on the edge of his shirt.

The strange thing was, Naruto didn't feel guilty about spending so much on ramen at all. After all he had been sick for a long time, and still was. Not to mention it was Sasukes idea to go eat ramen and he knew how Naruto got when exposed to all those wonderful different aromas, but still he was going to say sorry to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm-"

Just as he began to speak Sasuke took a violent turn left, onto the freeway once again.

" Sasuke I'm sorry okay? But you did say that could get as much as I wanted too…."

" Maybe so" Sasuke said coldly still a little angry " but I didn't say break the world record."

As much as he tried to Sasuke found that it was very hard to stay mad at someone with such convincing blue eyes as naruto had. Naruto regardless of the oncoming motion sickness sat on leaning between the 2 front seats.

" Sasuke give me your hand"

The raven resisted at first but handed bent his arm upward just at the elbow, just high enough for Naruto to hold.

" Sasuke Ill pay you back okay? I Have little extra money left over from the cost of my medicine and it should be enough to cover the bill…." Naruto gently kissed the top of Sasukes hand with his soft pink lips

Sasuke couldn't help but give up the angry act, but he knew that he would feel very guilty if Naruto paid him back. He knew medicine Naruto had to take was already very expensive and took most of what he made.

" Okay…" Sasuke said trying to sound reluctant but failing as he saw a happy smile spread across the still very nauseated Narutos face. Naruto kissed his raven on the cheek very quickly and laid back down facing his back to the windshield and drifted off to sleep for the little way back they had left. Sasuke just smiled happy, that his little fox was happy.

Finally the 2 boys arrived back at Sasukes apartment. Naruto still asleep in the backseat. Sasuke got out of the car deliberately slamming the door loudly as he did so. Naruto shot up like a bullet banging his head on the ceiling rather hard but not on the gash.

"Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea…" Sasuke thought to himself

" You dobe #$!#$&..."

Naruto muttered as he got out of the car, angered by the rude awakening he'd received. Tears visible at the rims of his eyes.

" Awww I'm sorry naru"

It was nearing 12:00-ish now and Naruto was supposed to have taken his medication over thirty minutes ago. Sasuke feeling a little panicky as to how Naruto would react in the elevator this time around, gave Naruto a comforting kiss on the forehead. Naruto just pouted still rubbing the top of his head.

Sasuke grasped onto Narutos hand and they walked to the entrance of the tall apartment complex. They stepped inside the lobby which was no longer empty. A couple of neighbors that Sasuke recognized to be from the second floor were gabbing quickly in one corner and the doorman stood behind the counter.

The couple walked over to the elevator as Sasuke pressed the up arrow. " Sasuke can we please take the stairs…I don't feel to great and I don't have a lot f confidence in this old Elevator either" Naruto said eyeing the elevator as though it had committed a crime.

" What do you want me to carry you up the stairs?"

" Umm…yea pretty much…"

" Dream on…"

Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke as the doors flew open to the now empty elevator Sasuke stepped inside. Naruto stoo there Halted for a moment hesitant to step into the elevator but just as the doors started to close Sasuke pulled him inside. Narutos anciety level was at an all time high without his medication. And as soon as the doors closed completely, Poor Narutos heart rate shot through the roof. He looked around fearfully as the elevator began to rise very ( or so it felt to him) fast. Narutos eyes bolted around the small shaft, it was as if sasuke wasn't even there and he was there all alone. It felt like the room was closing in on him he banged his arms against the wall pressing all the buttons for the floors.He violently fell to his kness banging his head on the wall for the third time that day. he was all alone in this small dark room. Screaming his head off.

Meanwhile Sasuke was panicking he didn't know how to calm Naruto down and was trying desperately to figure out the best way to restrain him. As Naruto sat crouched in the corner Sasuke went up and squatted behind the little fox putting his knees against the wall and pinning him.

" Naruto Get a hold f yourself its okay!!!! But now its going to last longer since you pressed all those damn buttons he thought to himself as an afterthought. Tears streamed down Narutos face as he swerved violently to face Sasuke., accidentally hitting his wrist against the wall. The fright was bubbling in his eyes. He pushed on Sasuke chest trying to get him away but Sasuke didn't budge. He wrapped his rams tightly around the scared fox.

" Its okay Naruto its okay. I'M here."

Naruto was breathing like he just ran a mile. He collapsed in the ravens arms sobbing uncontrollably. Sasuke breathed into the little foxes hair Its okay kissing him as he did so , where he'd just hit it. Sasuke stood up and scooped the sobbing fox into his arms.

" Gee that sure was a bad Idea on my part. I should have just taken him up the damn stairs!! You'd think what he did to my apartment would have reminded me of that…"

DING!!! Finally the heavy doors slid open on the fourth floor and Sasuke walked out into the hallway with Naruto.

" Naruto its okay, you just panicked…whatever you saw its not real..."

Naruto kept crying even when Sasuke finally stepped back into there apartment.

Sasuke walked in and sat Naruto upright at the kitchen table. He fell forward bawling into his arms.

"Why are you crying naru?

" I d-don't know s-s-something just came over m-me! I told you don't like elevators Sasuke I don't know!!!" a renewed round of sobs erupted.

" You just need you medicine, its okay naru." Sasuke patted Naruto on the back

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up, staring quizzically around the room as though he didn't recognize his surroundings. He finally ceased crying, but his eyes were still swollen and puffy.

Naruto stood up and Faced Sasuke totally astonished at what had just happened. Naruto ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the ravens waist.

" I'm such a dobe I'm so sorry I just freaked…"

" Its okay . You're MY dobe and you know I know how you get when the pills are late…. Hallucinations. But Just remember I'm always here, never forget that…but now we have to wait till 3:00 to give you the pills because its every three hours isn't it?"

" Yea sure" Naruto said sadly

" awww its okay Naru…at least we got the ramen today and maybe a little later we can go to your apartment and finally you can move in with me. I'll take care of you for the rest of my life."

" Okay well let's just wait a couple of hours though I mean we just walked in the door…"

Sasuke hated when Naruto was like this. Scared and confused. The Hallucinations always did this too him when his medicine was late, and all Sasuke could do to make him feel better was hold his little fox and tell him it was okay.

Sasuke attention was called back to Naruto laying on top of him with his face buried in the ravens chest. He had started weeping again silently though, and Sasuke knew that there was no point in asking what was wrong because, hell he already knew.

" Well what do you want to do for now till 3:00?" he said to the sobbing fox

Naruto shrugged and rolled over on his side between the back of the couch and Sasuke. Scooting upward so that He could rest his sore head on the ravnes shoulder. He slid one arms underneath his back and rested the other on top of Sasukes chest. Sasuke just smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto, placing his other hand on top of the little foxes and stroking it lightly.

" I don't want to sleep anymore. I don't know Sasuke what do you want to do…" he said breathing into the ravens shirt.

" Ill pop in a movie I guess…"

The transformers movie from days before was still sitting out on top of the DVD player waiting to be finished Sasuke go up from under Naruto who fell facing his back towards the TV. Sasuke walked into the other room with the movie in his hands. He opened up the DVD player and put the movie in. Pausing for several seconds waiting movie to start, But it wasn't,

He pushed forward the vanity dresser the DVD player and TV were on fiddling to no avail with the cords. After just 2 or so minutes of testing his technological skills wa la he had it going. ( the problem it turns out was he didn't coordinate the yellow red and whit cords correctly). Proud of what he had done he walked into the other room to get Naruto. He walked over to the couch…Naruto wasn't there,


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto?" Naruto!!! Naruto! Where the hell did you go? "Sasuke panicked, unconsciously walking around in a full 360 around the couch.

"Why the hell do you have to do this too me!!!!" Sasuke burst into tears. This was the first time that the raven had shed a tear in a very long time. They streamed down his scared face, streaking it with tears. Sasuke turned around running back into the room he just came from and glancing over to the kitchen as he did so, both rooms no Naruto.

"Where could he have possibly gone in that short period of time? " Sasuke thought to himself in his panic.

Its not like Naruto was a child and Sasuke needed to know where he was at every second but right now with eh condition he was in, who knows what he'll do.

Sasuke satisfied that Naruto must not be in the apartment ran down the hallway away from the bedroom, past the bathroom and towards the door. Opening it and slamming it as he did so. As he walked outside the door he round to the left and around the corner of the fourth floor hallway he was on. Through his panic and tears he could make out a slight whimpering coming from a nook tucked off to the left at the end of the Hallway. Running over between a coke machine and a snack machine sat Naruto. He was sitting so that his back was facing the wall opposite from the machines towards Sasuke, with his elbows resting on his knees and his head down. Sasuke wobbled a little bit falling back against the wall and sitting as the relief fell over him like a wave. Sasuke as tears fell from his eyes cupped his face in his hands. He was so sick of this stress and needed a vacation. He didn't even want to go over and get an explanation as too why the little fox had come down here. All the running and Panic, pain, and stress from his life was rolling down his cheeks right now where he sat.

While Sasuke sat with his face in his hands, the whimpering Naruto took notice of the usually more dominant crying Sasuke. The little fox didn't even understand why he freaked; Sasuke had only stepped into the other room for 6 minutes or so.

Naruto was already extremely frightened from the hallucination that he had just seen, but seeing the crying Sasuke in the corner scared him even more. Naruto looked down at his hand and noticed the bloody nail marks embedded in the skin both of his knees, apparently where he had been grasping on so tightly. Naruto didn't know how he was going to get him self out of this one. I'M sorry just didn't seem to be enough. Something obviously very bad must have happened to Sasuke while he, the same age as Sasuke, ran away from something that was only in his mind, and he felt guilty. The Shaking Naruto silently rose from his kneeling position and with head hung approached Sasuke who was still weeping waterfalls into his hands. Naruto squatted beside the sobbing raven and pulled him into a one armed hug. He had a feeling now, that these tears weren't just for him, but had a much deeper meaning as well. He didn't know what to say so decided to just remain silent. Naruto slid down the wall next to Sasuke. The raven was still crying, now silently in his hands.

"Sasuke don't hide your tears, its okay." Naruto whispered into the ravens' ear. Placing both hands on top of Sasukes slowly slid them off of his face, looking directly into the dark swollen, but still beautiful, even after crying, eyes. Sasuke looked right back into Naruto also puffy and red, blue orbs. Sasuke tried to put his hands back over his face but Naruto stopped him. This time Naruto was going to help Sasuke, he was determined of that medicine or not, Naruto spread his legs out in front of him and ushered the raven onto his lap. Sasuke lay there legs curled up as if hugging his knees. His head, resting on Narutos right shoulder. Naruto did exactly like Sasuke did to him when he was sad and wrapped his arms tightly around raven. Naruto very slowly rocked back and forth as Sasuke tenderly cried into his shirt.

"Sasuke I'll talk you listen." Sasuke reacted by crying a little louder

"I'm so sorry I can't even control myself. And how troublesome my medicine is and…how sick I am." He whispered into the ravens' ear. "I'm sorry for what it does to me. I'M sorry for about all my problems, and everything I've done to you. I'M sorry for everything. But you know, tears are okay, you have to cry sometimes just, let it all out I'm right here…"

Naruto liked for his Sasuke to show his sensitive side every once and a while, so he could feel like the bigger man. Sasuke took his hands off his knees and grasped tightly onto the front of Narutos green shirt quivering violently as a new stream of emotions erupted from his eyes. It was as if the sky was crying with the raven, it had started thundering and raining again. Naruto felt rather uneasy and decided he and Sasuke should go back to the apartment. Despite Narutos frailness, the apartment was only a few doors down and he managed to carry Sasuke rather slowly into the bedroom, and laid him down in a ball on the bed. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was three o'clock. Had all that time passed already? "Ill be right back he said hurriedly to Sasuke and ran into the other room to take his pills. Good thing he carried Sasuke here before the pills and stuff otherwise he didn't know what he would have done, but then again had he taken them the big mess from the beginning wouldn't have happened in the first place. Now Sasuke was crying and Naruto was feeling horrible about it. Why couldn't he just get better and have a normal life again?

Naruto walked back in the room to join Sasuke, already feeling sickish from the medication he had taken just moments before. Looks like we wont be going to my apartment today…thank god. I don't know if I could have handled it." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto crawled into bed with the crying Sasuke who, grabbed onto him as soon as he lay down.

"Naruto I just need you right now, just hold me please, and never let go…"

"I won't Sasuke..."

" I don't know just hold me…i've never felt like this before,,," he said through his tears still sounding a little embarrassed but snuggling up to Naruto all the same. Sasuke slid his arms around the fox so he could cry into his warm chest again. All he wanted right now was to cuddle with Naruto. Most of the time he was the one doing the holding but it was Narutos turn. The little fox placed his chin on top of the ravens head and stroking his back up and down lightly as he did so.

"What a day" Naruto thought to himself, planting a kiss on top of the ravens head and burying his face into his dark hair.

"Its only three o'clock but I may as well get some shut eye and lat sasu sleep all his stress off." Naruto reached one arms up and closed the blinds above there heads letting in the sunlight, returning his hand to the ravens back and caressing him some more.

Naruto awoke some time later with Sasuke still in his arms, who cried himself to sleep. Naruto woke up in a very sour mood just like he predicted he would (courtesy of the pills). Sasuke looked relatively at peace for the first time in a while though. Regardless Naruto shook him awake which was kind of unusual because it always seemed to be the other way around. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around, his face flushing immediately as memories from yesterday came back.

"Good morning, crybaby." Naruto said playfully, trying to agitate Sasuke and get his mood up. Sasuke still looked very depressed though and glared at Naruto for a few seconds.

"I'm just kidding really its okay sasu. How do you feel?"

"Like I cried off ten pounds..."

The two boys smiled.

"No but really do you feel okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You DID run away…"

Its just when I came back from the living room and saw you weren't there, a whole bunch of emotions bubbled over that, you know I hadn't really thought about in a couple of years.

It wasn't you Naru that made me….cry." he whispered the last word like it burned his tongue.

"Sasuke…."

"Let's just forget it ever happened. But let me just say that Naruto the way you held me, I Love you so much…"

Naruto wrapped his arms more tightly around the raven who looked close to tears himself again. HE secretly hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be this frail for so long because Naruto needed him. But he was also ready to help the raven through his time of struggle and hold him anytime he needed it.

"Sasuke you know I'm here for you…just like your always helping me, I'm here too. Now is your time…"

Sasuke half smiled miserably. He felt so shitty right now but knew that he had to get up so he and Naruto could go to the apartment.

"We should probably get ready to go to your old place. I'm not feeling too great, obviously, should I call Sakura to drive us?"

"NO!" Naruto said hurriedly "My stomach can't handle her driving. I swear ill throw up especially whit all that ramen….." he groaned

"Well what about...Hinata? We haven't talked to her in a while and she's a quiet and good driver.

"No. not her either. She had a crush on me and doesn't know about us…"

"Well…Kakashi? Doesn't he know? And if he doesn't...he's to laid back to care. I don't know how good of a driver he is but…he'll have to do…."

"But Sasu he only has one eye too see with..."

"Your house isn't THAT far away is it? You walked to our old training ground just like I did….

"Okay fine Kakashi will do, but your calling him…" Naruto sighed miserably. He was sure that Kakashi wasn't a good driver, but was all that was left.

Naruto sat up propping himself against the headboard. Sasuke just lay there, wishing that Naruto wouldn't let go. He dint feel like going to Naruto apartment to day but knew he had too. He felt weak as a cat due to all that crying and stress from the previous day. He was starting to realize how his little fox must have felt everyday for a long time.

"Sasuke are you sure you're okay?" Naruto said concernedly. Sasuke didn't answer but continued to lay there.

"Just go ahead and get ready, I'm going to lay here for a little while longer. I've got some things on my mind…."

"Sasuke…"

"I've never seen him THIS depressed before…."

Naruto knelt over and gave him a long kiss on the lips as if to say "everything is going to be okay."

"Naruto you're my reason for living without you I would have died long ago….I'm not needed but I stayed alive for you." Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto walked out of the room to go and get changed.

Naruto didn't know it yet but Sasuke had been battling extreme depression and taking the little foxes pills for a while now. From all the stress and his past and family, it was really affecting him now. But he was not going to let Naruto know just how close he was to taking his whole life, because the little fox was all he had.

Naruto walked back into the room. He had switched out of his previous wet olive green shirt and into a simple white wife beater of Sasukes.

"Sasuke looks terrible…" Naruto thought to himself looking at the cold raven deep in thought on the bed.

"Sasuke I guess you can still wear that…its clean right?" not waiting for an answer he pressed on "I called Kakashi. He said that he'll take us but he's going to use your BMW.

I told him that's alright…" Naruto trailed off not even sure that Sasuke had taken in what he had just said. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and started massaging him tenderly on the back.

"Sasuke talk to me…please. I'M really getting worried. We have to go wait downstairs."

Sasuke rolled onto his back and sat up at last, leaning back on his hands, holding himself up weakly. He slung his legs over the side of the bed. Naruto glanced at the clock it was nearing eight-ish and Kakashi would be here soon. Naruto held Sasuke hands and helped the raven up. Sasuke stared miserably at his feet as Naruto holding his hand guided him towards the door. Naruto paused for a moment and quickly poured a glass of water and swigged down his pills before he forgot.

I kinda got lazy on this chapter in my opinion but tell me what you think : )


	13. Chapter 13

Sasunaru ch. 13

Naruto walked back around the counter and walked over to stand in front of Sasuke who was still looking at his feet. Naruto put 3 fingers under his chin and lifted the ravens head up to look at him in the face. Sasuke couldn't stand it and tears came to his eyes again. Naruto took both hands and rubbed Sasukes muscular arms and down in a comforting motion. Taking one hand off and wiping away the ravens' tears. Without any words Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Do you feel any better?" He said rocking the raven back and forth in his arms; Sasuke shook his head as if to say no. Naruto just kept hugging him.

Letting go he took Sasukes hand and walked out of the front door turning to lock it as he did so. After Walking down the hallways a little ways, Naruto stopped and grasped tighter onto Sasukes hand. It was the elevator. Naruto knew that he couldn't make it and didn't really feel up to more crying that day, but taking the stairs wasn't an option, because he didn't feel good at all, nor did Sasuke.

With a deep breath Naruto pressed the down arrow on the elevator door and with a DING! The doors started to creak open. Naruto was petrified staring into the small cramped space like a death sentence. Sasuke could feel how uneasy Naruto was but was to preoccupied with his own thoughts to think up something comforting to say.

Naruto stepped into the elevator and Sasuke followed turning around to watch the doors close behind him.

Narutos heart began to race instantly, anticipating the moment that the elevator would drop. When it started to slowly fall Narutos instant reaction was to turn and cuddle into Sasukes chest. But instead he just pulled away from Sasukes hand and tucked his body into a small corner hoping that the extremely slow elevator would hurry up. Sasuke even through his mental distractions noticed how the Scared and shaking little fox had backed away facing the corner. Sasuke was even wondering why Naruto didn't just do like he normally did and cuddle up to Sasuke, anything to prevent him from having another panic attack. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, and turned him around. He could tell just by looking in Narutos eyes that he was terrified and trying to be strong for Sasuke. Sasuke comfortingly turned Naruto around and pulled the little foxes body into his own, shielding his eyes with his safe chest. Of course Naruto gratefully accepted and fell into the ravens arms. Sasuke Just held him there, doing his best to prevent any panic attacks. Then just like that…DING! They were on the ground floor. The depressed Sasuke could feel Narutos unnaturally rapid heartbeat and held him more tightly. Naruto was happy in thinking that maybe Sasuke was feeling a little better since he had come to comfort Naruto. He felt so safe in the ravens arms (just like Sasuke did in Narutos when he cried himself to sleep last night) he didn't want to let go but, he had too Kakashi was waiting.

"I don't know what I would do without you…." Naruto whispered into the ravens chest. "I already know what I would do if I didn't have you..." Sasuke thought miserably in his head

But it was true, plain and simple. He couldn't live without Naruto no matter how much trouble it gave him. He especially needed him right now with how close to tears he was feeling every second. Sasuke needed Naruto as much as Naruto needed Sasuke. Naruto pulled away from Sasukes chest slowly, cautiously making sure that the elevator was completely still before he completely let go of the raven. Naruto took a deep breath of relief and slightly relinquished his tight grasp on the ravens hand as he leaned forward to open the elevator. The doors creaked open slowly as the couple stepped out into the dark empty somewhat spooky lobby. Sasuke never liked the dark and Naruto knew it. Sasuke pulled Narutos arm up and around his own shoulders turning his face into Narutos shoulder as he guided the both of them through the dark room. Traveling down the hallway and taking a left he located the exit sign above the door. Naruto walked towards it holding the door open for Sasuke to walk through first but Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto, simply because he didn't want to. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the door. Narutos arms was still where Sasuke had placed it around his shoulders and his head resting on by the little foxes neck as they walked toward the front parking lot of the building. As the couple turned the corner they were happily greeted by and all too familiar face. It was there old sensei and friends Hatake Kakashi who they hadn't seen since the team 7 reunion months back. Even behind his mask you could tell that he had a wide smile on his face. He was wearing his traditional black mask but had it pulled up over his eye so he didn't have to wear his shinobi headband. But he was not wearing his green Jonin vest instead he had a Black tee-shirt with the words _Sharingan Warrior_ across it paired with straight leg jeans and converses. His eyes widened a little from eh shock of seeing Sasuke and Naruto….holding each other?

"Wow… I was a little suspicious when you guys disappeared together before me and sakura came back with the salt…..no shockers here."

Just as Naruto thought his old sensei was very accepting. Naruto smiled and even miserable Sasuke managed a smile as Kakashi approached them and gave his old students a long hug.

"How have you guys been? Sasuke you look terrible…Naruto you look better then you did at the reunion actually."

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei…" Naruto said

Sasuke just glared could he possibly look as bad as he felt?

"Eh...sorry Sasuke" Said Kakashi noticing the ravens dirty look.

"We should get going before my show comes on at 11:00…"

"What good show comes on _**that**_ late? Sasuke said sarcastically, knowing fully exactly what type of program it would be

"Never mind boys...where's the keys?"

Naruto reached into Sasukes pocket and threw the keys, Kakashi stumbled to catch them.

" You know you should be more appreciative I DID walk all the way down here for you guys after all, even though you haven't called in forever…except to ask for a favor obviously…..

"I'm paying for the gas." Sasuke said sternly

"Yea your right forget I said it..."

Naruto and Sasuke turned and guided Kakashi to the BMW.

"Nice ride" he muttered

Kakashi opened the front door and sat down in the driver seat while Naruto sat down in the seat behind him leaving Sasuke to walk around to the other side and get in.

"Err sensei I'm not much of a car rider so please it's not that long of a ride to my house so just go…slow."

"I don't know the meaning of the word slow…" he said jokingly

"Well learn it quick." Naruto said he wasn't in the mood to play. He was very happy to see his old sensei but just wanted this long day to hurry up and end

Sasuke started the engine much to Narutos stomach disapproval and backed up. Turning left he pulled out into the road going at a reasonable enough speed.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto, Naruto with his arm around him, and (after about 10 Minutes) allowed himself to drift off to sleep while Kakashi chatted up a storm in the front seat. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone right now anyway.

"Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei, Kakashi!!!"

"And well anyway Guy was like well then I challenge you to a game of rock paper-WHAT?"

"Sorry to interrupt your truly-erm….captivating story but I have something important to ask you."

Looking down again to make sure Sasuke was asleep Naruto whispered

"Do you know how I can cheer Sasuke up best? I think I already have a good idea about what's been bothering him, and what he's been thinking about and really understood what all the tears were for...I think…and well He's been really depressed for a while I mean REALLY depressed and I don't want him to do anything- Drastic.

I need to get him back to his usual self, because he doesn't know it yet, but I'M way sicker then he thinks and well, I want to make the most of our time together- before the surgery"

He almost inaudibly whispered the last part because he did not want Sasuke to know just yet. Sasuke shuffled on the little foxes shoulder as Naruto finished his last sentence. Naruto glanced down to make sure the raven wasn't awake and he wasn't or so Naruto thought.

Sasuke was not even near completely asleep. He had way too much on his mind and now, this? He had heard everything that the little fox had just said and was honestly too petrified to move. Naruto? Surgery? The raven had always thought that he had had the anxiety issues and panic attacks from his traumatic childhood. Not from something worse.

"I don't know what to tell you...have you thought about taking a vacation? I hear the land of the waves is a great spot at this time of year."

"Yea Sasu asked me about that but I don't even know if I could handle it you know Kakashi sensei? But thanks anyway…"

"Dobe..."

"What did I do?!" Naruto said almost angrily

"You need to tell him before he finds out on his own..."

"I'll get around to it okay? Now _**definitely**_ isn't the best time. Now shut up and let Sasuke sleep…"

"Well excuse me…I'd ask what the surgery is for Naruto but don't tell me until you've told Sasuke"

"I didn't really plan on it to be honest…" Naruto said with a slight laugh

Kakashi just smiled and drove in silence the rest of the way there. The tired Naruto resorted the rest of his time looking out of the window much to his stomachs discontent. Sasuke was silently crying, trying to not let the tears touch Naruto so he didn't know that the raven knew the devastating news he had just told Kakashi.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasunaru ch. 14

The forty five minute trip there seemed relatively short to even the stomach sensitive Naruto. After they had ended there conversation it wasn't long before Kakashi pulled up in front of Narutos old apartment complex.

"Okay stop this is my building." Naruto said drowsily. It was nearing 10:00 and he had had a VERY long day today.

"Do you want me to stay and wait while you grab some of your things Naruto? It looks like Sasuke is knocked out anyway…."

"No thank you Kakashi Sensei. I think we'll spend the night here…even though I don't want too, I'm just too tired. Ill call you when I want you to come pick us up tomorrow. Oh yea and I'm taking Sasuke with me…"

"Okay Just give me a call!!! I'M driving Sasukes car back to my house, hope he doesn't mind…"

"Sasu, Sasu wake up." Naruto shook him slightly he still didn't wake.

"Good morning Sasuke time to get up!!" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't budge.

"He IS breathing right?" Kakashi said

"Oh shut up don't say things like that of course he is..." Naruto put his hand under Sasukes nose to reassure himself. Maybe he was just extremely tired from all the stress and stuff. You could see the purple bags under his eyes.

"I know what'll get him awake" Kakashi said deviously

The masked ninja raised his hand and slammed it down hard on the horn of the steering wheel.

Quit it dobe!! Yea that'll wake Sasuke up and all my neighbors too!!!!" But he was successful because Sasuke bolted upright and just like Naruto earlier that morning in the Ichimaru restraint painfully hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Whoops he he he, sorry guys…" Kakashi said embarrassed

"You okay Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer Kakashi but leaned forward and placed his head between his knees clutching onto it with his hands. Now Sasuke knew what it felt like to Naruto every time he hit his head…which coincidentally was a lot. It hurt like hell and Sasuke had been fast asleep on his Naruto until damn Kakashi blew that damn horn..."

"We'll call you later Kakashi sensei thanks for the ride and don't waste anymore gas!"

"Got it"

AT this, Naruto Opened his door and slid off of his seat leaving Sasuke bent over in the pain from his head. Naruto when he stood up felt very lightheaded, and he knew exactly why and that's why he had too hurry up and get inside so he could sit down again.

"Sasuke come on, please. Ill give you some ice for your head when we get in my house. I need to redo these bandages on my head anyway…"

Sasuke slid out of the seat after Naruto and stood up. He felt so tired and was highly annoyed by the rude awakening.

"Bye boys" and with that Kakashi backed up and drove away in Sasukes car. This also annoyed him.

Naruto turned around to face the house that he had not seen for a very long time. It wasn't so much an apartment as it was a duplex. It was three houses in a row all set on one story connected into one building barely visible from the moons light. Naruto turned and, without any warning to Sasuke, Naruto lightheadedly started walking towards his house. It was only two blocks or so away from where Kakashi had parked. Of the three connected houses it was the one on the left. Naruto approached it and turned the knob which he had left unlocked for months figuring it was a relatively okay neighborhood and none of his few belongings would mean anything to anyone else. Turning the knob, he started to walk inside until he realized that out of his lightheadedness he had forgotten Sasuke and worst of all it was dark outside. He turned and bolted back down the street tripping and nearly falling on his face as he did so. He turned the corner and ran the three blocks that seemed to have taken no time moments ago. He could see and hear the distraught Sasuke at the end of the street crying out his name and clenching tightly to a street sign.

"Sasuke I'm right here!!" Sasuke turned as a wave of relief swept over him. He was really mad at Naruto for this one. As Naruto ran towards him Sasuke collapsed himself against the street sign bawling into his arms. It wasn't all an act he was very deathly afraid of the dark. Naruto finally caught up to him and sat down on the ground immediately. He was in desperate need of his medicine right now; he was close to fainting but knew he couldn't. How hadn't he heard Sasuke before? How had he just forgotten about the raven? He even surprised himself sometimes. Good thing he had his medication at his house…"

The fear stricken Sasuke didn't even bother to look up when the little fox approached him. He was mad even though he knew it wasn't Narutos fault. All the same he just wanted to get out of this darkness.

After much fighting to catch his breath, Naruto felt so guilt for having left Sasuke behind he just looked at him. There was a scratch on his head from where that dumb Kakashi had blown the horn for the rude awakening and now he was petrified for Naruto leaving him in the darkness. Then there were the things Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't know he knew. He had every reason to be crying again.

"Sasuke I'M sorry…" Naruto reached out his hand to try and touch the raven but Sasuke viciously swatted it away.

"Your always apologizing, then you go and do another thing again and again, eventually I'm sorry doesn't even have a meaning anymore Naruto! It just doesn't. You know I hate the dark so you walk away and leave me in it for 15 minutes!!?" he ended his sentence with another round of tears.

Naruto just sat there stunned. He knew the raven was right though. Naruto felt so bad he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke fought back trying to get Naruto off of him for a moment but gave in and fell into Narutos strong arms.

"Lets go we'll talk later..." Naruto felt so weak he wanted it to be the other way around right now, Sasuke holding him instead. He felt so weak and painfully lightheaded. But, all the same he hugged Sasuke.

Naruto put his arm around the ravens shoulder and Sasuke did just like he did in the lobby of his apartment, buried his face and trusted Naruto to guide him. Naruto painstakingly walked the three blocks back to his apartment with the crying Sasuke by his side.

When at last they had arrived at Naruto apartment, Naruto opened the front door and he and the raven stepped first into the dark room. Naruto hit a light and the room illuminated. Sasuke finally looked up, His eyes taking in the dimly lit room. It was much smaller then Sasuke house. It had one bedroom and a kitchen that also served as the dining room with no bathroom in sight. Naruto let go of Sasuke and walked a little further into the almost empty of furnishings, room. He collapsed onto a small couch in the center of the living room breathing heavily just like he would when coming out of an elevator. Sasuke sat down in a nearby chair in (supposed to be) dining area. "

"Naruto why don't you just go to bed. Ill sleep on the couch..."

Naruto looked over the arm of the couch and glared

"No..." he whispered through clenched breaths I want to sleep….but only with you. Your right all I do is say sorry and, it doesn't do anything anymore" tears ran down Narutos face partially because Sasuke was crying too and partially because the ravens words had really bothered him.

"We have to do something about those scratches on your head Sasu. I'm sor-"he cut himself off

Sasuke looked alarmed, and was starting to feel bad that he was so cold to the little fox when he had left him in the dark.

"Naruto I'm sorry I said that, really I didn't mean it. I was just…" Sasuke paused hating to admit it "Scared."

"I know you didn't mean to leave me…did you? Well, anyways, can we please just go to your bed? My head doesn't hurt that much….physically…but I do have a killer headache..." Sasuke said this as the (now) silent tears rand down his face.

The fox looked over at the raven and saw that he was obviously very tired.

" Alright come on…Ill give you the official grand tour tomorrow for now I'm almost to tired to stand…"

Regardless Naruto stood up and walked the short distance over to Sasuke. Naruto stuck out his hand in front of the raven and Sasuke gratefully took it, deciding he, like so many times before, just couldn't stay mad at his little fox. Standing up the couple walked hand in hand into the bedroom. Sasuke looked around but the room was dark and he couldn't really see anything.

"Do you have ...err…a light you leave on when you sleep?"

"You mean a nightlight?"

"If you want to call it that…yea…"

"Sorry Sasuke I don't and if I do I'm too tired to get up and find it."

Sasuke hated the dark almost as much as Naruto feared elevators. But he decided he would have to deal with it. Both boy stripped down to there boxers and tee-shirts so they could sleep more soundly. Poor Sasuke eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness and Naruto helped him from tripping over everything in the room. Sasuke lay down next to Naruto with his back facing him. Naruto was wondering why Sasuke was already in a bad enough mood and just wanted to go to sleep…In Sasukes arms, but if he got the cold shoulder then that wasn't possible.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sasuke wasn't deliberately ignoring him but he was just thinking about what he had heard from the little fox earlier when he was pretending to be asleep in the car.

"Sasuke if you really need a light I guess I can look around in this stupid house of mine and find it…" Naruto said drowsily

"No I'm okay…ish."

Sasuke wiped the tears out of his eyes before finally turning over to face Naruto. Naruto could see how shiny Sasukes eyes and cheeks were from the rays coming in through the window of the moon.

"No more tears sasu…"

Naruto scooted over to him in the rather small bed of his and wiped the welled up tears from the ravens eyes with his thumbs"

Sasuke smiled a little holding onto Narutos hands and placing them on his shoulders. Naruto got the hint and pulled Sasuke in. He wished it was the other way around and that Sasuke would hold him…but, Sasuke needed him right now.

Sasuke cuddled up into Naruto strong arms as Naruto pulled the covers over the couple.

"I love you naru…"

"Love you too sasu…"

"If you get scared or, its raining again tomorrow or you jus want me, wake me-"

"Shut up…" Sasuke cut him off

Naruto smirked and buried his face in the ravens hair as the too boys drifted off to sleep.

Blood was everywhere.

In his eyes.

His ears,

In his mouth.

It was even stained in his blonde hair.

Sasuke looked down on the bloody corpse of his boyfriend Naruto.

Naruto what happened? Naruto what the hell is happening. Naruto did someone shoot you. No.

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings; the whole room was pitch darkness except for the crimson blood covering his little fox, bleeding out profusely from every part of his body. Narutos eyes were wide….and lifeless.

Naruto, Naruto, NNNNNNOOOOO!! I won't let you get the surgery. I won't!!!

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake the fk up!!! It's just a bad dream!!

Naruto was sitting on top of Sasukes stomach on his knees, shaking him by the shoulders. The raven wasn't waking up and kept yelling something about Naruto getting shot? Naruto was scared and wanted him to wake up.

Sasuke wake up!!!! Naruto grabbed a cup of water and splashed the whole thing in Sasukes face, knowing that he was going to be hearing about this later.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes. The sun was shining and opening the small nearly empty room.

"Naruto! Oh my god, thank god that was a dream only a dream. Naruto slid off of him and Sasuke bolted upright and threw his arms around the little fox.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine it was-it was only a nightmare." Sasuke sighed with relief. For a nightmare it certainly seemed very real. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck several times holding on he didn't want to let go.

Sasuke was afraid that maybe Naruto would here that he knew about the surgery and shushed the little fox as he started to open his mouth and say something.

Sasuke finally pulled away.

"What time is it naru?"

"It's almost 11:30."

Wow it had been a while since Sasuke and Naruto as well, had ever slept that late.

"How do you feel Sasuke?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Yea well your not smartass. Anyways do you feel any better?"

Truth was Sasuke didn't feel better in the least especially after finding out that Naruto might be needing surgery for something very soon. But he lied anyway.

"Yea I feel…okay." The Raven said smiling a small smile for the first time in a while.

"There's my old Sasuke coming back. By the way we had better hurry up around here because well, I kinda didn't bring my pills."

"Dobe!! You know we DO have to take the elevator back up to my apartment today…"

Naruto lowered his head sad. The elevator with no meds….damn did he feels stupid now.

I'M going to go make some breakfast, with my old ass food okay? Any requests prince Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto got off the bed and walked into the other room.

Sasuke looked around Narutos small room. It was painted an old pale yellow and had school blue carpets and wasn't very wide. It had a single window located above the headboard of the barely full size bed that the boys slept in last night. There was a nightstand with a lamp and a box of tissues perched on top of it and that was it.

Sasuke was a little disappointed at seeing Narutos living conditions and wondered why he had never offered Naruto to come and live with him earlier. He had always had and never knew anything less then the wealthy Uchiha apartments left to him by his dead family, and didn't pay attention to those around him. Boy did the raven feel selfish.

The bathroom was an extremely small room with a stand up shower and toilet and one sink (from what Sasuke could see from Narutos bed) and it had 70's wallpaper in it.

Sasuke finally got up and walked into the other room to see Narutos progress on breakfast.

This room did not have much more in it then the bedroom. It consisted of a 2 cushion beige couch pushed up against the wall facing the kitchen. ON either end were 2 tables that looked fifty years old tables with identical lamps on them. Sitting on the coffee table/dining table (like I said the room was small) Were some magazines and that was about it. Poor Naruto didn't even have a TV.

Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch watching the agitated Naruto frustratingly work on what looked like pancakes in the kitchen.

"You know why this it so hard sasu? Because usually for every meal I just eat ramen its so much easier…" he grumbled to the raven. Sasuke didn't reply but was just sitting there wondering why exactly they had come to Narutos place when it didn't look like he had much to take back except his clothes anyways…all the furniture was rented.

"Looks like you've already figure out where everything is Sasuke, so how do you like my castle?"

Naruto waked around the counter and placed to plates with awfully burnt pancakes on the coffee table in front of Sasuke.

"Bone appetite..." the little fox said sarcastically, sitting next to the raven on the couch.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence for a while, eating the burnt pancakes.

Sasuke out down his plate first he managed to make it through half of one and thought that Naruto would be satisfied with that. Moments later Naruto finished too, only he had wiped the plate clean.

"Hey Naruto what do you do around here since you don't have a TV?"

Naruto looked down sadly and turned his head away from Sasuke.

"Training. That's all I had TOO do."

"Sorry…" Sasuke said feeling badly to see Naruto get so glum at the question

"Don't apologize Sasu I always kinda liked training."

Naruto stood up and took his and Sasukes plates to the kitchen sink, Gesturing for Sasuke to follow him into the other room. Sasuke willingly obliged hopping to his feet and following Naruto into the bedroom.

"Lets just hurry up and go back to your house; I need my medicine badly so help me grab my clothes please."

"But don't we need Kakashi with the car so we can put the clothes in it?"

"Oh him? I called him at about 8:00 this morning to come and get us he should be waiting outside." Naruto winked at Sasuke. That was his way of getting revenge on his old sensei for the rude awakening Sasuke got yesterday. Sasuke understood.

It didn't take Sasuke and Naruto very long to clean out the remnants of clothes in the little foxes closet. Most of it was already at Sasukes house, brought there by Sakura. And Naruto didn't really have much anyway. Picking up the clothes by the hanger Naruto and Sasuke opened the front door and carried them outside to Kakashi who was asleep in the BMW.

"Hold this for a second…" Naruto said to Sasuke handing him the clothes he was carrying. The sneaky fox approached the drivers seat door and quietly opened it. Looking around Naruto raised his hand and slammed it hard against the steering wheel horn. It blared loudly right in the sleeping sensei's ears.

"What the fk!!" Kakashi bolted up with the same reaction Sasuke had the previous day hitting his head hard on the low ceiling of the BMW.

"Revenge feels so sweet." Naruto said backing out of the car and Pausing to give Sasuke a kiss on the mouth.

" Yea I bet it does, Ill get you for that one Uzamaki…


	15. Chapter 15

Sasunaru ch. 15

"Shut up and open the trunk…"

"You really need to learn some respect for your elders…"

"Sorry Kakashi sensei I haven't even taken my medicine today so just layoff….dammit"

Regardless, Kakashi pushed the button in the glove compartment of the BMW and the trunk popped open. Sasuke stumbled behind the car and laid Narutos few possessions inside Naruto did the same. Slamming the trunk closed. Naruto was now officially moved out of his old apartment, he didn't feel any regrets though considering how many lonely days of his life he spent in there.

"There Sasuke you can go ahead and get in while I lock up. Sasuke walked to the other side of the car and sat down behind the passengers seat like he did before. But, this time he just wanted to stay as far away from the horn of his car as possible.

Naruto walked up the steps to his old house knowing it would be the last time. He inserted the key into the door and turned it too the left locking it and sliding the key under the mat that the real estate agent was going to pick up later.

Turning to take one last look at his house he started to walk towards the car leaving everything bad that ever happened there behind.

The whole forty five minute trip back to Sasukes (and now Narutos) Apartment was complete silence. Sasuke was deep in thought staring out the window, Naruto was curled over from the pain in his stomach and Kakashi was barely focusing on the road while trying to read icha icha paradise, both with on eye, and it wasn't going so well on his part…

Kakashi after all of his treacherous driving, arrived back at Sasuke apartment with the car in one piece. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all got out of the car this time.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei for driving us…err…you can go now?"

"Not going to invite your old teacher up for tea? Or at least hand over a little money…?"

"NO" Naruto said coldly. He had a reason though, because he felt horrible. It was overdue time for him to take his meds and his heart was racing he had cold sweats and a killer headache. Not to mention his anxiety was so high it was like a volcano about to erupt from Kakashi's horrible driving. Sasuke was just as quiet as he had pretty much been all day.

Kakashi grudgingly handed over the keys to Sasuke and poofed into nothingness, no doubt back to a bar of some kind.

Naruto started making his way to make his way towards the entrance of the building, wobbling dangerously from side to side, and clutching his head where his old gash was.

Sasuke just followed behind him prepared to catch him if he started to fall. Naruto really wasn't looking forward to the upcoming elevator ride, this was one of the worst days he had ever had. Sasuke walked ahead of Naruto and held the door open allowing Naruto to walk through first. Naruto crossed his arms, trying his best to regain some composure.

Walking inside the couple headed in the (now) all too familiar direction of the dreaded elevator.

Sasuke was scared of how Naruto would react this time and was watching him with a close eye to wait and see.

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed the up arrow. Conveniently enough, though not to Naruto, the elevator doors creaked open.

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped inside, Sasuke following close behind. The little foxes heart was already racing with anxiety, he could feel himself close to fainting.

The door began to close and Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Naruto shaking violently.

The door now completely shut. The elevator began to clank loudly and uncomfortable preparing to move upward. And DING! It started to rise.

Poor Narutos stomach immediately tumbled upside down and he hurriedly back up as close as he could to the corner. Sasuke reacted immediately and walked patiently up to the terrified Naruto. Sasuke took the foxes hand and placed them on the shoulders, lifting his up and doing the same on Narutos. He leaned in and pressed the tip of his forehead against Narutos looking deep within his terrified blue eyes. Naruto felt little comfort to this and turned away. Sasuke then pulled the little fox into his chest like so many time before holding onto him in that warm embrace. Naruto wrapped his arms around his embracers strong waist, happy that Sasuke was taking control again because he didn't like that job, feeling it was better suited for the raven. Naruto dug his fingers into the ravens skin as though clinging to him for dear life Sasuke just held him there not wanting the little fox to panic. Naruto found that both through the physical pain today and all his stress he could have quite easily fallen asleep right there but DING! And the ride was over. Just like that. But Naruto didn't budge immediately though he slackened his grip on the ravens sides and looked up are him. Sasuke looked down and couldn't help but smile a little at how pitiful poor Naruto looked. He was sure, that he probably looked the same way only hours before when he was scared to death after being left behind in the dark. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and pressed the elevator button watching as the door creaked open. Sasuke stepped outside first, which even just for that split second he was left in the elevator "alone" nearly scared the fox to death. Naruto walked out after the raven and the doors of the elevator closed behind them. Naruto pushed himself back into Sasuke forcing the raven to hold them as they made there way back to the apartment.

Sasuke took out the key from Narutos back pocket slid it into the lock and opened the door. The two boys walked inside the cozy apartment. Naruto finally hesitantly let go of Sasuke, allowing the raven to walk around and sit the keys down on kitchen counter.

Naruto sat down on the couch miserably clutching onto his head. Sasuke noticed,

"Awww poor naru you look as miserable as I feel do you want a Tylenol?" Sasuke was being meaningful but regardless Naruto snapped "NO dobe!"

Sasuke feeling a little offended walked into the other room to make the bed. Naruto lay there deep in thought thinking about what Kakashi sensei and he had talked about the previous day. Maybe that road trip was a pretty good idea…but obviously Sasuke was the one that would have to drive, so the goal was to cheer him up. And, Naruto definitely wasn't going to get that snapping at him like he was. Time to go butter Sasuke up!

Naruto stood up and walked around the counter to the kitchen popping his three pills, without water, into his mouth. They should relieve his mood, not his headache though. He regretted it almost instantly, feeling the whole trip the pill took to get to his stomach, causing him to lurch over in pain and violently hit his shoulder on the kitchen counter. Naruto scowled clutching, now, onto his painful shoulder.

"Dammit!"

Regaining his composure he walked into the bedroom, pausing for a moment to strip off his shirt figuring his "hot, sexy, body" as he out it in his head, would make Sasuke a little happier. Naruto wasn't feeling good himself but he thought he was up for a little mutual convincing.

Sasuke approached the entrance to there bedroom hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice him. Conveniently enough Sasuke had his back turned to the sneaky blonde and was reaching into the stack of drawers located at the back of the room. Naruto tip toed up slowly sneaking up behind the Raven. Naruto raised his hands and touched his fingertips on both sides sliding his hands onto the ravens tight abdomen. Sasuke jumped a little at first, turning his head to see who it was. Naruto worked his arms around his waist sensually placing his head on Sasukes shoulders and holding him tightly from behind, slowly rocking back and forth.

"I know just how Sasuke likes it…" Naruto thought to himself

Sasuke raised his hands and cupped them over Narutos closing his eyes as they moved from side to side. The Raven leaned his head back to the side and rested his lips by Narutos neck.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love you I love you…" Naruto said playfully

"Why this sudden bout of affection? You just yelled at me and called me a dobe earlier…"

Truth was, Sasuke knew that Naruto obviously wanted something because he was acting just like he did at the Ichimaru restraunt the previous day, but Sasuke would happily play along, he knew, Naruto knew, exactly how to turn him on. He WAS doing all the right things so far after all.

"Oh nothing I just wanted you to know that…you mean the world to me Sasu."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck massaging, suckling the moment, and working his way up to his soft lips. The raven turned around in Narutos strong arms Leaning back slightly and pushing his abdomen forward to feel against Narutos. Things hadn't been this hot for a while. Sasuke sucked on Naruto bottom lips opening his mouth wide and closing it. Naruto took one hand up placing it on Sasukes face to steady it as they vigorously made out. Naruto was really getting into now as the thought of buttering him up turned to thought of…more pleasurable…things. Naruto took a step forward and pushed Sasuke back on the bed. Sasuke stripped himself of his shirt as the intensity of the kissing increased. Naruto, being the multi-tasker that he is caressed everywhere he could reach on the ravens chest as there topless bodies rubbed together on top of one another.

One thing led to another as Naruto reached down first towards the zipper of Sasukes pants but he stopped himself before the infatuated and distracted raven noticed, because he remembered he was a man with a mission. Instead he just held on to the top of his pants as he removed his lips from Sasukes and kissed his neck and his chest, working his way down the stomach. Sasuke cringed in delight. Narutos plan was working to perfection, he could see the fun road trip in there future flying before his eyes.

"Mmmmmm Naruto…that was so good…that was great! Lets save the rest for later, if you know what I mean" Sasuke winked breathing heavily from all the effort. Sasuke adjusted himself lying down vertically on the bed with his head on the pillow. Naruto was lying on top of his legs with his chin propped up on 2 balled up fists, staring at Sasuke with eyes demanding that he go the whole way. But now was his chance to ask Sasuke about vacation. Naruto laid his hands flat on the ravens shirtless stomach and laid his head down on top looking now, at the wall to the left of the way he was laying.

"I knew all that you needed was a little naru-therapy Sasuke" Naruto laughed

"Well I definitely feel way better, and less depressed." Sasuke was secret wondering in his mind if this would be one of the last times he would have an opportunity to make out with the little fox like that, but brushed it away.

"I'M glad Sasuke…hey I was wondering something…you know how you said that maybe we should take a vacation to clear our heads? Well...are you still feeling up to it?"

Sasuke smirked. All that to something that Sasuke himself had recommended?

"Well yea…of course…yea after I feel a little better. Which I can guarantee will be soon if we do this more often (meaning the make out sessions)…"

"Good…" Naruto got his way again and was satisfied either way. The effort was definitely worth it.

"Let's go make some dinner so we can finish what we started…"

Naruto was all for the ravens suggestion.

Naruto got off of Sasuke and stood up leaning back and snapping his broad shoulders. Sasuke sat back and admired, standing up and doing the same thing, but Naruto didn't have the same resistance as Sasuke couldn't even stand having a hot shirtless guy in front of him without touching. He hugged Sasuke just to feel his body again.

The shirtless boys walked back into the living room then turned staring at each other with a well-who's-gonna-cook? Kind of expression, agreeing with there eyes to instead, order food.

"What do you want naru?"

"Pizza hut."

"No I want Chinese"

"No pizza hut.

"How about ramen we both like ramen?" the fox said half laughing

"All right we'll order Ichimaru…"

Sasuke was the one to call and just to distract him and make him laugh while he was ordering, Naruto stood in front of him, teasingly running his fingers up and down his own body. Sasuke smiled with approval only half listening to the man on the other end.

Both boys felt remarkably better.

But for how long was this feeling of elation going to last?

Whoop whoop!!! Im so good this one is one of my favs yet!! tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Sasunaru ch. 16

4 days later

Sasuke put the final dot down. Letting the pen fall as it was. After four days of Intensive and Invasive planning him and Naruto had finally decided on a finally destination and all the places they would stop at on the way there. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke lap while the raven was deep in thought writing out everything they had decided upon out on several carelessly strewn post its.

"Umm...Sasuke?" Naruto said awkwardly looking at the raven intense face focusing on the paper.

"What?" he snapped back

"Why don't-why don't we just err…look it up on mapquest and print it?

Sasuke just scowled at the little fox sitting his lap. Naruto shrugged it off and went back to tracing circles with his finger on Sasukes chest.

The two boys had decided that they wanted to make the final destination somewhere where, it wasn't too crowded, where there weren't a lot of people, somewhere where they both could relax and wind down. Having searched numerous places all over the map they had finally decided upon a final destination, the southern mountains just off of Takigakure in the land of the waterfall. Naruto had always wanted to go there since long before he got sick, and knew it was beautiful. Sasuke just wanted to make Naruto happy, besides mountains gave a good opportunity to clear up something he had been meaning to ask the little fox about…

On there they were going to leave there car at the airport in Yukigakure in the land of snow which mean they had to pack for cold weather. The only thing that Naruto didn't agree with but Sasuke insisted upon was the thirteen hour flight from Takigakure. Naruto knew without even guessing jus how miserable he would be. If he thought elevators were bad, he absolutely dreaded going on a plane, but was sure that the long trip there, and back, would be worth it in the end. They were going to leave good ole' Kakashi sensei to watch over the house in there absence and would be leaving in 5 days.

Sasuke leaned is head back resting his sore eyes. He been working on he directions for Kakashi, list of things to get, planned packing lists, non stop for 4 days, and all Naruto did was site nearby and wait. Sasuke was the one who was over stressed and depressed, yea he had most of the work load.

"Naruto, You dobe cant you be a little bit more helpful? This vacation isn't cheap and there's a lot of planning and arrangi-"

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke forcefully keeping him from talking anymore. Sasuke pulled away angrily. Naruto hadn't heard a word he just said.

Sasuke stood up and the comfortable Naruto went flying out of his lap sitting baffled on the floor for a minute.

"Okay really Sasuke, sorry. But don't get to over stressed then you already are because, it's a vacation, not a death sentence."

"Naruto I know that but if we forget even one thing it could ruin the whole trip!"

Sasuke sat down on a kitchen chair and buried his face in his cupped hands. Naruto thought he was really overreacting and was really feeling to lightheaded to focus on one thing anyway.

Four days choked slowly by. Sasuke remained snappy, jumpy (even as much as Naruto when he didn't have his pills) and frustrated the whole time and Naruto wasn't really being much of a help. You could have cut the tension with a knife...

Sasuke walked all over the house packing every thing that there was even the smallest chance that they may just need it, including the ones that were impossible, which included, Tampons, Hair rollers, and a glass bowl.

"What the hell is he gonna do with those!!!? And why are they in our house?!?!?!?"

Naruto decided he didn't know and he SURE didn't want to know.

That wasn't the worst of it though. The only people going on this trip with them to the mountains were Sasuke and himself, but Sasuke had already filled up 4 large sized square containers. Only 2 of which actually contained there clothes, just giving them that much more to carry.

It was the night before the last day before they left, and Naruto was a man with a plan.

He was going to empty out everything Sasuke did and start from scratch. Making sure Sasuke was asleep he slid out inch by inch from the ravens grasp and just like in those films put a pillow where he once was. Naruto crept out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him and got to work.

It was dark so he couldn't see most of what he was doing and had to rely most on feel, not a good idea…

By the time he finished, nearly 2 hours had passed. Turns out carefully feeling things really didn't make the job go very quickly. He knew he had to get up in less then an hour for his flight at 5 a.m, and that he would probably have to deal with a fiery mad Sasuke. Naruto quietly tiptoed back to the door. He knew Sasuke would find out anyway about Naruto Unpacking everything he had just finished but either way he was remaining cautious of waking the raven up. Every sound he made was 10 times louder in the darkness. He quietly slid open the door and slid right back in this pot he was in Sasukes arms when he first got up. Cuddling himself into Sasuke chest Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke wont suspect a thing…" he thought drowsily even in his head and soon drifted off into the one hour of sleep that he had left.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sasuke alarm clock rang right on the dot. It was 5 o'clock and still dark outside. There scheduled flight from Yukigakure, would be leaving at 7:45 giving them a little more then 2 hours to get ready get everything in the car, get on the road and last, get on the (dreaded) (at least to Naruto) plane.

Sasuke flung his arm to the side and his the alarm clock so hard with one fist, it fell of the nightstand. This woke up the extremely sleep deprived Naruto whose head was resting on the ravens chest.

"Sorry Naruto." He muttered grudgingly between pursed lips.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge it he could barely hold his eyes open and wasn't feeling too great because of it... Naruto lifted his head off of Sasuke as Sasuke swung his legs over the side of them bed and rose to his feet. Naruto rested his head on a nearby pillow and watched as Sasuke searched for the warm outfit he had set out yesterday to wear.

"Dammit, where is it!"

Naruto lifted his head up slightly to see what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh yea...I remember now it's in the living room…"

"No!" Naruto bolted up, and ran over standing in front of the door.

"What is it?" Sasuke said alarmed

"Umm I'll go and get it for you sasu, just wait right-right there!"

The shirtless Naruto ran into the other, colder room, and grabbed Sasukes previously planned ensemble. He wanted to keep Sasuke in at least and Ok mood for as long as possible. He walked back in the room back into the room with the outfit in his hands, hurriedly closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Naruto…I'm going to take a quick shower, maybe it will wake me up a little better. Want to join me?"

Naruto was very flattered, but didn't feel like at the moment he wasn't up for anything except a little more sleep.

"No thanks sasu…"

"Suit yourself" Sasuke shrugged and threw a towel over his shoulder. The raven walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Naruto Slid down the door that he was leaning on, curled into a ball and went right back to sleep, this way he would know when Sasuke was leaving the room.

Naruto agreed that that certainly was a quick shower, not long after he had fallen asleep the door to the bathroom creaked open again and Sasuke only wrapped in a towel stepped out.

The raven smiled at the little fox lying on the ground. Not soon after Naruto Yawned and rose to his feet scratching his head. He drowsily walked over to Sasuke, who was raiding trough the closet looking for the bottle of lotion.

"Naruto you really should take a shower it would wake you up…"

Naruto just continued to sway dangerously on this spot

"Did you not get enough sleep last night? Here at least get dressed-"

Naruto plopped forward where Sasuke was standing and the raven caught him in his arms. Naruto was really starting to regret unpacking those bags now.

"Sorry Naruto no time for more sleeping…" Sasuke patted Naruto on the back and the fox lifted his head.

With a quick kiss from Sasuke on the forehead, the raven hoisted the tired fix back onto his feet and walked back into the bathroom to change into his clothes. Naruto slapped himself across the face, waking him up a little.

"Stay focused Naruto you have a lot to do today."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed where the clothes Sasuke had set out for him to wear to the land of snow still sat. It was a green hoodie, light brown cargo pants, an orange tee-shirt to go under it, a scarf an extremely puffy winter jacket and a hat. For now Naruto slipped on the cargos, tee-shirt and hoodie.

Sasuke walked through the door wearing an almost identical outfit to Narutos except he had a blue zip up pullover sweater and jeans. The raven walked over to Naruto and hugged him around the neck,

"Want to go and watch the sun go up?" Sasuke whispered into his ear sensually

Wow that shower really did put the raven in a better mood then he had been in all week.

"Id love too..." Naruto whispered back putting his hands on the ravens waist.

"We'll have to go faster though because it will be up soon."

"Come on naru lets get going."

Sasuke pulled away and grasped onto Narutos hand, pulling him towards the door. He had to go now; there was no other way to put it off any longer. Sasuke hit the light and walked through the door with Naruto into the living room.

"Let's just wait till we get to the airport for breakfast okay?"

"Naruto nodded nervously and gripped onto Sasuke hand more tightly as they turned the corner to where the luggage was sitting.

"One, two." He counted off pointing at the suitcases "Good job Naruto."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Had he just said good job?

"You mean you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Hwy would I be!!!! I packed those suitcases because I knew you would be too lazy to carry them just like you were too lazy to help me make plan our trip. I knew you would do something like that, and besides I already did all the work."

Narutos mouth stood ajar as he stared at the raven. Wow you really couldn't get much passed Sasuke could you? He should have known he wasn't serious when he packed those extra strength tampons…But all together he was relieved that Sasuke wasn't mad.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto evilly and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto wiped it off po'ed about having got up that early for no reason.

"Go and get that winter jacket so we can get going okay?"

Naruto walked into the other room and slipped on the rather poof jacket and scarf and hat, then walked back into the living room. Sasuke was making his rounds around the house making sure that everything was turned off one last time.

"Okay Naruto we can start heading out now…you can take your medicine in the car."

Sasuke slipped the car keys and directions to the airport into his pocket and grabbed onto the handle or his luggage box. Naruto did the same.

"Well, farewell house!!!! See you in a week or whenever the hell we feel like coming back!

"You're sure we have everything packed right?"

"Yea…?" Sasuke replied sounding very unsure.

Sasuke opened the door to the apartment allowing Naruto to walk through first and Sasuke followed locking the door behind him.

"Come on Naruto let's hurry…" It was nearing 5:45 now and the sun was about to start rising. Naruto sleepily dragged his feet down the long hallway towards the dreaded elevator. His fatigue was so extreme he had to think right, left, right, left as he walked, pulling his weeks worth of luggage behind him. Sasuke noticed but knew in the back of his mind that Naruto would have to wake up when they got in the elevator.

The couple turned a corner and they had reached it. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed the up arrow calling the elevator up to there floor. They waited for a moment as the elevator began to creak down from the top of the building. Narutos heart, or course, began to race faster.

Naruto grabbed the ravens hand as the elevator door slid open and was unsurprisingly empty (what other person would be up this early when it was still dark outside). Sasuke made a move to step inside but Narutos feet were rooted firmly to the ground.

"Come on Naruto! The door is going to close!" and if it did it was going to close on there hands since Sasuke was in the elevator and Naruto was outside of it. The elevator door began to close and at the last moment Naruto came back to reality a hopped in just as the door clanked shut.

"Naruto what he hell! Do you want to get closed in the door?"

Tears sprang out of Narutos eyes as the elevator started to move slowly downward to the ground floor. Sasuke feeling a little guilty walked over to Naruto who was clutching his stomach from the weird sensation that had erupted.

"Sorry Naruto I know you're tired and haven't taken your pills and stuff…sorry"

Naruto stood facing the corner burying himself in it. Sasuke comfortingly walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around the fox's waist and sprawled the other over his shoulder across his chest. Resting his head near the little fox's ear.

"You know you better get used to this, you live here now naru, not to mention we have a thirteen hour flight ahead of us."

A chill ran down Narutos spine as fresh tears ran down his face. Once you got on an airplane there was no turning back, and in this case for thirteen hours. He was really starting to wonder if this was a very good idea…

Narutos mind was flashing with a bunch of strange images as the elevator flew lower and lower. The fox reached his arms back and clung onto Sasukes jacket.

"Its okay Naruto, think of the beautiful sunrise we always wanted to see but never woke up for it."

Naruto turned around and looked Sasuke in the eyes as the elevator came to a screeching halt.

Between sobs the little fox managed to get out

"S-Sasuke I don't know if I can h-handle that long of a flight I mean, I've never been on a plane before and who wants to be scared to death for that long of a flight."

Sasuke didn't answer and just pulled Narutos head gently under his chin and held him tightly in his arms for a few seconds more.

"Okay let's get out now…" He released one arm off of Naruto and pressed the button, watching as the door opened with a ding!

Naruto walked out of the elevator and Sasuke walked closely behind, unfortunately for the raven just like before there were no lights on. He took a deep breath and held onto his luggage tighter.

Naruto looked up with his tear stained face at Sasuke in the dark room. Naruto was still a little spooked by the elevator but had recently learned the hard way just how scared Sasuke was of the dark.

"Sasuke I'm right h-here okay?" Sasuke reached out with his hand and Naruto could only tell by the shudder of his movement. Naruto gave the raven his hand and Sasuke blindly pulled himself towards Naruto and wrapped his arms around his clung onto the front of his shirt, and covered his eyes in the fox's chest.

"Sasuke you asked me what I'M going to do when we got on the pla-plane well what are you going to do when it gets dark on the plane."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied grudgingly, his voice muffled into Narutos hoodie.

"Awww...no need to be so mean." Naruto replied sarcastically as he smiled for the first time this morning, He wrapped his arm around Sasuke and rocked him back and fourth alternating from either foot.

"Like you said sasu, we better hurry. The sun is about to come up."

Sasuke unhooked himself from clenching onto Narutos chest and Naruto wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulders as they began to walk. Sasuke had his eyes buried this time, in Naruto arm. Naruto and Sasuke walked dragging there suitcases with them and turned a corner where you could see the very dim light coming from the door at the end of the hall. Naruto pushed the door open as a wave of cold air spread over him and he dropped his arm off of Sasuke, who finally looked up. They walked over to a nearby bench where Sasuke sat down. Naruto came over and sat down on the ravens horizontally on the ravens lap with his legs sprawled across the rest of the bench. He cupped his hand around the raven's neck and leaned his forehead against his lovers, staring deep into his eyes.

"Sasuke you know I think I actually may have a pretty good time on this trip…"

"Well I hope so these plane tickets aren't cheap." Naruto flinched when he said plane…that is the only thing he was dreading.

" Naruto you know I think you'll be okay, you've never flown before and, neither have I so who knows, it may feel nothing like whatever that sensation it is you get when you take the elevator! Besides if it does then it would only be for take off and lift off….."

"Shut up Sasuke you're not helping."

Sasuke leaned forward and planted a comforting kiss on Narutos lisp as an orange light from the rising sun settled around them. It warm rays reflected in the boy eyes as they turned to look at the beautiful site, like a new hope for them rising into the sky, it was beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sasuke turn the music down some!"

"Alright alright but I don't see how you can sleep over these steep mountain dobe, my ears hurt so much."

Naruto and Sasuke were about 3 quarters of the way to the Yukigakure airport, and it was getting colder as they got closer to the land of snow. There was already over 3 inches of snow caking the ground. Naruto was trying to sleep in the backseat with a nauseated stomach and they had already stopped three times for the poor little fox to hurl. Naruto was also waking up momentarily and complaining profusely about things that didn't matter. The extra blanket that Naruto saved out of the false suitcase Sasuke made was really coming in hand though because it at least shut Naruto up about the heat getting to high.

Sasuke drove on further lightly listening to the barely audible rock music emanating from the speakers of the car. He was feeling a little bit happier because they were almost there and would make it in time to get to the airport and still have time to eat something.

"Naruto it should only be about another 10 minutes or so, so…..get up!" He screamed the last part which did wake the fox up but he sure wasn't happy.

"Sasuke what the FK! Why do you always do that too me you know I haven't even taken my pills …UGGHHH!!! I hate you!" Naruto just clutched his head; boy did he have a headache from all that stupid rock music Sasuke was playing.

Sasuke's eye widened and he looked at Naruto in his rear view mirror. Though he knew that Naruto probably didn't mean it, he'd never said I hate you before…

"Sorry naru…but aren't you excited?"

"Woo-hoo!" don't I look so happy?" he said sarcastically in a very dreary voice.

"Whatever…"

"Next time don't wake me up like that in case you didn't learn from Kakashi…"

"Whatever"

Sasuke just decided not to talk Naruto just needed his medicine

Sasuke finally arrived and took the exit towards terminal 4 of the airport. They sat in traffic for a good five minutes before Sasuke finally found the spot where he was assigned to leave his car while they enjoyed there vacation. Spot f7.

"Sasuke…? Before we get out can I ask you something?

"Yea sure, what? Sasuke replied unto enthusiastically

"Well, do you, will you, will you always love me no matter what h-happens?"

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto puzzled by this strange question but then something hit him in the stomach like being stepped on by and elephant, he recalled the conversation he had heard earlier that month between Naruto and Kakashi. He quickly wiped away the tears that rushed to his eyes.

"Naruto, why are you asking me this?"

"Well I just have my reasons. Will you Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and looked the tired Naruto square in the eye as he barely held back tears.

"Naruto of course I will."

Naruto smiled a weak smile.

The raven and the little fox got out of the car, and stepped into thee extremely cold ankle high snow, wading through it Sasuke walked over and popped the trunk open. Sasuke walked to the back of the car and took out there luggage.

"Do you want me to carry it? Watch your feet too when your walking okay there ice under this" Sasuke asked Naruto who was barely standing from his fatigue

"No thanks sasu I'm fine…and okay" The little fox replied unconvincingly

Sasuke closed the trunk and made sure that all the car door were closed before walking the couple started walking towards the airport for the long trip ahead of them. He pressed the button on his keys and the car locked.

The Yukigakure airport was international and had thousands and thousands of planes come to and from it every week. It was a large overall purple building that was split into 16 terminals. One upside to this huge airport was that it didn't have much security and was relatively safe. But it being so large, people got lost in it a lot.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the automatic front door and into the large and not Very crowded main terminal. There were people sitting everywhere waiting for flights, and stores restaurants and water fountains everywhere. Sasuke grabbed onto Narutos hand he was afraid of them getting separated and he or even worse Naruto who couldn't take his pills till he got on the plane would. Naruto held on tightly he wasn't stupid he knew he would get lost, panic and probably run around like a maniac searching for Sasuke. Naruto walked forward to a large desk with conveyer belts that would take there luggage to the corresponding flight. Sasuke walked up to a nice looking Middle aged red haired women. She was glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto smiling at how ht they were, especially the dark haired one. Naruto noticed and wrapped and wrapped his arm round Sasuke neck from behind and rested his face on the back of his neck. This was the blondes; subtle way of saying back the hell up, the women stopped smiling.

Sasuke reached one hand up and stroked the hair around his neck he really felt bad now for making Naruto stay up that late.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yea we have a flight to Takigakure scheduled for 7:00."

The woman began typing something rapidly into the computer and printed off a tag which she stuck on the handles of both of there bags and sent them down the conveyer belt.

"They will be put on the plane shortly and delivered to your respective location."

"Thank you mam."

Sasuke pulled Narutos arms from around him and took his hand. Sasuke was dieing of Hunger and just wanted something to eat. Naruto sat next to Sasuke on a nearby bench Naruto rested his head on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke just reached over and stroked his fingers through his hair

"Are you hungry naru? We don't have that much time before they start boarding."

Narutos stomach turned over. He was going to have to get on the plane now, there was no turning back.

"Well. Are you?

"NO I'm not hungry at all. In fact I'm still feeling sick. Besides it will all come up as soon as I get on that damn plane."

Sasuke knew he was probably right about that but Naruto couldn't NOT eat all day!

"Naruto you have to eat something we have a thirteen hour flight ahead of us."

"Ill be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"Then eat something."

"No"

"Fine then starve."

Of course Sasuke didn't mean it; he knew how to get Naruto to eat.

"Well I'm hungry and I'm gonna get a big delicious ramen filled breakfast just for me…"

Naruto didn't even show a sign that he noticed what Sasuke said, much less perk up at the sound of ramen.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down a long Hallway not too far from there Gate where they knew it would be easy to find there way back. Noise was bustling all around them and it was really getting to Naruto now, Sasuke being the nice person he is, was comforting him. Sasuke looked all around there were dozens of different kinds of restaurants Sushi, Mexican, Chinese…. Sasuke decided that even though it wasn't his favorite he was going to go with Ramen if he could find one because Naruto could never resist. After what seemed like a long time of scouting and following maps Sasuke finally found a ramen shop. Naruto looked up bit didn't even make any expression when he looked up and saw what type of shop it was. They walked inside and sat down on the barstools. Naruto scooted his chair closer to Sasuke, no pills, really loud airports, the smell of the restaurant, and all the stress of the upcoming flight weren't sitting to well with his stomach.

"What would you like to order sir?" The man apparently the head chef of this ramen restraint was definitely not the one they were used to back in konoha. He was very fat and had a warm beard (maybe because he lived in the land of snow) all of his face. But he looked kind of like a big jolly Santa Claus.

"Yes please Id like the-"he glanced over at Naruto to make sure he was listening "Barbeque Pork Ramen with extra-err- everything?"

The chef smiled and nodded his head

"And for you friend here?

"Not hungry." Naruto said quickly afraid to leave his mouth open for too long

The chef shrugged and walked away.

Sasuke slammed his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

"Naruto if I get your p-pills will that make you eat?!"

"Cant do that there on the plane!"

Sasuke depressingly gave up and sat in silence until the chef put a delicious smelling bowl of ramen right in front of him.

"Gee temptation is a bitch…" Sasuke said slurping on the hot noodles and putting them in his mouth slowly.

"Bet you want a bite don't you Naruto? We both know you've never been one to turn down ramen…"

Naruto thought for a moment his stomach was absolutely killing him why couldn't Sasuke get that. But maybe if he took one bite of his beloved ramen, not because he wanted too, but to satisfy Sasuke he'd shut up.

"Fine dammit!!! Ill take one damn bite if you'll shut up Dobe!"

Naruto smirked he knew Naruto would come through.

Sasuke held out the bowl and chopsticks to Naruto who took them and ate one bite of noodles….and hurled all over the floor. As soon as the food touched his esophagus he curled over, gagged and vomited it, and and a mixture of water and stomach acid from his empty stomach. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was but immediately turned away and left upon seeing the mess all over the ramen shops floor and Naruto was embarrassed as hell and his heart was racing. Was this one of those times where you say "I told you so?" Naruto got up and ran out crying in streaks from all the embarrassment he had just suffered. Sasuke sat there baffled for a second shaking his head, he came back to reality. Had that really just happened?

"Oh no…Shit I have to go find him" Without even thanking Naruto left the money on top of the counter and bolted out of the shop leaving the mess to be cleaned up by the owner. He felt so bad for making Naruto do something he knew he didn't want to do. Sasuke ran around the airport. He bolted in and out of all the shops he passed.

"Naruto?!?!?! Where the hell did you go? He screamed aloud hoping that Naruto might here him "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke eyes bolted as he saw a green blur run by and into a door at the end of the long hallway through the crowds. Wasn't Naruto wearing a green Jacket? Sasuke dashed running at top speed knocking people out of the way as he ran towards the door that Naruto had just walked through. He approached it, it was the mens restroom. He stopped for a minute to Gain his breath, He felt unconfident about the upcoming situation. Pushing the door open he walked inside. Naruto wasn't visible but he could hear the clearly audible whimpering coming from an echoic room through another door that was linked to the one he was standing in. He walked up to that door and pushed it open. It was a small shower room with three shower heads that seemed like it could fit the maximum of two people. Naruto was sitting down on the Grosse airport shower floor with his back to the wall by the door staring at the wall directly opposite him.

"Naruto…umm come on lets umm get out of here were about to miss our flight…"

The truth was the raven couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Why did you do that? Humiliate me in front of the whole restraint when I told you-I told you I couldn't fking hold it down…."

"I know and I'm really sorry but please let's get out of this gross room its freezing in here and its d-dark…" Sasuke hated the dark….

Noticing on Narutos face that his apology must not have sounded very real; he understood why too…

Sasuke squatted down next to Naruto at shoulder level. He sat in front of him with his feet on either side of Narutos legs, and leaning on his knees.

"I'm sorry." Naruto leaned forward into Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the foxes back and squeezed him tightly. Naruto looked up again and Sasuke took the two thumbs from either finger and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything but got up and so did Sasuke and gave each other one last long hug before walking back out.

"You know…" Naruto said clearing his throat "I didn't say I forgive you...becuse now I feel worse then shit."

He sounded worse then shit too it sounded like every word was choked out

"Let's just go back to the terminal seating and then we can talk okay? We can talk there…." Sasuke replied sadly

They walked a little ways back. Passed the ramen restraint where Naruto could feel accusing eyes on the back of his head, and passed all the numerous other restaurants and shops back to the terminal. They sat down in seats near the gates they would be boarding the plane through. Sasuke still had his Backpack that had there boarding passes and other necessary things in it, he pulled out the passes.

"Sasuke you said you'd talk."  
"Well what do you want me to say?"

"That was embarrassing don't you feel bad at all?"

Of course Sasuke felt bad couldn't he see that?

"Naruto I'm sorry what else can I say. Ill never does it again I just didn't want you to be like uncomfortable on the plane…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He seemed to always be perfect. And it was always him Naruto who made the mistakes. Sasuke always had a good reason for everything he did.

"All passengers for flight 65849 to Takigakure International Airport are now to board. Repeat all passengers for flight 65849 to Takigakure international Airport are now to board. Thank You for choosing Southwest airlines."

That was there flight.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Relax Naru, take your time…"

"Sasuke I-I can't do t-this…"

"It's going to be worth it trust me…"

"I can't do this."

"Naruto yes you can okay? I'm right here and if you feel like your going to-throw up- again…tell me okay? A step at a time. Naruto didn't look like he felt any better.

"Come on we have to go."

Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto up under the arms with him.

"Ticket please."

Sasuke handed the Flight attendant the two boarding passes.

"Your all clear dears have a good flight."

Sasuke walked slowly next to Naruto in the very close spaced cloth terminal connected to the plane. A captain was standing ahead getting everyone. Sasuke muttered a barely audible. The plane they were on had five scenes up the row in the center and two seats on both sides and looked like it could sit about 300-400 passengers. Sasuke didn't buy a ticket in coach though he got one in first class, more for Narutos comfort so he didn't have all those people to look at him. IN firs class it was much more spacious and comfortable.

"Were at seats A6 and-"he paused "A19?" "Okay Naru I don't mean to freak our out even more you know because I'm going t get this resolved but our seats aren't exactly next to each other." He whispered rapidly in Narutos ear. Narutos eyes widened he was not going to NOT sit by Sasuke that just wasn't happening someone was going to have to move. Sasuke found his seat In A19. It was one on the outer side of the plane where there were two seats next to each other. A7 was already filled though by a very fat space consuming man whose butt cheeks hung over the sides of the seat.

"Umm excuse me sir but I was wondering if maybe you might be willing to …err…move?

The man looked up. He had chocolate doughnut smeared all around his mouth.

"What for?"

"Well me and him (he nodded towards Naruto) got our seats separate and we really need to sit together…"

"Who's that? Your little boyfriend?" He said cackling loudly

Sasuke was annoyed now he was being so arrogant

"Yea that's exactly what he is and I love Him and want to sit by him besides, he's never been on a plane before...sooo get your fatass up and go to seat A19!!

"Okay friend no need to get hostile!"

The fat guy rose out of his seat and clumsily moved his way to the other side of the plane.

"Naruto do you want to window seat?"

Naruto nodded he just wanted to have Sasuke there and that was it. Naruto sat down in the seat while Sasuke put his luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down next to him. Naruto was clutching onto the seat for ear life even though the plane had only just turned a little to get onto the runway.

"Come here Naruto...its okay." Sasuke put his arm around Narutos shoulders and Naruto leaned his head on the ravens shoulder. Sasuke stroked his arm up and down. He just wanted to keep Naruto relaxed. Of he got hysterical like he did in the elevator then it would be 20 times worse.

"Attention passengers we will now be taking off the runway we will be up in the air in 5 minutes."

The plane drove through the snow and towards the runway. Gathering speed and stopping at a line about 800 feet away from the ramp

"Naruto really its okay you don't have to worry...shhh…"

Naruto was shaking violently and rapidly turning his head from side to side as all the other first class passengers sat there relaxed. The plane started to gather speed as it raced towards the ramo Naruto was sitting on the edge of his seat. Truth be told Sasuke was pretty nervous too, he'd never been on a plane before either.

"Naruto you're going to break your neck if you keep doing that…come here"

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest in his arms and held him there. He put up the arm that separated the two chairs and Naruto scooted over towards him.

"Sasuke…i know this may sound childish but…hold me…because, damn i'm scared…" Sasuke did exactly that and slund one arms behind Naruto about hip level and held the little fox too him. Naruto eye filled up with tears and he just kept

shaking. The plane gained speed and reached the ramp at last. Turning at an angle and soaring into the air. Narutos stomach was doing back flips as he grasped tightly onto the front of Sasukes jacket. It seemed like it was going to rip. He buried his face into Sasukes chest and screamed silently with uncontrollable tremors. Sasuke wasn't feeling so comfortable either but knew he had to keep his eyes on Naruto.

"Shh Naruto is okay. Really its alright see were going flat again and then it will be just feel like were sitting down in a building….I hope…"

But sasuke was right. Seconds later the plane went out of the ange towards the sky and was flat just like walking around a building. Sasuke sighed with relief but Naruto, was still, crying, shaking and not looking up.But Sasukes stomach was killing him.

For the next three hours or so Naruto slept away his morning fatigue cradled in Sasukes arms. He didn't even bother looking up and dint notice that the plane had come to "normal ground". Sasuke was half asleep with Naruto knocked out in his lap. The raven wanted to catch some shut eye too but couldn't, he could feel all the ramen swishing around is his nauseated stomach. He knew now how Naruto was feeling before they got on the plane. The smeel eminating from the first class food preparation area wasn't helping his nausea much easier, they were serving the first meals of the trip. One of the male flight attendants was only about to get to sasuke so he decided to wake Naruto up.

"Naru. Naruto wake up." He shook him very lightly, after all the last thing he wanted to do was surprise and case another ramen incedent.

Sasuke spoke, barely opening his lips at fear that he might curl over and do another Naruto.

"Naruto wake up it's time to eat. And you don't have to if you don't want too." Sasuke kissed him on the top of the head as the little fox opened his eyes and looked around. Realizing he was still on the plane he sat up quickly and threw his arms around Sasuke neck and put his face in Sasuke shoulder.

"I'm not hungry Sasuke. Bt how long was I asleep?"

"3 hours or so.."

Naruto flinched. Wonderful, Only ten more hours to go. He couldn't stand it. Sasuke stroked Narutos hair before the blonde sat up clutching his stomach, but, sitting up in his seat.

Sasuke turned his back to the blonde so he could face the approaching flight attendant.

The shiny name plate on his jacket said his name was Frank and he was from Boston.

"Hey ur friend der, he dudn't u look so good…"

"Gee thanks for pointing that out. Is everyone on this flight so nosy…."

But Frank didn't hear him.

"SO uh hat can I uh getcha? It either beef Stroga-whatever or you can have the garden salad."

"One second..."

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was leaning his head on the side of the plane and looks as miserable as Sasukes stomach felt.

"Naruto which do you want?" Sasuke leaned on him softly and kissed him on the cheek

"Whatever you want sasu is fine with me, you're the one eating it…" Naruto whispered

Sasuke turned back to the fat Boston accented flight attendant who unsanitarilly was picking his ear with his finger. Sasuke winced.

"So uh I take it he uh not just ur friend ay?"

"Why are you people so nosy? Do you really care? Just give me the fucking Salad."

"No need to get so touchy…"

The attendant halfheartedly sat the trey down in front of Sasuke on the fold out table.

"He's my boyfriend. And he's really sick right now, obviously, and doesn't want noisy fat flight attendants who have never been laid in there-" Sasuke stopped after all he did have to spend 10 more hours on the plane with this man.

"Ya know you coulda just said that…" Frank mumbled and he walked forward to the next seat grumbling under his breath.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Ill Live. You were right it doesn't feel as horrible as the take off after we get up in the air, and my stomach isn't hurting that much either. But I need my pills."

Sasuke clutched his own stomach as a woman with a buggy full of treys passed by and it knocked him in the face.

"I should be asking you the same question Sasuke do you feel okay?" Sasuke made a quick gagging motion grabbing the air sickness bag out of the compartment of the seat in front of them fortunately, it was a false alarm.

"Do I LOOK like I feel okay Naruto? Sasuke was leaning down talking into the bag. Naruto rubbed him on the back. "Well honestly no you look as bad as I felt earlier. But here's something interesting did you know that where were going is 4 hours behind? That's why it's dark outside." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto then turned and looked down the aisle for a flight attendant.

"Mama excuse me mam can I ask you something?"

"Of course cutie…" The young lady said back, she looked to be barely older then Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm flattered but I'm happily taken. When are they going to turn the lights to the plane off and let everyone who wants too try to sleep?"

"Why hon in about 5 minutes actually. You had better be finishin that salad up were bout' to start throwing away all they-at trash."

"T-thank you."

Wonderful it was going to go dark on the plain very soon and he was feeling sick and that wouldn't do any better in the darkness.

Sasuke turned back around. Naruto was already munching away lightly on the one salad that he'd taken. Sasuke leaned forward and put his head in his arms on the table and tried to tune him out only coming back up to throw away the trey when the lady with a trash bag came back around.

"Attention passengers we will now be switching to auto pilot and all lights on the plane will be turned off so please put all expensive belongings away at this time and enjoy your rest. The next meal will be served around 2: oo (a.m.)."

Sasuke hurriedly pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto knew exactly what he was stressing out about. Naruto lifted his arm up and started to put it around Sasuke but Sasuke refused.

"No Naruto I'm okay its you i'm focusing on-on you, Naruto…."

Naruto could hear every hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sasuke stop trying to act like the big bad seme all the time, you're the on that depressed and the main reason were going on this trip. Its okay Just come here you hate the dark? Big whoop its okay.

Sasuke knew that he was always trying to act like the "Big Bad seme", but he was the stubborn type.

"No really it's okay…"

"Whatever Sasuke…"

Naruto turned his back to the raven, pulled the blanket that was under his seat over himself, and rested his head on a pillow against the wall.

Then the planes lights turned off and the only visible source of light was the glare off of the windows and the light from the bathroom. Sasuke closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand.

"Nothing going to get me, n-nothings going to happen, Your okay Sasuke…" how pathetic. He was trying to console himself when there was a hot blonde guy right next to him. Sasuke leaned his seat back a little and stared up at the ceiling. Could this trip to Takigakure go any more slowly?

creak

Sasuke turned around to see where the source of the noise was coming from but all he could hear now was the breathing from the boy next to him.

Sasuke felt so pathetic. Him, a 19 year old, scared of the dark, in a plane with almost 50 people on it. Sasuke turned and started to wake up Naruto but stopped, what was the point. Sasuke leaned over and put his head between his knees and threw the airplane blanket over his shoulders, head, and back he was whimpering as silent as he could so he wouldn't call Narutos attention. But of course Naruto knew he would do that just like Sasuke knew how Naruto was without his pills.

"Sasuke why would you rather fking cry then like just let me help you?" Naruto was bent over now and whispering in the ravens' ear. Sasuke just sat there.

"Come on Sasuke, I hate it when you act like this. You're so stubborn. Big bad seme" Sasuke sat up once again his eyes in his hands he gave up. Naruto was waiting with open arms. Sasuke pulled his legs up and hugged them too his chest. Naruto gave him a pathetic smile Sasuke was a sucker for the dark. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around Sasuke and embraced the raven to him. Sasuke sat as he was at first but loosened up and let his legs drop to the floor. The thought from night before began to cross his mind. Every time he held Naruto close to him or vice versa all he could think about was the surgery Naruto had mentioned to Kakashi. Maybe now was a good time to mention it…Nah Ill wait till after we take a nap Sasuke concluded to himself in his mind. Sasuke gave up, dropped the proud act and threw himself at Naruto which made him partially hit the plane wall.

"I knew you couldn't stay like that for long…But Sasuke really, why do you act like that I mean if your afraid of the dark and need your hot sexy blonde boyfriend to comfort just, take it." Sasuke looked up from the place he was staring at on the floor, with a smile on his tear stained face.

"Naruto I don't know okay it's just been bothering me for a while but we'll talk about that in a couple of hours…"

"No tell me now. What is it? If something I bothering you I want too know."

"Ill tell you later I promise naru…" Sasuke croaked out the last sentence as though it hurt him as chills ran down his spine. It was freezing on the plane at the high altitude they were at and Sasuke was (extremely) nauseated, sick, and scared and just wanted Narutos strong arms around him right about now.

"I'm sorry…now stop being so mushy gushy naru and hold me dammit…I hate the dark."

"I have to go to the bathroom though can you sit here for a few seconds while I go really fast?"

"But! Wait! Umm I don't know Naruto…I can even see a thing. Besides you don't like walking around on things that move the question is will YOU be okay?"

Naruto smirked let go of Sasuke and stood up.

"Ill be okay."

He walked passed the scared raven who wrapped his arms around himself and stared into the darkness. Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes. He knew he was going to ask Naruto about what was happening inside of him in a couple of hours and was scared of what he might say. Sasuke sulked quietly and put his face into the pillow on hi knees, all was silent on the quiet plane, and suddenly Sasuke heard a loud crack behind him. It was coming from underneath him but what was under there? Boy was Sasuke scared now.

Naruto opened the door to the extremely cramped bathroom and silently walked back out into the dark hallway, squinting hard into the darkness too make out the seat numbers above his head. Naruto walked up to where Sasuke was sitting and stood there looking at the awkward position he was in with his head in a pillow on his knees. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder ad Sasuke jumped a foot in the air landing with a thud back upon the seat.

"Sasuke Sasuke its okay it's just me."

The raven sighed with relief and let Naruto slide passed him in the seat.

Sasuke put his rams around Narutos neck and cuddled up to him in the seat.

"D-don't do that to m-me." He was crying again

Naruto held him around the shoulders in his arms and Sasuke put his head by Narutos neck, a buried his eyes in the collar of the foxes jacket. Naruto massaged the ravens back up and down with one hand and the other was in the raven's soft hair and he rode his fingers through it. He kissed Sasuke on the head as the raven drifted off to sleep. Naruto however, remained awake for the whole 4 hours that the plane left the lights off, deep in thought about His and Sasukes future. Sasuke held on to him and even in his sleep didn't want to let him go.

4 hours later\

Sasuke still felt sick when he woke up later on the flight. It was 2:00 p.m. Konoha time but they were over some other are of the vast world right now and it was 5:00 A.M. and still dark outside.

"Morning sunshine…" Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke looked terrible, like this plane flight had sapped all the happiness out of him. But, that was the pint of there trip after all too so Sasuke could relax and (unknown to Sasuke) Naruto could prepare…

"Uuuggghh" all the raven could do was groan and push himself more into Naruto.

"Did you sleep okay?

"Yea but only because of you…"

Naruto smiled and looked down the aisle. The waiters were coming around again, but this time it was a larger meal. They had started in first class and were making there way up to the front this time there was the same red haired women with the country accent that Sasuke had bragged that he was taken by Naruto too, the previous day.

"How does your stomach feel? Are you going to eat something?"

"DON'T let go of me Naruto, you're the only thing helping my stomach and NO it doesn't feel any better." Naruto had slacked his grip around Sasuke just barely but he was quick to notice.

"Gee do you want me to see if the flight attendants have some pepto bismo Sasuke?"

Naruto was whispering this so that Sasuke wouldn't snap at him again.

"No. If I don't hurl without it I assure as soon as that pink gunk touches my lips I will."

"No need for the sarcasm. But yea she's almost to our seat just get off for a sec and order something."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with surprised eyes. Why did he say that? Was he too embarrassed to hold him in front of the lady?

Naruto realized at once how rude what he had just said had come off to his lover and went on

"Or you can stay right here with me, for your stomach, whatever is comfortable for you!" he added awkwardly

Sasuke decided not to comment but still wondered in the back of his mind. Sasuke was gonna stay right where he was whether Naruto wanted him too or not.

As the women with the meals walked up Sasuke held him, almost defensively to himself and didn't bother looking up.

"What can I get cha shug? There's a choice a Spaghetti and meat balls with a bread roll or La Jin Lime Chicken." She finished adjusting the treys and turned toward them and noticed Sasuke. She made puppy dog eyes at the fact that such a cute boy wasn't feeling good.

"IS ya buddy okay sir? Can I get him anything?"

"No he'll be fine thanks. But can I have the spaghetti and Meatballs please?

The women eyed Naruto for a moment because Sasuke whose face she couldn't even see looked miserable.

"Okay if you say so. But if you need anything, or your Buddy wants a meal, feel free to come back to the kitchen and Ill help you."

"Alright thanks for the spaghetti…can I ask you something though? How come in everything you just said every time you mentioned Sasuke you put so much emphasis on Buddy?"

The women looked taken aback, but Naruto wasn't stupid.

"I promise you I didn't notice nd if I did sorry."

Naruto knew she obviously didn't mean it but persisted anyway maybe it was a good time to show Sasuke that he didn't mean what he said earlier.

"He's mine lady and you can stop trying to convince yourself otherwise. All these times you've came out from the back of the plane you always look over here and like eye us to see if like I'M gone and you cane make your move on MY man, yea he's sexy, he's fine, and he mine. Otherwise we wouldn't be going on this mountain vacation together okay? "Yes sir…"

This time she had a different expression on her face as though she may have actually understood what Naruto had said to her. But she didn't stop eyeing Sasuke and wishing he wasn't with Naruto for the rest of the flight.

The newly proud of himself Naruto turned away from the red-haired women who stomped the through the rest of the few passengers in the first class area.

"Is that better Sasuke? You can't possibly be mad at me now…"

"And I'm not Naruto, not one bit. I love you."

Sasuke smiled up at Naruto who craned his neck and gave the raven a huge loving smooch on the lips.

"Do you want some of this spaghetti Sasuke?"

"No please hurry up and eat it and I'm not trying to rush you it's just its making me feel sicker….and that's really hard."

Naruto was enjoying his spaghetti and Sasuke was sitting next to him trying not to throw up.

The otherwise steady flight started turning quite uncomfortable not just for Sasuke this time but for Naruto too. Had the pilot not announced that the violent shaking of the plane from side to side was turbulence, Naruto would have probably jumped out the window. The little fox eventually gave up on his food, you can't eat something that keeps moving and when you're scared half to death you're going to crash.

"Sasu-SKAY!!!!"

"Naruto I'm right here you don't have to scream! And for that matter you don't have to break all the bones in my right arm either…"

The other passengers around them had looks of fear and disdain about all the turbulence the plane was getting too.

"Naruto just take your mind if of it. Talk to me, anything you want just say it okay? I have something Important I've been meaning to ask you about …"


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the flight seemed to sail by relatively smoothly. Sasuke never got around to bringing up the surgery to Naruto because he couldn't keep his mouth open long enough without hurling to say it. He also for reasons unknown to even Himself was trying his damnest to give Naruto the cold shoulder. Naruto however, was sitting in the corner and staring out to window cold as can be, wondering what he had done to deserve this

"Attention all Passengers, We should be back down on the ground at the Takigakure International Airport in about 10 minutes. The weather is rainy but expect the sun to shine come early morning. Have a wonderful day and thank you for choosing southwest airlines."

Naruto could already feel the plane slowly losing height as it soared through the air. His stomach plumage with every inch lower it sunk.

Minutes later the plane sunk into and impossibly unnoticeable dive. Naruto nearly stood up in his seat, frantically looking around to see what the other passengers were doing. Of course they didn't have the anxiety level of an elephant in a room with a mouse, so they were completely relaxed. Naruto griped onto the sides of the seat, while Sasuke stared out of the corner of his eye. Naruto WAS the one who was avoiding him so Sasuke figured maybe he didn't even want Sasuke for the landing, and according to the stewardesses that was the worst part.

Finally the worst part came. The wheels creaked out from the bottom which sounded like glass scraping against a concrete strip of road. And the Planes wings engines folded out causing the plane to rise then fall a little. The pilot turned it at an awkward angle so (or what it felt like to Naruto) the nose of the plane was heading directly towards the ground. In reality, it was hardly turned at all. Naruto sat at the edge of his seat and tightened the seat belt around his waist. The plane was making it's descent down, plummeting towards the ground and so was Narutos stomach. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to the fox anymore, he had his own problems. Not being much of the plane goer himself, and having been extremely nauseated for 13 hours straight all came out of his mouth and fell into the bag in his hands, while the onlookers tried not to stare. Narutos ears were popping horribly and it hurt like someone sticking needle after needle into your eardrum. Naruto Lashed out wildly with his arm as the plane made a slightly sharp turn to the right, and whacked Sasuke on the back of the head.

The raven lifted his head out of the bag for a split second to glare murderously at Naruto and without thinking went back to the bag. Naruto didn't notice and grasped for dear life not onto the arm rests anymore, but onto the bar on the back of the seat with one hand, and clutching the blanket to his stomach, almost enough to cut off the blood circulation with his other. Naruto could feel himself disorienting as his head began to spin and unfocus. The plane was dropping to the ground so quickly and his brain wasn't catching up with it. Naruto shook his head as tears streamed down his face. His future was flashing before his eyes, or the way he'd thought his future would turn out, that is, and it wasn't looking bright. The airport was now visible from the plane windows now and Sasuke still had his face in the bag gagging violently. Naruto blinked a few times but it wasn't working, he couldn't regain his focus unlike in the elevators and soon everything went black.

---------------

What that noise? Is someone-is someone crying?

"Sasuke?"

Naruto Slowly opened his eyes. The brightly lit room he was in burnt. Naruto looked around and took in his surroundings. It was a room just big enough to fit a very uncomfortable Twin size bed and there was a nightstand next to his head with a lamp on it. Sasuke was in a chair next to the bed Naruto was laying in. He was leaned forward on the bed with his head in his arms, over where Narutos legs were under the covers.

There was a window Facing Sasukes back, which let the sun into the room, in a beautiful way.

"S-Sasuke where am I? What happened? How did I get off the plane?" Narutos voice was weak and His voice came out in a whisper

Sasuke bolted up from where he was resting his head. Naruto got a clear view of his face. He was pale as a ghost (most likely from where he had been vomiting so profusely) and his eye looked like red puffy cotton balls.

"Naruto!! Thank god you're awake! Naru I'm so sorry, you don't even know-you don't even know how scared I was. Are you feeling okay? Do you need another pillow? Should I call in the nurse?" Sasuke gratefully threw his arms around Narutos neck, knocking the air out of him. He would've told him to let go, but truth was the little fox was just grateful that Sasuke was talking to him again

Naruto shook his head, had Sasuke just said nurse?

"Sasuke, where the hell am I? What happened?

The raven relinquished his grip around Narutos neck and sat back down in the chair, holding onto one of Narutos hands and stroking it in his own.

"Well Umm, here's the thing umm we were about to land, and I guess, you must have got really dizzy or something and, you p-passed out. I was so worried. That lady with the red hair called the airport medical Unit and they rushed you off the plain and into h-here (the airport infirmary)….I've never been that scared in my life. "How could I let this happen!?"

"Sasuke It's not your fault!" Sasuke clutched onto his stomach but immediately relinquished his grasp after discovering it hurt more.

Naruto Lifted up the covers and looked at his abdomen. He was shocked at what he saw. There was a huge purple bruise spanning the whole front and fingernail marks scarred into his side, he could hardly move for the pain.

"They said that you bruised your stomach from holding on so hard…if that's possible. Therese an upside, the airport kindly arranged for an easier means of transportation from here to our hotel. I'm not sure I ever want to go on a plane again, I swear I was gonna vomit up a lung…O yea and they said were well enough to leave when we want too"

Naruto smiled.

"See Naruto I'm so sor-sorry I didn't like help you it just, well I think you saw…and heard…and smelled…The doctor said my stomach had an abnormal reaction to the lowering of the pressure of the plane and gave me some damn medicine for the next few days…I'm so sorry naru."

Sasuke buried his and clutched onto Narutos covers shaking as much as he was when Naruto first awoke.

"Sasuke its okay here, come here." Naruto beckoned Sasuke towards him. The fox painfully scooted over in the twin size bed and allowed Sasuke to squeeze in next to him. Naruto entwined hands with her raven as he lay down next to him.

"Well I'm fine now, just a headache."

The guilt still lay like a heavy weight on Sasuke shoulders as he continued to let the tears run down his cheeks. Sasuke put one arm across Narutos chest and moved himself on top of him so he wasn't lying on his sore stomach.

"Ill make sure you know I'm sorry when we get to the hotel room okay Naru? That is if you're up to it..."

Naruto smirked, they hadn't come all this way to run a race they were here to relax and enjoy each others company.

-------------

Before they could leave the doctor came in a put the final gauze bandages around Naruto stomach.

"I recommend that you don't wear anything to hot or heavy for a while sir, it will allow your wounds to heal faster. Take it pretty easy for at least the next few days; you know no running or doing anything too stressful. I prescribed some new anti depressants and stress relievers for you to take along with your normal medication." Naruto sighed, great more medicine... "Have a great day sir and when your ready to leave alert the front desk."

"No complaints here…"Sasuke said sarcastically. Who would complain to a shirtless (or near) Naruto?

The raven looked over at Naruto laying next him with a very depressed look on his face. Sasuke faltered as he recollected knowing exactly what had made him cringe, more medicine.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's for the best. You'll get used to it..."

"Its not that its just I'M tired of being sick and On and off not knowing when I'M going to h-have a good day or a bad one and I know I have a lot of days ahead until-"

Naruto looked around awkwardly while Sasuke glare up at him from his chest.

"Until….what?"

"Nothing Sasu you know we should get going…I feel horrible though and I don't even know if I can walk…Oh yea and how do YOU feel? If I remember it right you weren't feeling so great when we started to land either…"

"I don't want to talk about it I hate planes from now on lets just say that, and the doc gave me meds for the lining of my stomach or something because It threw up so much acid from the lining started coming up….horrible…lets just focus on having a good time though okay?"

"Alright."

Naruto sat up slowly with some support from Sasuke. Upon attempting to kneel over his knees and lace up his shoes he discovered that it hurt too damn much. Sasuke helped him.

"Wait Naruto stay right there ill be right back."  
Sasuke ran out of the room, disappearing behind the wall. When he walked back in there was a stoutly nurse behind him with a wheel chair, which, obviously, was for Naruto.

With some assistance from the nurse they grabbed Naruto under either arm and slid him from the bed into the chair. Sasuke held his hand between Narutos back and the seat, slipping a pillow in between for more comfort.

"Sir I though Dr. Kishimoto told you to stay in bed as well as your friend here, remember you're not supposed to eat anything to spicy or hot for a while."

Sasuke couldn't stay in bed not knowing where Naruto was, he was too worried, even the whole time until know he hadn't noticed the horrible burning sensation every time he twisted to ether side that spread throughout his stomach.

"Sorry mam but I-I fell great now" he lied

"Alright but don't forget to go to the pharmacy and pick of you and Mr. Uzamakis' medication."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked out of the room.

Naruto awkwardly adjusted himself in the chair and leaned his head back tarrying to keep his back straight. Sasuke dipped down and kissed him on top of the head as he pushed through the doorway. Sasuke walked up to a Man dressed in white who was filing some papers behind what he presumed to be the front desk.

"Sir Can you please get our carpool to the hotel, were ready now."

"Yes sir you can go on ahead and head out to the front doors."

Sasuke nodded and walked away. Now all they had to find was the pharmacy. Sasuke walked over to the closet and took out there carry on luggage. Sasuke slipped on his Hoodie over his tee-shirt and laid Naruto over him so he at least had a little bit of warmth. Sasuke opened the door from the airport infirmary and pushed Naruto into the bustling crowd outside. Even through the people the Pharmaceutical Store was clearly visible. Sasuke pushed his way through the people walking through a long line of them and up to a window number 2.

"I'm here to pick up our medicine please." Sasuke handed the man his prescription and the man very slowly turned to retrieve the amount.

"Now you know son, take one of these every Thursday, and take these everyday at 7:45, but make sure not to take the two more then four hours apart with any type of medication but also don't-"

Sasuke wasn't really listening to what the man said but was looking down at Naruto who just sat there with a pained expression

"Did you catch that sir?"

Sasuke lifted his head and refocused his attention on the man

"Y-yea thank you."

The pharmacist put the meds in a brown back, which was about six orange bottles and Handed it too Sasuke who handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you."

Sasuke wanted to hurry and get to the hotel. He was tired and knew Naruto was sore as could be and just wanted to lie down in the comfortable bed and relax.

--------------

Making there way through the Takigakure airport was made much easier y the fact that Sasuke WAS pushing a really hot guy in a wheel chair. Most of the women they passed made puppy dog eyes for feeling bad for him and just gawked at Sasuke. After much commotion and "thank you but I'm fine." 's they made there way through the front doors and to the large truck prepared for them which already had there luggage.

"You ready Naruto? 1, 2, 3,"

Naruto stood up and immediately sat back down in the car breathing a sigh of relief.

"Do you need anything are you comfortable?

"I'm…fine."

Authors Note

Whoop whoop!! I'm very proud of this chapter look at all the big words lol but yea please tell me what you think. Do you think I should keep going with this story I need reviews please!!! Thank you all so much for reading this story to the people who favorited it especially


	19. Chapter 19

Sasunaru ch. 19

Sasuke walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the seat next to Naruto. The chauffeur who was driving them buckled them into there seatbelts then climbed into the front seat. The Shenzhen Hotel. Was a four star luxury resort with an indoor pool, tennis courts, room service, and honeymoon suites….the works. It was only 10 or fifteen minutes away from the airport, but would probably take longer today due to the snow and the fact that it was high up in the mountains. The large van made its way up the hill, occasionally rocking from side to side when it went over a bum hidden underneath his white blanket of snow. Naruto and Sasuke sat on there respective sides of the car most of the time, occasionally Sasuke would glance over to make sure Naruto was still alright. The whole way to the hotel, mountains and all, Naruto sat there deep in thought and to afraid of how much it may hurt if he moved.

When at last the couple had arrived at the hotel the chauffer pulled up directly in front of the building on Naruto side, most likely out of consideration in giving him the most convenience. Sasuke got out first to assist the driver with there luggage. Naruto opened his door and slid his body so his legs were hanging outside, but waited for someone to help him with the rest. Sasuke walked up and stood beside Naruto, wondering to himself what the best way was to get him out and walking.

"Naruto umm here put your arm around m-my shoulders and…"

"No wait umm are you sure you can hold me up?"

Truth be told Sasuke wasn't feeling sure of himself at all at this point.

"Well do you want some one else to do it?"

"No of course not, only you Sasuke…"

Naruto put an arm around Sasuke neck and slowly slid off the seat and onto his feet grunting with every inch from discomfort. Once on his feet Sasuke wrapped a securing arm around his waist and held onto the arm around his neck with his other hand.

Suddenly the lobby doors to the hotel sprang open revealing a kindly looking young man about Sasuke and Narutos age who walked towards them.

"Hello my names Gabriel and ill be assisting you with your bags."

"Hi there…" Sasuke said blushing; the bus boy was actually pretty cute.

"Here Naruto, maybe it would be better if the driver helped you so I can help Gabriel here carry our bags. Is that okay?"

Naruto glared at him. He Himself could see that Gabriel was really hot, which all more the reason made him want to keep Sasuke close. Naruto leaned on the car and held onto the handle ad Sasuke walked over and shook hands with Gabriel.

"Should we get going sir?" the chauffeur said holding out his arm to help Naruto

"Yea whatever…"

Sasuke walked ahead with Gabriel the whole walk from the outside of the hotel into it while Naruto stayed behind trying his hardest to not depend on the fat chauffeur to much, he didn't smell so great.

The hotel they were walking through was beautiful. It was made like a wood cabin and had a gigantic fire place in the center. High ceiling and balconies coming off of the rooms on the upper levels. The smell and the warmth of the gigantic hotel was enough to make you want to live there. Not to mention the surroundings. The building sat isolated in surrounded by trees in one of the tall mountains of Yukigakure.

"Sasuke what room did you rent?" Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto

"SASUKE! God pay attention! What room number is ours?"

Sasuke turned with a big smile on his face and red as a rose

"Oh sorry Naruto umm its, room number 311 on the first floor." He turned back and continued his conversation with the cute busboy.

Naruto kicked at the carpet but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his abdomen.

"Are you okay sir?" Said the chauffeur

"Yea I'm just dandy…" Naruto said sarcastically.

Finally they were at room three hundred and with a few more steps-

"Here we are!" Gabriel said with a smile

The busboy sat down the bags and opened the door with the key card, allowing Naruto and the chauffeur to go through first. Naruto mumbled unmeaning thanks under his breath as he limped into the room.

The room Sasuke had rented was a site. It had 2 beds, 2 large TV's in different rooms, lamps, wine cabinet, couch flowers; anything that could help to make a room more divine was in there. Naruto sat down on the edge of an armchair grateful to get away from the driver.

"Thank you for helping me."

"NO problem."

Naruto and the driver shook hands before he left the room back to his car.

Gabriel was standing just outside the door and Sasuke handed him a small piece of paper that wasn't distinguishable from where Naruto was. Naruto felt livid, knowing Sasuke must have a thing for the boy he just met, by the way he acted. After a rather long hug between the two, the busboy walked out as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and fell against it into a sitting position with a surreal look on his face.

"Nice guy wasn't he?"

"Shut up Dobe."

Sasuke looked up at the pissed Naruto and wiped the smile off his face. Naruto sure was the jealous type. Sasuke stood and walked over to wear Naruto was sitting in the large purple lazy boy chair and squatted down next to him. Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke.

"Is someone jealous?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke on the shoulders pushing him back against the wall.

"You wish I was I can Get any boy I want!"

"Is that a Challenge?!" Sasuke stood up angrily facing Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything arguing with Sasuke wasn't worth it.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Why is that any of your business…?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and Sasuke began to wonder if he had really come off as being that flirtatious.

"Okay sorry Naruto, well, he invited me to some party there having down in the pool room of the hotel tomorrow." Naruto eyes widened, Sasuke knew why automatically "and no I'm not going with him he just invited me, I already HAVE a boyfriend who I wouldn't leave for the world."

Naruto knew Sasuke was just trying to be a suck up, but gave up his angry persona anyway.

"Well what time is it going to be at?"

"5:00 p.m."

"Alright…"

Naruto stood up and sorely made his way over to one of the beds and sat down. Naruto had a plan now; just like Sasuke in the ramen restaurant at the airport yesterday he was going to tempt Sasuke. After all, Temptation is a bitch 

Naruto slipped off his shirt deliberately flexing his muscles as he did so throwing the shirt in a nearby corner. Sasuke coolly leaned again the wall trying to act as if he didn't even notice…trying. Naruto stood up, walked over to wear Sasuke was near and bent over to pretend to pick something up, much to the disdain of his sore abdomen, knowing Sasuke knew that he was trying to make him regret all that (non-existent) flirting with Gabriel. The worst part was it was working, Sasuke could feel his desire to make out growing and turned his head upward at an awkward angle to look at what Naruto was doing out of the corner of his eye. Naruto say back down on the bed and Looked down at the still very visible bruise across his abdomen.

"Okay Naruto I'M sorry okay? But it's not as if I was flirting with him anyway!!! Because I wasn't..!" Sasuke blushed and was slightly embarrassed at what he had just said."

Sasuke walked over to the shirtless Naruto and sat next to him on the side of the bed.

"Now can we please make our first night in paradise fun?"

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt towards him, pressing his lips against the ravens hard. Sasuke made the first move by prying Narutos lips open and entwining tongues. Naruto found his way to the bottom of Sasukes shirt and started to undo the buttons; parting from his lips for a moment to pull it over his head. Naruto caressed the sides of Sasukes well built body as he leaned into the kiss more and more. Sasuke hands traveled slowly down Narutos back where he buried his fingertips behind the top of his pants ready to take them off of his body. Sasuke started to walk towards Naruto as they kissed and pushed him back on the bed. Naruto pulled away for a moment.

"Take it easy sasu my stomach"

Sasuke nodded and lay down on top of Naruto so that he wasn't putting his weight on his stomach. Naruto brought his hand up to either side of the ravens face and moved his head from side to side as they continued to make out. Sasukes naughty hands traveled first down to the clasp of Narutos pants. He undid it and unzipped the zipper lifting himself up for a moment so as to slip them off. Naruto still had his boxers though. Sasuke moved his head down and Kissed Narutos neck sucking on one spot for a moment to see his reaction when he woke up with a hickey the next morning... He kissed his neck and slowly made his way down, kissing his chest and bruised stomach, making Naruto moan with pleasure. Sasuke suddenly stood up next to Naruto and he slipped off his own pants, a smile spread across Narutos face. Sasuke looked so good in just boxers…

Sasuke climbed back on top of Naruto and as one thing led to another, they made there first night at the hotel a night to remember.

"Mmmmm Sasuke that, that was great." Sasuke was lying back on the pillow with his arms behind his head and a serene look on his face. Naruto was lying on his side with and arm sprawled across the ravens' chest.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, for someone with such a huge bruise on there stomach, Naruto REALLY….satisfied him.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto whispered in a strange low voice

"See I do it better then that Gabriel Guy…"

Sasuke laughed a little, how could Naruto possibly know that when he only talked to him for about ten minutes the previous day!

"Yea Naruto you're the only one who knows how too please me…" Sasuke knelt his head down and kissed Naruto.

"God you wore me out Sasuke I'M so damn tired….dobe."

Naruto laid his head down on Sasukes chest. Sasuke was worn out too and decided to turn in for the night. Flying, Sadness, Injury, Cute Guys, and sex all in one day, what an interesting combination.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke you know everybody s going to know what we've been doing I hope our happy…"

Naruto said rubbing the large purple mark on his neck.

"And you had to do it on the day where everyone can see it."

Sasuke glared, that was no reason to be complain it just showed all the "fun" they had together.

Sasuke obnoxiously ran over to Naruto and started sucking on his neck again. Laughing at first, the little fox pushed him away

"Okay for real sasu you're like a fucking vampire…"

"You know Naruto it's almost five we should be getting ready for the little pool thing Gabriel invited us too downstairs.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto neck and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, Naruto winced a little from the bruise there but surely wasn't about to stop him. They walked in sync with each other towards the bedroom where there suitcases were.

Naruto bent over, with the Sasuke bending over at the same time with his arms still wrapped around. Naruto gave him a sly look, mole Sasuke and his subtle hints.

Naruto unzipped the zipper and began ravaging through the neatly organized suitcase. Throwing the things on top every which way in search of his swimming trunks, while Sasuke stood on the side watching in horror as his hard work went flying over the room.

"Naruto Naruto stop okay! Ill find them for you!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"I can do it I don't need help…"

"No Just let me do it…"

Naruto stepped back and crossed his arms over his shirtless torso, watching as Sasuke bent over and almost immediately came back up with a pair of Capri length swim trunks with a blue striped down the side, in his hand.

"Gee thanks, as if I could miss those…"

"Oh stop complaining and out the damn things on!!!"

Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue and slipped in behind a wall to change into the orange trunks packed for him by Sasuke. Sasuke raided through his own suitcase, though much more neatly then his predecessor, eventually pulling out a pair of just above the knee blue trunks with his Uchiha family clan on them, how he missed them…

Sasuke tiptoed leaning against the wall that Naruto was getting changed behind. He walked to the left and went slowly just so one eye was peeking around the corner of the wall. Naruto blushed as he quickly pulled the trunks over his clothing less body.

"Sasuke you perv!" Naruto threw the shirt he had just taken off at Sasuke playfully who lifted it up and swung it over his head like a stripper.

"No Naruto…I was uuuh, just checking how your bruise thing is healing up ah he he he!"

"Yea right Sasuke no need to lie, your checking out my hot body." Naruto pushed him slightly out of the way, now fully clothed with his swimming trunks on and a towel swung over his shoulder.

"No but really take it easy, that bruise is really visible."

Sasuke walked in behind where Naruto had just come from while Naruto modestly turned to face in the other direction. Not because he dint want to look, but because he had some dignity.

Sasuke emerged from behind, and walked towards Naruto, who was gawking down at his own stomach, grabbing the hotel towel as he walked by and slipping on a pair of conveniently matching blue flip-flops. Naruto followed in suit close behind him. Sasuke held the hotel door letting Naruto walk first, and let it slam behind them.

"Where exactly is the pool at Sasuke, I mean this place is big…."

"I don't know lets ask the front desk maybe?

Naruto changed in mined front desk meant Gabriel, and the easily jealous fox wanted his raven all to himself...

"Just follow the signs…"

Sasuke glared suspiciously at Naruto and walked to the other side of the broad hallway to focus on the signs just ahead.

As they searched for the pool many girls, one of them even looked like Ino AND knew Sasukes name, stopped to stare at the two shirtless guys. Sasuke decided there were too many to waste his breath telling that he was with Naruto, and just accepted the compliments with grace. Naruto on the other hand, was getting a little cocky every time the girls saw the bruise across his abdomen; he eventually moved the towel so the whole thing was visible and stuck his chest out, wearing it like a badge of honor.

Eventually after a lot of walking they came upon the large wooden doors that held the pool behind them. From what they could hear there was nothing going on in there, but regardless Sasuke and Naruto walked through the doors into the dark room. From what they could see it was completely empty.

"See Sasuke that Gabriel guy was lying there's no party here!!"

Sasuke waited a few moments before responding; noticing that Naruto was right there wasn't a sign of life in there anywhere.

"Well I guess, we should go…."

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Narutos hand as they started to open the door and leave.

"SURPRISE!!"

Naruto and Sasuke both nearly jumped out of there skin as the light bright lights in the pool room were hit on. The town boys turned around quickly to see who it was and immediately dropped hands upon seeing the smiling faces that greeted them. It was the old rookie nine, Gais team and….

"Iruka!!!!" Naruto ran towards his old sensei to greet him

"Ayy, Naruto!!! Imagine meeting you here!"

"Wha-What are you all doing here? Were a LONG way away from konoha! How did you know we were here?"

"Well Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to see the speaker of the high pitched girlish voice, it was his (now) ex girlfriend Hinata. Naruto blushed profusely upon seeing this.

"See that Kakashi fellow kind of told us that Sasuke was really bummed out, and he said if we tried to cheer you up…we'd get a free ticket to Yukigakure…at least that's why I came. Otherwise it would have been a major drag." Shikamaru said from the corner where he was standing with his arm around a very pregnant temari.

Naruto back up and stood about 5 feet away from Sasuke.

"Wow it's really nice of you all to come."

Suddenly from behind Kakashi a blur of pink and blonde flew past Narutos eyes and rammed itself into Sasuke, hard. Sasuke feel back on the wall as His old crush bogglingly embraced him.

"Sakura…Ino…its, uh…good to see you." This time he wasn't lying he was happy to see everyone it had been a while, though he said it very awkwardly.

Hinata unlatched herself from the crowd of familiar face and walked up in front of Naruto. Naruto looked down at her and almost fell to the floor from shock. Hinata had the biggest boobs in the world!! They were even larger then granny Tsunade's!!!!! He quickly refocused his attention on her now shocked face.

"Uh…Hinata did you,..Err get something done?"

Hinata blushed deeply. And stood there quietly and awkwardly.

"Well uh Naruto-kun I figured uh maybe if I got a bigger chest you might like me more and we could go out again…"

Naruto stared for a moment and knew that was impossible right now but decided not to tell her about him and Sasuke just yet. No one in the room knew except Himself Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura right now, and they weren't going to find out till Naruto felt like telling.

Naruto gave Hinata an awkward, quick hug. She was wearing a black Speedo one piece with a navy stripe across the middle.

"Well let's get this party started!!!!"

Surprisingly it was the quiet Shino who yelled but no one hesitated to oblige. Gaara's sand crept out of the gourd (which he carried with him even in swimming trunks at the pool) and plugged in the DJ desk they had set up, where crow Kankuros puppet was the DJ.

The party carried on with deep success Sasuke and Naruto tried to avoid each other for the most part trying not to cause suspicion amongst the girls who once liked them. Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten had Sasuke were surrounded around Sasuke, cornering him, and talking while each deliberately stuck out there breasts. Shikamaru being his usual lazy self was sitting on the outside part of the pool with temari, who Naruto came to find out, was 8 ½ months pregnant, lying on her back in a chair next to him. Naruto was sitting at a table talking to Kiba, Shino, Neji and rock lee about what had happened over the many years they been apart. Out of the four people the only one who looked different was Neji, who had grown his hair down to his waist and was now sporting a very stylish goatee and green contacts. Shino, had gotten rid of the afro, sunglasses and jacket and was going with a much less mysterious look ( if wearing a hoodie at a swimming pool isn't mysterious) and had his hair highlighted with blond and a surprising few tattoos of ants on his shoulder that looked like they had been there a while. Rock lee and Kiba looked the same for the most part, except Kiba, Naruto noticed, must have been training very hard because his body looked great, almost as great as Hinatas…

Chouji was at the snack table being criticized by Iruka and Kakashi about his overeating habits as always even though, apparently over the years he must have done some vigorous exercise because he was actually quite thin.

"Hey everybody, who wants to get in the pool?"

There was definitely enough room for everyone to swim and have a good time, it WAS and Olympic sized pool after all. Kiba Neji Naruto rock lee and Shino all obnoxiously jumped into the pool splashing a furious (and already very moody) temari.

"Gee thanks I'm going to be hearing about this for a tear, what a drag…" Shikamaru murmured miserably under his breath

"What was that!?!?" Temari demanded'

"Nothing temari dearest, you just hurt the baby" Shikamaru held up his hands in front of him making a "don't hurt me" gesture.

Shikamaru rose to his feet and nearly fell when the heavy temari leaned dangerously on his hand, trying to support herself up. The couple walked towards the pool, where Shikamaru finally got away from her for a minute and went to join Narutos group in middle of the pool.

"Damn women's got me on a leash…" Shikamaru said wading toward the group

"Yea and this is coming from the guy with cloud envy, she's got you whipped." Shikamaru Glared at Kiba Ominously, who backed down.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Lee said in his usually very polite manner

Shikamaru glared the baby this the baby that, when was it Shikamaru time? He hadn't even gotten any since his wife got pregnant…

"Well I was thinking Shikamaru two if it's a boy and maybe Shikanisha if it's a girl….but of course temari gets the first say…"

Naruto, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and lee all glared at Shikamaru. What kind of names were those?

"Did you ever think maybe it would be best if she chose I mean come on Shikamaru…those names suck..." Naruto said trying hard not to look up but smiling to himself

Shikamaru glared and turned walking back towards his wife murmuring swear word after swear word under his breath.

"Hey Kiba that reminds me…" Naruto said totally disregarding the fact that Shikamaru was even gone "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba looked saddened and stared at his glass.

"Well ever since he hooked up with Kakashi's nin-ten dog Guichi, he hasn't been the same. Real family man type, Akamaru is."

"Naruto can I ask you something too?"

"Sure…" Naruto said suspiciously

"Where did you get that huge bruise on your stomach? And the other ones on your neck, they look like hickeys…"

"Oh there nothing!! I uh...I, just tripped! Yea tripped!!!"

Everyone one around him looked suspiciously at Narutos lame excuse

"Oh I see, so whose the lucky lady? Is it Hinata!?!"

"No!" Naruto replied hurriedly "It's not her it's err…someone else." He finished with a nervous smile

Sasuke was now in the pool with Sakura and Ino not too far away, admiring as he swam back and forth in the pool. Sakura being the brilliant girl she was going to try her meanest to get with Sasuke by tonight, but the problem was Ino supposedly was trying to get in Sasuke pants too.

Sakura walked up inn the water with Ino close on her heels to where Sasuke was talking to Gaara and Kankuro.

Sasuke had his arms crossed across his front and Sakura promiscuously slid her hands over his arms and massaged them sensually. Sasuke turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sakura follow me."

Sakura was surprised but followed Sasuke through the main doors of the pool room dripping from head to toe.

Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt down a little to look her in the eyes.

"Listen Sakura. I get it okay? You have this undying childhood crush on me. But you know what? Its great too see you but you can just forget it! You know very good and well that I'm with Naruto!! So just-just leave me a lone. You Ino AND Ten-Ten I'm tired of it."

Sakura smiled a very strange almost drunken smiled and forced her lips on Sasukes. For the moment they were there Sasuke understood exactly why he had never even bothered to go out with any of his fellow Kunoichi. The kiss was dull, lifeless and un-exciting much unlike the moments he shared with Naruto. Sasuke pulled her away quickly and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster.

"For the last time leave me alone!" Sasuke kicked to wall next to where she was standing and walked back through the doors to rejoin the party which was going great.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes. That was the truth, she did know that Sasuke was with Naruto, but dint want to believe it. She thought that some way in the back of her mind somehow there might be some way of turning him un-gay, but decided to herself now that that was impossible and maybe she should tell Ino. Sasuke loved whoever he wanted to love and she was going to have to respect that. Sasuke had really made sakura grow up.

Sakura shook her head and made her way out of the cold lobby and back into the pool room where the part was still raging, but now it was dark inside and just barely lit by the moonlight. Naruto got up from out of the pool where he was talking to Shikamaru and the gang, and pretended to go get some more punch, but actually he wanted to see what Sasuke was doing. He turned his back to the pool as he lifted the ladle and started to poor the punch into the glass, glancing around as he did so but seeing no sign from Sasuke. He turned with the five cups of punch placed carefully in his hands and walked back over to the pool.

"Listen guys," the Naruto said handing each of them a drink

"I'M going to go find Sasuke and see what he's up too…"

"Wow you guys sure have made a big change since we were kids, to think you used to hate each other. Now your good friends you even take vacations together." Kiba said

"Yea he's right it's like a miracle" Shino agreed

"Yea…"

"Really…"

Naruto stood there awkwardly trying to think up something to say.

"You see here guys, we work at the same job and uh were kind of here on business besides he's been very depressed lately and he needed someone to accompany him on the trip so I kind of agreed, you see were not even friends just acquaintances**…"**

He whispered the last one almost to no one

Then without waiting for a reaction he turned and walked through the clear glass door to the outside part of the pool, where he saw Sasuke sitting in a chair deep in thought. The raven turned to look at him and could hardly suppress the smile starting to come on his face. Naruto stood a good 5 feet away from him regardless of the fact that no one else was out there.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto muttered slipping his hands into the wet pockets of his swimming trunks

"I'm alright Naruto."

"No really Sasuke come on I know there's something bothering you…" Naruto took a step forward but stopped himself from giving Sasuke a big hug

"Well its just I'm tired of all these secrets, it's so hard, and draining. Can't we just tell them about us?

"No Sasuke you can't, I'M just- I'M just not ready to tell any of them yet, especially Hinata it will break her heart."

Sasuke nodded understanding that it was for the best.

Naruto walked till he stood next to Sasuke and crouched down next to him, trying his best to not make it look like anything was going on. He crouched down and making absolutely sure no one was looking gave Sasuke a quick kiss rising quickly back up to his feet.

"Come on Sasuke this party is for me and you lets go have some fun!"

Sasuke stood up smiling at Narutos enthusiasm.

Sasuke took Narutos hand in his own and hiding behind a nearby tree gave him a rather lengthy hug. Sasuke followed Naruto back inside to the pool room, where together they got into the pool and walked back to where lee and Neji and the rest were standing. Naruto scooted over more away from Sasuke when from across the room Kakashi gave him a suspicious look.

"Hey Sasuke how are you doing?" Said lee

"Hey what's up?" Said Kiba

"What a drag…"

Sasuke smiled and shook hands with each of them, stopping for a moment like Naruto to admire how Kiba had changed for the better.

"I'm- I'm good…" He settled at a comfortable spot between Kiba and Naruto, Naruto scooted over hesitantly.

"So how did you guys come to work together?" lee said trying to strike up some conversation

"Well uh…" Naruto began

"We…" Said Sasuke

"-Bumped into each other at the supermarket one day!" Sasuke said

"-Kakashi told us both about it and hired us!" Naruto said

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other blushing profusely and wishing that they had made a cover up story.

"OK-ay? So uh which is it…..." Kiba said with one eyebrow raised

Sasuke began but Naruto gave him a keep quiet and I'll handle this look.

"We bumped into each other at the super market and uh…decided to…err yea, realized that we had the same job…"

The five other boys including Sasuke glared at him unbelievingly. Sasuke decided to step in and change the subject.

"Woo-wee did you see the rack on Hinata? That sure is something and-" he turned to Naruto "It was all for your attention."

Naruto heart sank. The truth was he would always have a place in his heart for Hinata that he knew would never go away. But, he was in love with Sasuke and that would never go away either. But he did feel so bad for her knowing that he was the only one she ever had a real crush on.

"Ay yea I mean who didn't notice it, I could've sworn I saw gaara over there send a third eye down her swimsuit…I'M just glad she's my teammate…" Kiba said

"That's my cousin you're talking about!!!"

"Relax Neji I'm just err…pointing out the obvious…"

Neji glared as he pulled Kiba away from the group and argued.

"So where are you guys going to be staying?" Naruto asked Shino and lee as Hinata walked up to join the group.

"N-Naruto kun I heard my name. Whatever are Neji and Kiba quarreling about?"

"Never mind that Hinata..." Narutos eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to her boobs and was only pulled away when a swift elbow from Naruto hit him in his sore stomach which caused him to keel over.

"Whoops sorry Naruto I err forgot…" Sasuke would have gave Naruto a hug, but obviously couldn't.

Naruto Scooted even farther from Sasuke by the time he'd regained his balance and stood by Hinata.

"So where are you guys going to be staying?"

"Well me Kiba and Gaara are staying in one room. Shino, Kankuro, and Neji are in another, Kakashi is in with Iruka…Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten will be sharing...Errr Temari and Shikamaru have a room to themselves…mostly because no one wants to be around temari, but you didn't hear it from me…" said lee trailing off into silence

"Oh yea and Chouji will have to sleep on someone's couch…"

Naruto was a little happy to find out that his old teammates would be staying in the hotel with them for the next few days, but he still did want to be alone with Sasuke.

Naruto turned from a sudden tap on his shoulder from an annoyed looking Shikamaru.

"Listen Naruto, me and temari are going to go on to the hotel room now, she says she's craving honey mustard chicken wings bathed in vinegar and I don't know where the hell to get them…what a drag she gonna bite my head off…well anyway thank Kakashi for the party for me."

Shikamaru turned and held temari carefully around the waist as he guided her, and he huge belly out of the pool.

"I should probably be turning in too, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow, I've never done 1000 pushups in a foreign country before, thanks Naruto, me Neji and the others will come see you guys in the morning..." Lee walked away and Shino gave a single, silent nod to Naruto as a good night. Neji and Kiba slowly argued there way towards the door almost bumping into Kakashi and Iruka who were still deep in conversation. Naruto walked out of the pool and threw a towel over his shoulders. Him Sasuke Kakashi and Iruka were the only ones left in the room. Naruto walked up to Kakashi with Sasuke followed him.

Naruto walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his old sensei. Kakashi tensed up at first but relaxed in a moment's time.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei…I don't know if you were trying to do this to help us out or what but…thanks' yea and I'm not paying you back for there tickets…."

Kakashi snickered as Naruto released him; having just gotten out of the pool Kakashi's bare chest was cold.

"NO I did I because I was really concerned for you guys I mean with Naruto having that-

Naruto took a step behind Sasuke and put his hand up to his neck making a "stop talking" motion with his hand.

"Yea well anyways I did it because you guys needed it besides who wants to go on a trip with only your boyf-"

Sasuke and Naruto both coughed loudly. The rather slow Iruka sat there dumbfounded, wondering why Naruto and Sasuke were acting so jittery.

"I'M Just going to shut up now, and leave it too the cleaning staff of this fine hotel to clean up the mess in here. Nighty night…lovebirds." He whispered the last part making sure Iruka didn't hear him, and with a pat on Sasukes shoulder he and Iruka left the room.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked at him. He had a very strange smile on his face that Naruto couldn't figure out.

"Did you see Kiba Naruto? I know you noticed so don't pretend!" he whispered

"Yea of course I saw him he's really been doing a lot of training…I was more amazed with Hinata though…boy or no boy I'd tap that….Just kidding Sasuke" Naruto added at the end after seeing Sasuke growing distaste.

Naruto put hands on Sasuke waist and slid them around till he gave the raven a big bear hug.

"Oops I forgot..." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke like he was a germ, remembering that people were probably watching He slid his hand down the ravens arm and held onto his fingers for a longing moment but let go.

"Uggghhh Naruto lets turn in okay?

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke all the way back to the hotel room.

Lee, Kiba and Gaara were right next door on one side, Kankuro Shino and Neji were across the hall from them and Kakashi and Irukas room was across the hall from Sasuke and Narutos, while the Kuonichi room was on the other side right next door to them. Naruto felt discomfort at even trying to make out with Sasuke in fear that someone might walk in on them, since they were just next door.

By the time they had made there way back to the room almost all was quiet in the hotel and everyone had already made it to there room. Sasuke opened the door and held it open walking in after Naruto and closing it behind him.

"Finally we can talk…"

"Yea, but not too loud." Naruto said pointing to a door that connected to the other rooms.

"You know Naruto we've got to get around to telling them about us someday…"

Sasuke hugged Naruto to him like he'd wanted to do all night.

"I know..." the fox said into Sasukes bare chest

Sasuke smiled and Hugged Naruto some more, he felt pretty confident that everyone would be a little shocked at first but eventually get over it.

"I don't know about you Naruto but I had a great time today and IM going to go on to sleep and yes just like this... " Naruto looked at Sasuke who was shirtless with only his blue swim trunks.

"Its not exactly warm outside you know…"

"There's other things to keep me warm…" Sasuke turned his back and walked into the other with the beds in it, thinking naughty thoughts. Naruto sat down in a nearby chair and turned on the TV. He watched random infomercials while not really paying attention when really he was deep in thought about upcoming things tomorrow. To be honest he wasn't looking forward to telling everyone tomorrow about him and Sasuke, mostly because of Hinata. She'd done so much since they had broken up to try and get him back but Naruto wasn't going to leave Sasuke from the world either. Naruto looked up and into the other room where Sasuke laid sound asleep. The moons rays shone through the window opposite the headboard of the bed and illuminated his face. Naruto decided it was about time he joined him but quarreled with himself in his own head for a moment, what if someone came in to get them in the morning and he was asleep with Sasuke? Oh well Naruto was willing to take that risk…he got up and walked over to where Sasuke was sleeping. Putting one knee on the mattress he quietly climbed in behind Sasuke who coincidentally just like Naruto told him was shivering from the cold outside, and put his arms around the ravens waist pressing his body against his back so that Sasuke could feel the heat. Sasuke subconsciously turned over to face Naruto and cuddled up inside his grasp. Naruto lightly rubbed his cold back and pulled the covers over them until he himself drifted off to sleep with his next day already planned

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Naruto and Sasuke hotel room door shook as the person outside hit it. Sasuke was the first one too awake and very grumpily got up and away from Naruto and went to the door. Shaking his head a little he opened it and it was…..

"Umm temari what are you doing waking us up this early!??!?" Really it wasn't that early but it was too early for people on vacation to get up

"Sorry Sasuke but I was just wondering do you guys have any Pepper jack cheese I have to have some….now!!!! That lazy Shikamaru wouldn't go get it for me, he never doesn't anything right! Especially since I've been carrying this baby."

Sasuke looked up with tired eyes at her. She had woken him up at 8:00 a.m. to ask for Pepper jack cheese?

"Sorry temari but no we don't have any. Temari made a move to peek inside but Sasuke closed the door more as she did so.

"Just go on back to Shikamaru and go to sleep okay?"

Temari didn't even answer. Sasuke noticed that from the side it looked like she was carrying a twenty pound baby, he back was curved so sharply it looked like it would snap in half.

'Wait temari when is the baby due exactly?"

"What do you care? I just want my cheese…he's due in about 2 weeks why do you ask? Are you calling me fat Naruto!?!? Is that what you're calling me!?!? Listen mister I may be pregnant and…big….but I am still a Ninja and I'm not afraid to whoop your ass!"

Temari stomped off with one hand on her hip for support as she walked into her room and let the door slam behind her. With that scream Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the whole floor came running. Sasuke turned around miserably recounting his footsteps as he lay back down with Naruto in bed.

That's wasn't the last time though. Not thirty minutes later Sasuke heard three much quieter taps on the door.

"Why can I just have a normal night with my boyfriend!?!?!?" he said to himself as he stomped over to the front door. This time, he opened tit to reveal Hinata. She looked alarmed to see him shirtless.

"Oh umm Sasuke-kun did I wake you up? I'M really sorry. Its just I was wondering…can you give this to Naruto-kun? She held out her hand which contained a small straw basket with candy and ramen and a letter and other odds and ends Sasuke took it from her.

"Thanks Hinata..."

"NO thank you..." she replied nervously tapping her fingers together. Sasuke gave her a quick hug which she went rigid like a board and brushed profusely as Sasuke turned away and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sat down at a small table by the couch in the room. He couldn't decide if he should open the letter or not, but he really wanted to know. He decided against it anyway because he trusted Naruto and knew that he would tell the raven anything worth knowing.

It was nearing Nine o'clock now and Sasuke knew that "the crew" would be waking him up soon anyway so he decided against going back to bed and decided on waking Naruto. Sasuke walked up and crouched down next to where he was laying on the bed. He stroked his finger through the blondes hair and admired his looks for a few seconds before whispering

"Naruto! Naru wake up please…"

Authors NOte

I thought it was about time I Incorperate some of the other characters into the sasunaru love triangle thing. Do you guys think I should right when temari has the baby or just mention it as an aftter though? I wanted to make the story less dperessing, by brining in other characters in a realistic way : )

tell me what you think


	21. Chapter 21

Sasunaru ch. 21

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up next to Sasuke.

"What is it is someone at the door for me?" he said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke slung an arm haphazardly over his shoulders.

"No not really I just wanted you to wake up, for someone to talk too." Naruto punched Sasuke playfully in the shoulder

"Dobe…but really are we going somewhere?"

"Yea I think so, wherever everyone else wants to go, but I know it will be soon…."

Naruto glared for a split second, but got up and out of bed all the same. He walked over toward the table and sat right in front of the basket Hinata had just dropped off for him. Sasuke sat down on the chair next to him and watched as Naruto posied interestedly through the basket.

"This is for me right?"

"Duh why would Hinata be giving ME a basket? She's YOUR ex..."

"Hinata!?!?" Naruto said. He was shocked, just how badly did she miss him?

"Sasuke I can't accept this you have to give it back to her…"

"What wrong with you! She gives you a basket full of gifts and suddenly you can't accept it?"

Naruto looked down at his feet he kind of had to now.

Reaching up he took Hinatas note in his hand, hesitantly breaking the seal on the envelope. He pulled out the letter which was printed on yellow printing paper and read it contents:

"Dear Naruto-Kun,

I still Love you. I couldn't say it yesterday when we were face t face but I do

And out time together was the happiest time of my life. I know you already have a new girlfriend because Kiba told me, but I just wanted you to know that if ever things don't work out between out between you too, I'm here.

Think About It.

Hyuuga Hinata"

"Well Naruto what does it say?"

Narutos eyes darted across the paper reading every line twice. He only looked up from it when he finally could comprehend what it had said. Hinata still loved him and wanted him back. They had tried there relationship before. Things were going great for a while, but Narutos training with Jiraiya, and Hinatas training with Hiashi didn't leave any time for each other and after 7 months they broke up. Naruto didn't plan on getting back together either, (obviously), he already had someone who he loved and Hinatas knew that she just didn't know who it was, and Naruto resolved to try and tell her as soon as he felt strong enough. Not physically, but mentally.

"Umm Sasuke can you just get my medicine and that cream stuff for my bruise please?"

"No Naruto not till you tell me what the note says."

"I'll let you read it once you get my stuff.'

Sasuke turned and walked back to his bag which had his and Narutos medicines in it, and pulled it out. Stopping for a moment to poor 2 glasses of water, he went over and sat back down next to Naruto. Naruto Half heartedly gulped them down, barely paying attention to what he was doing. Sasuke followed suit glancing down at the letter he had stole from Narutos grasp as he did so and nearly choking on his water. He looked up at Naruto who was rubbing medicated lotion onto the bruise on his abdomen, and staring back.

"N-Naruto your not going to leave me are you?" Sasuke eyes deadened as he waited for Narutos hesitant reply.

Suddenly a clicking from the doorway and opening of the door to there suite announced the arrival of currently, unwanted guests. It was Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari and lee. Naruto turned to greet them despite the fact that they came at this most inconvenient time. Sasuke continued to look at Naruto without even turning around. Kiba sat down in a chair at the table directly across from Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru helped the as usually annoyed Temari down onto the couch first before sitting down himself. Lee found a comfortable stop in the purple armchair by the door.

"Were not interrupting anything are we?" Kiba said awkwardly looking at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto.

"No your not! At least nothing IMPORTANT or worth TALKING ABOUT!" He put emphasis on his words and directed them towards Sasuke.

Kiba sat back and relaxed staring back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

"You know what you guys need?"

"No…" Said Naruto

"What?" Said Sasuke

"You need girlfriends!!! You need to get laid!! Have some fun. From what it looks like Naruto already got some from someone, and they sure did a good job…" Kiba was looking at the hickeys on Narutos neck. Naruto blushed deeply and tried not to give Sasuke one of his famous death glares for doing that.

"And Sasuke you can get pretty much any chick you want!! You know what? That's it. That's what were gonna do today, were going girl shopping."

Kiba looked so enthusiastic about it until he saw how Naruto and Sasuke faces didn't light up at this brilliant idea.

"What's wrong? Are you gay or something? Because I don't know anything about man shopping…"

"No were not gay do we look gay?" The two boys defended themselves in unison

"Alright, Alright. I mean if you are its cool…but that's beside the point, hurry up and get ready me, lee, Shino and shikamaru'll come and help you guys out seeing as we've all already got girlfriends….except for lee that is." Lees head sunk down miserably staring at the couch, while Kiba pretended not to notice.

"Wait, so that means…Shino has a girlfriend?!?!?"

"Yea…" Shikamaru suddenly spoke, everyone turned to look

"He met some chick down at the bee hives that's as into bugs as he is, claims it was "Love at first site"…" Shikamaru snickered as he said this

"Wow…" Naruto had to admit he was pretty amazed that even Shino had found someone for himself.

Suddenly from the spot next to Shikamaru, Temari let out a huge snore

"Hey Shikamaru. Do you know if its gonna be a girl or a boy?" Sasuke said

"Nah, Temari here didn't want to find out….what a drag…"

Temari shoved her elbow into Shikamaru ribs making him jump in pain he added

"But I didn't want to know either because she's ALWAYS right!!!!"

"Well anyway-" Kiba said turning away "Well catch up with you in the lobby in around 10 okay? Wear the best outfit you can think of."

Lee sadly rose first and walked towards the door. Kiba stood up by his chair and with a quick Cya walked out after him.

"Well THAT was a complete waste of my time! 8 ½ months pregnant, baby due any day now and you made me come here to talk about girls?!?! Come ON Shikamaru..." Temari said angrily, Shikamaru helped her up slowly out of the chair. Shikamaru walked her out of the room as usual muttering under his breath about what a drag it was.

"Well Naruto you didn't answer my question what does that letter from Hinata mean?" Sasuke said as the door slammed behind Shikamaru and Temari

"You understand perfectly well what it MEANS it Obvious what she means, but it doesn't mean that that is the way I feel about her okay? So just chill and…well I guess like Kiba said were going "girl shopping"….though Id much prefer the opposite"

Sasuke laughed at this but agreed

"Do we really have to go? I hate when those stupid girls ogle over me…I mean I get it I'm sexy…" Of course Sasuke was being sarcastic

"I agree…" Naruto said

Both Naruto and Sasuke were still wearing there swim trunks being to lie to take them off from the previous night. Naruto exchanged his for a Vertical Striped blue collard "bachelor" shirt and Naruto slipped into a tee-shirt with a stylish blazer over it.

"Okay On three we'll turn around and see what each other is wearing…"

"1"

"2"

"3"

They turned to face each other.

"Wow Naruto you look….great!"

"You don't look so shabby yourself sasu…"

"Alright I guess I'm all done, we should start heading to the lobby."

"Yea sure. But wait something just occurred to me, how the HELL did Kiba and all of them get in here? Isn't the door supposed to be locked because I don't want them walking in on us ANY time…"

Naruto shrugged and was only half listening to what he said.

"Here Sasuke come here..." he said holding out his arms "Guess I wont even get to "touch" you for a while so, whatever."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and hugged him as they rocked back and forth slightly.

Taking Naruto by the hand Sasuke led the way out the door and into the hallway.

They walked most of the way there hand in hand, predominantly sure that no one was there to spy on them. Before approaching the lobby Sasuke and Naruto dropped hands and walked to either side of the wall away from each other.

"Hey you too actually do have a little style…" Kiba said looking them over as they approached them in the lobby.

Kiba was wearing a similar collard shirt As Sasukes only stripe less. Shikamaru was wearing his now usual Jeans and overlarge tee-shirts, while Temari looked pissed and complained under her breath about how she didn't feel sexy in maternity clothes.

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly gasped as they saw something that they thought they would never see in there lives…had lee gotten his eyebrows done?

They were no longer the extremely freakishly large caterpillar eyebrows everyone had grown so accustomed too, but broad enough to still stay masculine and styled. Lee wasn't wearing his usual lame attire either he had on a black and white striped hoodie over a band tee-shirt.

"Wow lee you look really…different."

"Why think you very much Sasuke Hinata did them for me just now and even picked out my outfit!!! I'm really starting to like her."

Narutos stomach groaned so loud he wouldn't have been surprised if everyone else heard it.

Naruto and Sasuke followed as Kiba lead the way to the now familiar van that Sasuke and Naruto had drove to the hotel in a couple days ago, complete with the same chauffer.

Naruto quivered as Kiba slid open the sliding door and sat down in the passenger's seat. Lee Shikamaru and Temari, who insisted on not letting Shikamaru, go out without her, sat in the middle. Sasuke slid between the middle seat and Sat down in the 2 seat row in the trunk. Naruto took a deep breath; he sure wasn't looking forward to the car ride even though wherever they were going girl shopping at would be worth it. He sat down in the seat which was individually about a foot apart from Sasukes. As he leaned back and turned to buckle his seatbelt as Sasuke did the same.

"Are you going to be Alright? You better not put that seatbelt on too tightly" he said whispering quickly and gesturing to his Naruto abdomen

"Ill be okay…"

"Okay but if you need anything I'm right here so yea I don't care whose looking just tell me…"

'Stop…WHISPERING!! Let's get going!! God!" Temari was in a very sour mood, turning to yell at Naruto and Sasuke, but they knew she was cranky and pregnant so they understood.

"Gees I feel bad for Shikamaru…" Naruto thought to himself as the chauffeur started the car.

"Yes Temari…" Shikamaru muttered back miserably

The driver pulled out onto the small snow covered back road and down the mountain.

Kiba focused most of his attention on lee the first part of the way. Commenting on how much better he looked. Temari had her head resting on Shikamarus shoulder which was still drawn up in a mad face even in sleep. These were the times since she got pregnant that Shikamaru knew why he married her, because for the most part, she was quiet and didn't complain. Naruto sat on the edge of his seat occasionally glancing at Sasuke who looked mysteriously depressed, or deep in thought one.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto didn't bother being quiet because Kiba WAS talking rather loudly.

"Sasuke looked up and half smiled.

"Yea I'm okay I guess. I just don't really feel like going girl hunting…."

"You don't, why? You're with like the babe magnet of konoha right now!" Kiba exclaimed bursting into the conversation

"I promise once we get there in about 5 minutes you'll get laid by tonight."

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto as Kiba whirled back around to rejoin his conversation with the aggravated Lee.

"Naruto what the hell are we gonna do?"

Naruto scowled "you should have never made these damn Hickeys on my neck then he wouldn't be making us go…'

Sasuke didn't regret it at all in fact the hickey made Naruto look hot. Sasuke placed his hands on one of Narutos for a split second and pulled it away.

"Hey uh, Kiba? Where the hell are you taking us anyway?"

"Kiba turned from the front seat with a you'll-find-out-in-a-couple-of-seconds look on his face.

"Kiba it had better not be a strip joint!" Sasuke said anxiously there was only one person he wanted to see stripping, well maybe two…Kiba…..

The car pulled up in front of a large attention seeking building. It was shaped like a cone all the way up to the top of the ceiling and it had green stripes painted on the outside. The door was set out in the shape of a hand and in large Black letters across the top it said "Zoneys & Bar". Anyone would have been able to see the building for a hundred miles.

"Ta-da!" Kiba said as though proud of his work.

"There's only one thing about this place though it's called a hetero/homo bar because it's for both, but that's what makes it more fun. So yea, let's make sure we go in on the right side. Shikamaru helped Temari out of the car who landed on the ground with a thud.

"See Shikamaru if I knew we were going to a place like this, I would have worn a nice MATERNITY shirt because I'm so FAT!!!!" Temari burst out in tears

"What a drag…"Shikamaru murmured under his breath

"Temari, you look beautiful just the way you are, and you're carrying OUR baby I wouldn't go through all this abuse for the past 8 ½ months if I didn't love you."

Shikamaru mumbled most of it out which furthermore annoyed Temari, who after putting some thought into what he had said gave him s big hug. Shikamaru put hid arms around his wife's neck and gave her a rather clumsy, but all the same loving hug back over her large stomach.

"Naruto, Kiba come're you said you wanted to feel the baby kicking right? Here's your chance…" She groaned clutching onto her stomach. Naruto, Kiba and the rest jumped out of the car. Naruto first walked up to Temari and placed both his hands on her stomach. He could feel the clearly obvious movement of the beautiful thing growing inside of her. Just thinking how new babies are born into this world everyday, and yet, everyday and equal amount of people are taken out of it. It was one big cycle, of life.

Naruto took his hands off and walked out of the way as everyone else crowded around Temari. Shikamaru had his ear to her stomach and a big smile on his face as the future father felt his baby kick. Naruto scooted over till he was next to Sasuke and while everyone had there backs turned to Temari, who was actually in quite a lot of discomfort from standing on her feet so long, he slipped his arms around Sasuke waist and hugged him. Temari had put him in a marvelously better mood, even though his bruise was pretty painful. "Alright alright already!!! The chauffeur's been gone for a while now and we've been standing here! Let's get inside and have some fun!"

As Kiba turned Sasuke slipped his arms from around Naruto who dropped his as well and scooted quickly. He paused for a moment staring suspiciously then turned to walk.

All followed closely behind. Shikamaru had his arms around Temari's waist who was once again complaining and Kiba walked oddly close to Lee whispering about something. Naruto and Sasuke stayed towards the back as Kiba held the door open and let them into the dark room.

It was awesome. The bar was set up so there was a humongous palm tree in the middle. There were green lava lights every where you turned to look and people dancing. The crowd was diverse and not segregated at all. The hetero couples and the same sex couples were all together in one room. Narutos heart raced a little faster with hope; maybe he could catch a dance with Sasuke.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke and Lee this is how to play the game. You have to find a partner tonight and get into there pants within at least the next two hours." Kiba screamed trying to be heard over the loud techno being played by the Dj in the corner.

'Shikamaru and Temari you guys can just hang out and have a good time." He went on.

"Wait Kiba, why did you say, partner? Don't you mean Girl? I mean that's what were here for…right" It had bothered Naruto that Kiba had said "first one to find a partner" and not girl. That could mean a person of any sex.

"Oh yea Naruto didn't I tell you, I'm Bi."

Narutos and Sasukes hearts both nearly stopped. Kiba? Bi? Could that even be? He was so masculine, much like Naruto and Sasuke, but still he just didn't seem like the type…

"Oh so we can get a girl…or a guy? You don't care? And when the hell did you turn bi!?'

Kiba looked a little annoyed; he wasn't an animal in a Zoo to be gawked at! he was a Bisexual young adult trying to have fun.

"Umm the answer to you first question, yea, I mean if your gay or bi too, go for whoever the hell you want! I don't care!!! You just really need to meet someone, trust me it'll cheer you up!! There's a place like this back in konoha that I go too all the time….so Have fun."

Lee stood there as well along with Naruto and Sasuke whom were wearing dumbfounded expressions. With a silent shrug of his shoulders he walked off after Kiba, for guidance.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there for a moment, maybe now WAS a better time then any other to tell Kiba, lee, and Shikamaru about Naruto and Himself. Kiba just told them he likes guys to as well as girls and it was no big deal. Sasuke and Naruto walked over and Sat down on the barstools in front of the counter. Finally they were here in a "pretty much" gay bar, together and on vacation.

"2 Shirley temples please." Naruto told the young, male bartender.

"Can I see some ID please sire?"

Naruto searched through his pocket for his ID and finally found, pulling it out and showing it too the man. Sasuke held up his too. The man came down and set the drinks in front of the two boys.

Naruto gulped it down in one swig, surprising Sasuke.

"Naruto you can hold your alcohol right?" Sasuke said nervously

"Oh shut up Sasuke were the same size, I can take the same thing you can take!"

Sasuke sipped slowly at his shot, looks like Naruto was in for some fun.

"Naruto you want to dance? This one is slow….god it feels like our homecoming at Konoha high…"

That's was a while ago now. Naruto had gone to his graduation homecoming with Hinata and had a great night, Sasuke was there by himself.

"You can dance?"

"Hell yea you haven't ever seen me! Come on it'll be fun"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him over, far from where Shikamaru and Temari were relaxing. Kiba and lee were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay Naruto put one arms around my neck."

Naruto brought his arms up and held onto the opposite of Sasukes neck.

"Okay and put the other arm around m waist."

"Happily."Naruto muttered. He wrapped his other arm around the raven's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke put both his hands on Narutos waist as they swayed back and forth to the music and gazing into each others eyes.

Naruto was thinking very deeply in the back of his mind. When he had danced with Hinata, numerous times before it was nothing like this. He didn't feel the warmth. And she didn't have the broad shoulders and muscular body Naruto wanted, and Sasuke had. IN Narutos eyes Sasuke was just perfect….

"I had better get that surgery done within these next to months and tell Sasuke about it…" Naruto said to himself

Sasuke locked his hand around the little foxes lower back and pulled him tightly closer as the song ended. Naruto gave the raven a big hug whispering

"That was awesome…prissy dobe…that I love…'

"Gee I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said laughing

"Do we really have to find someone tonight? Whether Kiba is bi or not I still don't want him knowing about us yet."

"Naruto don't worry about it we'll just tell him we didn't see any pretty girls."

Naruto and Sasuke walked around looking for Temari and Shikamaru. They stopped as the saw the couple walking out of the door of the girl's bathroom. Shikamaru had a very grossed out look on his face and Temari looked like she was going to murder the first person that stepped into her and Shikamaru's path. Naruto and Sasuke approached with caution.

"Listen we better round up Kiba and Lee because Temari here isn't feeling so hot…"

"Where's Kiba?"

Shikamaru half turned and pointed over to the wall from the restroom they had just come from. Kiba was over there but not by himself. He was making out with a taller, blonde guy. But he wasn't just making out; he was feeling him up right where everyone could see him. Naruto cringed, it was still a little weird to see Kiba of all people doing, what he Naruto was so accustomed too.

The very pregnant Temari suddenly wrapped her arms around Shikamarus back, burying her face in him and holding on tightly.

"Temari really are you okay?" Shikamaru said

She shook her head without even removing it from Shikamaru.

"I'M Scared Shikamaru."

"Here come on this is hardly the place to talk lets step outside. I want to leave anyway I can't stand seeing Kiba try to swallow that dude anymore…what a drag." Shikamaru guided Temari out of the building and sat down. Naruto had to nearly knock Sasuke over to keep his eyes off of Kiba.

"Come on sasu…"

He took Sasukes hand and followed through the door Shikamaru had walked through.

Temari and Shikamaru were whispering quietly to each other on a bench just outside the door.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto said concernedly

"No we should probably get going I know we just got here and stuff but yea Temari was throwing up in the bathroom and isn't feeling to great, what a drag."

"Now will you tell me what's wrong though?" Shikamaru said

Temari didn't answer immediately; she looked kind of embarrassed to say it,

"Well its err because…I'm scared because I don't want to have this baby without you there Shikamaru. And I'm scared it's going to hurt and I'm scared I won't be a good mother and I'm scared that I might make him sick! I'M Scared! The baby is due any day now!"

Temari didn't like relying on a man even if she loved him with all of her heart. She was a woman, and a leader at that, but sometimes you just have to step down and that's hard.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Temari's shoulders and she leaned back into it.

The words were ringing in Narutos head, "The baby is due any day now". Was he going to see a real life birth? He had grown to love Temari like family through gaara and of course wanted to be there and welcome the little miracle into the world.

"I'll go and get Kiba so we can leave." Sasuke edged back in through the door and came back out with Kiba and Lee. Kiba had a strangely dazed and infatuated look on his face, as though he had been cut short, but every moment was worth it.

"Took you long enough Dobe…we have to leave Temari doesn't feel so fly."

Kiba brow furrowed, but surprisingly he wasn't the first one to protest.

"I refuse I am here to meet girls. And that is exactly what I intend to do." Lee retorted triumphantly.

Lee had his back turned to them but finally he turned around only to see Kiba who was behind the rest of the group turned the corner and head to the front of the building. He ran to catch up with them.

"Temari you should never have come you would have been fine at home by yourself…" Shikamaru said. Kiba could all too audibly be heard in the background saying "I was having a great time" and "All this way to stay about only an hour?!"

"Oh shut the hell up Kiba and go smooch that guy somewhere else, or better yet stay here and we'll pick you up later." Temari snapped at him, Kiba looked a little embarrassed.

Everyone sat down in silence as the climbed into the seat of the van. This time Shikamaru and Temari sat in the seats in the back and Kiba Naruto and Sasuke sat in the middle with lee in the front.

As they headed on there way back Kiba did something that was totally unexpected on Narutos part. He, apparently from fatigue, leaned his head on Narutos shoulder and cuddled in. Sasuke looked over jealously and observed what Kiba was doing. HE jerked Naruto by the arm towards himself which made Kiba lift his head up.

"Oh sorry Naruto," he shook his head from side to side

"So did you meet any hot chicks?"

Naruto looked around, realizing he was the only Naruto in the car.

"Ummm yea I danced with a err….GIRL and SHE was really sexy?"

Kiba looked at him disbelievingly

"Well did you get her number?"

Naruto shook his head

"Did you get your, err….partners number?"

Kibas cheeks flushed

"You saw us? Damn, umm actually yea I did. He was one of the best kissers ever, even next to Ino…"

"Kiba how did you tell everyone that you were Bi?" Sasuke butted in

"Well umm they kind of caught me in the act when I was making out with one of my now ex boyfriends Yoki." Kiba said

'Well what was there reaction?"

"Well it was mostly Ino and Ten-ten that were shocked because I went out with them. For a while gaara and Chouji and Shino didn't talk to me but they grew to accept it and now its just old news. I can't help who I'm attracted too…"  
Kiba was right and that was good advice. He couldn't help that he thought Sasuke was hot and loved him to death they just clicked, gender wasn't really an issue. And, he decided it was about time everyone knew that, including Hinata.

Most of the rest of the way there they drove in silence. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke who acted a little hesitant but realized that nobody was really paying attention because they were too cold. Shikamaru put the whole blanket he had over Temari who really was quite warm enough and protested. Shikamaru really did love Temari with all of his heart and Temari really did love Shikamaru and thought he was the perfect husband.

After much waiting and what seemed like a much longer trip then on the way there, the group got out at the hotel. Lee immediately ran to his room for reasons unknown to the people he left in his dust. Kiba winked at Naruto, who half waved back, and walked to follow lee back to his room. Naruto and Sasuke hung around to help Temari back to the room. He back was killing her from all the extra weight and she could barely walk. Naruto had his arm tightly around her waist along with Shikamaru, as she breathed deeply.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital? I'M really getting scared."

Shikamaru looked scared too. Naruto wasn't sure though yet if they should call and ambulance

"Let's just go to me and Sasukes room so she can lie on the bed and relax." As they walked gaara headed from the opposite direction towards them, and greeted his sister at the door. He had already opened it with his sand.

Shikamarus heart began to race and he looked like he was going to faint. Sasuke walked up and patted him around the shoulders.

"Relax Shikamaru; don't give yourself a heart attack Temari is going to be fine."

"Where's Kankuro gaara?"

"I don't know I think he went off to some ventriloquist's convention again.

"Oh yea perfect timing…." Naruto muttered

Gaara shrugged and continued on his way, apparently heading to the pool for a quick swim.

They all walked into the room. Naruto let go of Temari and she collapsed onto the bed with a moan of relief.

Naruto and Sasuke sat together and watched TV while Shikamaru and Temari slept in the comfortable bed in the other room. Sasuke was lying with his head propped up against the headboard with some pillows. And Naruto was resting his head on the raven's chest, and wondering when Shikamaru and Temari were going to leave.

"Hey Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did dumbass…"

Naruto playfully nudged him in the stomach and went on.

"Did you notice? I think Kiba was coming onto me I swear…and he's so sexy I didn't resist much either…" Sasuke looked up sharply at Naruto

"But of course-"he rubbed Sasukes stomach

"No one is nearly as sexy as you…"

"Yea right Naruto you do that every time…"

"And I mean it every time too!" Naruto replied defensively

Sasuke began flipping channels while Naruto patiently waited for him to settle on one.

"Hey Sasuke…lets have sex : ) " Sasuke looked down in surprise at the abruptness of this statement.

"Gees naru you little horndog. That was so random. And why do you want to do that on the night when Shikamaru and Temari are here…"

"I was just saying it would have been fun, OWW!"

Naruto snapped as Sasuke pressed to hard down on his airplane bruise

"Sorry Naruto, anyways, lets wait till after they leave…and Kiba says I never get laid, as if…and Naruto you really know what you are doing..."

Naruto smiled and made a shh gesture across his lips. He brought his body up so he and Sasuke were lying inward facing each other... Naruto had one hand on Sasukes waist and the other in the raven's hair while Sasuke was just waiting to have some fun.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and slid into the other bed as suddenly Temari bolted from the other room and into the bathroom. Loud plops echoed in the bottom of the porcelain bowl.

"Awww poor Temari she's really getting it rough. It seems like the closer we get to the due date the more irritable and sicker she gets…what a drag." Shikamaru was leaning with his arms crossed in the door frame with his head down.

"Gee sorry Shikamaru, but you know it'll be worth it in the end."

Shikamaru nodded

"Me and Temari should probably be getting back to our own room anyway, sorry for keeping you guys awake."

"No its okay! Really, our beds bigger Shikamaru you'll be more comfortable..."

Shikamaru waved Narutos gesture away saying that it was okay.

"Gaara's been getting on my nerves lately with the threats, saying stuff like if I ever leave Temari he'll "sue my ass for child support"

Temari finally came back out of the room wiping her arm on her sleeve.

"Shikamaru go and g-get some pepto bismo, no wait actually S-Sasuke go and get me some pepto bismo…"

All three boys just stared at her as her irritability rose.

"NOW!"

"I actually already have some leftover that was prescribed to me when I got sick on the plane; will t-that be okay Temari?" Sasuke almost whispered it scared of what her reaction might be

She nodded and Sasuke bolted into the other room, coming back with the pink bottle that Said Pepto-Max across the top. Temari grabbed the bottle out of the ravens hands and chugged it down, only stopping when Shikamaru screamed that she was gonna get sick again and snatched it away.

Temari walked with a hand to support herself from her sore back and sat down on the bed.

'Shikamaru can we just get a cesarean please? I want this baby out NOW!!!"

"Temari it should only be another 3 days or so before its due, we'll just do it together, okay?" Shikamaru walked over and gave his very pregnant wife a big hug. He leaned down and pressed his ear on her round stomach.

"I hope it's a boy…"


End file.
